Une belette dans la fosse aux serpents
by DiagonAlleyParis
Summary: Ginny Weasley est répartie à Serpentard au lieu de Gryffondor. Sa famille est choquée, les Serpentards sont étonnés et Drago Malfoy est curieux. Trouvera t-elle sa place dans cette maison? Amitié? Amour? DM-GW. Traduction.
1. La répartition

**Auteur** **:** Sephora85

**Titre en anglais : **A Weasel In The Snapekit

**Titre en français** **:** Une belette dans la fosse aux serpents

**Traducteur** **:** DiagonAlleyParis

**Disclaimer** **:** Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling

**Beta Reader** **:** Tigrou19 qui me relit et corrige mes imperfections.

**Sujet** : Ginny Weasley est répartie à Serpentard, au lieu de Gryffondor. Cela peut-il modifier le déroulement des évènements ? Et pour ceux qui pourraient objecter : « Une Weasley à Serpentard ? C'est impossible ! », je vous rappelle que Ginny a en sa possession le journal de Tom Elvis Jedusor et que celui-ci aurait pu influencer le choixpeau et envoyer ainsi notre petite belette dans la fosse aux serpents…

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Une belette dans la fosse aux serpents**

**Chapitre 1**** : La répartition**

Ginny se tenait en ligne avec les autres premières années et attendait avec inquiétude d'être répartie. Des centaines de visages semblaient la fixer du regard, de si nombreux yeux semblaient s'être collés sur elle, tout cela la rendait très mal à l'aise.

Les yeux de Ginny étaient posés sur le professeur McGonagall qui apportait un tabouret dans la grande salle. Elle le déposa devant les premières années, un vieux et minable chapeau reposait sur celui-ci. Elle était terriblement inquiète concernant la répartition. Ses frères lui avaient dit que c'était très douloureux, elle espérait qu'elle ne pleurerait pas.

Elle regarda la table des Gryffondors où ses frères étaient assis et observaient tout, plutôt ennuyés. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas vraiment intéressant étant donné qu'elle serait répartie à Gryffondor, c'était certain.

Tous les Weasley avaient été à Gryffondor, chacun de ses six frères avait été réparti dans cette maison et elle n'était juste qu'une autre Weasley, comme beaucoup de monde ne cessait de le souligner. Juste un autre Weasley dans Gryffondor qui ne se distinguait pas des autres. Elle se laisserait suivre le courant et espérait ne pas sombrer.

Peut-être certaines personnes l'aimerait-elle ? Ginny avait peur de ne pas avoir d'amis en raison de ses vêtements usés et de ses livres d'occasion. Elle fut arrachée de ses pensées lorsqu'une bouche apparut sur le choixpeau et qu'il commença à chanter.

_Oh, vous pouvez croire que je ne suis pas beau,_

_Mais ne jugez pas sur ce que vous voyez, _

_Je me mangerai moi-même si vous trouviez_

_Un chapeau plus intelligent que moi, _

_Vous pouvez conserver votre chapeau melon noir, _

_Votre haut-de-forme élégant et droit, _

_Je suis le choixpeau de Poudlard, _

_Et je peux tous les surpasser, _

_Il n'y a rien de caché dans votre tête _

_Que je ne puisse pas voir,_

_Alors, essayez-moi et je vous dirai_

_Où vous devez aller, _

_Vous pouvez appartenir à Gryffondor_

_Où résident les cœurs braves,_

_Leur audace, leur courage et leur chevalerie_

_Distinguent les Gryffondors,_

_Vous pouvez appartenir à Poufsouffle_

_Où sont les justes et les loyaux, _

_Les patients sont de véritables Poufsouffles_

_Et ils n'ont pas peur du labeur,_

_Ou encore chez les sages et avisés Serdaigles, _

_Si vous avez un esprit vif,_

_Et où ceux qui ont de l'intelligence et de l'érudition_

_Trouveront toujours leur compte, _

_Ou peut être à Serpentard,_

_Où vous vous ferez de véritables amis,_

_Des gens rusés qui utilisent tous les moyens _

_Pour parvenir à leurs fins,_

_Alors mettez-moi sur votre tête ! N'ayez pas peur !_

_Et ne vous affolez pas, _

_Vous êtes entre de bonnes mains (bien que je n'en aie pas)_

_Car je vais réfléchir à tout cela._

Quand la chanson se termina, Ginny applaudit avec le reste des étudiants et des enseignants dans la salle. Le chapeau avait dit qu'ils ne devaient pas avoir peur mais elle ne pouvait arrêter son estomac de se retourner sans cesse.

Le professeur McGonagall déroula un long parchemin avant de regarder les premières années.

« Lorsque j'appellerai votre nom, vous vous avancerez et mettrez le chapeau pour être réparti », expliqua la vieille sorcière qui avait l'air sévère.

Ginny regarda inquiète autour d'elle, elle espérait qu'elle ne serait pas la première à être répartie.

« Colin Crivey », appela McGonagall, et un garçon de la même taille que Ginny avec des cheveux blonds et un visage pâle se présenta. Le chapeau fut mis sur sa tête et celui-ci tomba jusqu'à ses épaules, de sorte que Ginny ne put pas voir si son visage montrait quelques signes de douleur.

Après un moment, le chapeau cria :

_**« Gryffondor ! »**_

Colin se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondors, les jumeaux l'encourageaient bruyamment tandis que Percy l'accueillit avec une poignée de mains. Ginny se demanda où étaient Ron et Harry car elle ne les voyait pas à la table des rouges et ors. Elle ne pouvait pas se rappeler si elle les avait vus dans le Poudlard Express mais peut-être était-elle trop excitée en raison de son premier jour.

Ginny tourna son attention vers la répartition et sentit ses mains trembler d'anxiété. Elle voulait juste être capable de s'asseoir aux côtés de ses frères et du reste des Gryffondors.

« Luna Lovegood ! », appela McGonagall, et une fille blonde avec une expression rêveuse se présenta. Ginny pensa qu'elle ressemblait à ceux qui appartenaient à Poufsouffle.

_**« Serdaigle ! »**_, s'exclama le choixpeau à l'étonnement de Ginny.

« Emma Avery »

Une fille avec de longs cheveux bruns s'avança.

_**« Serpentard ! »**_

Ginny frissonna légèrement car ses frères et ses parents ne lui avaient dit que de mauvaises choses à propos de cette maison et bien sûr elle ne doutait pas de leurs dires. Tous les méchants sorciers étaient sortis de là et les Serpentards n'étaient pas dignes de confiance, comme lui avait expliqué son père. Bien que Ginny pensât que cette Emma Avery semblait assez gentille et non pas diabolique ou méchante.

Melinda Bobbin et Victoria Frobisher furent les suivantes à être réparties à Gryffondor et Ginny se demanda si elle pourrait devenir amie avec ces deux filles.

Ensuite, il y eut Miranda Flint et Christina Montague qui furent envoyées à Serpentard et un garçon qui avait l'air d'être arrogant appelé Zaccharias Smith qui alla à Serdaigle. Ginny devenait de plus en plus inquiète. Quand allait-elle être finalement répartie ? Ses mains étaient terriblement moites.

Elle n'écouta pas les répartitions suivantes et elle fut un peu surprise lorsqu'elle entendit son nom.

« Ginevra Weasley »

Personne ne l'appelait Ginevra, cela sembla étrange à ses oreilles. Les jambes tremblantes, Ginny se déplaça et s'assit sur le tabouret face à la grande salle. Tous les yeux étaient fixés sur elle et elle se sentit rougir. Elle n'aimait pas que son corps réagisse comme ça, cela l'embarrassait encore plus. McGonagall s'approcha d'elle et lui donna un sourire entendu.

Ginny savait qu'elle serait sa chef de maison car ses frères lui avaient déjà parlé des professeurs.

Le vieux chapeau fut déposé sur sa tête et il glissa. Heureusement, il s'arrêta à ses oreilles, de sorte que ses yeux ne furent pas cachés et elle pouvait ainsi encore voir son environnement. Elle n'aimait pas être dans le noir, car même si des centaines de visages la fixaient, c'était mieux de ne pas être prise au dépourvu par ce chapeau. Soudain, le choixpeau commença à lui parler.

_« Une autre Weasley… »_

Oui, une autre Weasley… Elle ne pouvait dire combien de fois elle avait entendu cette phrase dans sa vie, elle répugnait cela.

_« Tous vos frères ont été répartis à Gryffondor, tout comme le reste de votre famille… »_

Et je ne fais pas exception, pensa Ginny, impatiente.

_« … Mais vous êtes différente… »_

Cette déclaration surprit Ginny et ses yeux s'élargirent légèrement. On ne lui avait jamais dit qu'elle était différente. Elle était juste une parmi d'autres…

_« Vous êtes habile et pleine de détermination. Vous voulez vous prouver à vous-même, vous voulez parvenir à quelque chose de remarquable… »_

L'était-elle ? Elle n'était pas encore au courant de cela.

_« Ahhh, oui. Je pense que je connais la maison qui vous conviendra, une maison qui vous aidera à vraiment découvrir qui vous êtes, une maison qui vous aidera à la réalisation des choses que vous désirez pour… »_

Ginny était un peu inquiète par les explications du chapeau.

_**« Serpentard ! »**_ lâcha la voix du chapeau à travers la salle et pour Ginny le temps sembla s'être arrêté à cet instant.

Il y eut un silence dans la salle. Les yeux de Ginny se dirigèrent vers la table des Gryffondors où ses frères étaient assis, raides. Leurs visages étaient contorsionnés sous le choc. Elle tourna la tête vers le professeur McGonagall, n'étant pas sûre de ce qu'elle devait faire. Le chapeau avait fait une erreur, elle en était certaine.

McGonagall la regarda attentivement, ses lèvres se pressèrent fermement, Ginny sentit qu'elle pouvait commencer à pleurer à chaque instant. Elle avait déçue tout le monde, personne ne semblait être satisfait de sa répartition. Ses yeux atterrirent sur Dumbledore qui la regarda amicalement par-dessus ses lunettes en forme de demi-lune, il hocha de la tête en direction de la table des Serpentards.

Toute tremblante, Ginny se leva du tabouret et se força à faire un pas l'un après l'autre. Elle lança à ses frères un sourire plein d'excuses tandis qu'elle passait devant eux. Ils la regardèrent comme s'ils la voyaient sous un angle nouveau, comme si elle était différente. Ginny détourna les yeux et regarda plutôt ses nouveaux camarades de classe tandis qu'elle se rapprochait d'eux. Certains la regardaient curieusement, d'autres l'évaluaient tandis que d'autres encore étaient méfiants.

La bouche de Ginny devint sèche lorsqu'elle arriva à la table et elle regarda les dizaines de visages inconnus de supposés sorciers diaboliques et méchants.

La fille qui s'appelait Emma Avery s'écarta pour lui donner de la place afin qu'elle puisse s'asseoir. Ginny se laissa tomber sur le banc, se sentant rougir sous les regards scrutateurs dont elle faisait l'objet.

« Ainsi, ton prénom est Ginevra » demanda Emme finalement, en l'observant attentivement.

Ginny hocha de la tête, un peu surprise que quelqu'un lui adresse la parole.

« Oui, mais tout le monde m'appelle Ginny », expliqua t-elle.

Emma sourit et lui tendit sa main. « Je suis Emma et je serai vraiment contente lorsqu'on nous autorisera à aller nous coucher. J'ai à peine dormi la nuit dernière car j'avais beaucoup peur ».

« Moi aussi », murmura Ginny en secouant la main de la fille, soulagée de savoir qu'elle n'était pas la seule à manquer de courage.

« Vous êtes une sang pur, n'est-ce pas ? », demanda un garçon avec des cheveux noirs qui était assis à côté d'Emma.

Ginny fut un peu déroutée par la question, mais elle répondit néanmoins. « Umm, oui ».

« Je suis Jack Dorny et celui-ci… », il pointa un garçon avec des cheveux bruns à ses côtés, « … est Thedeus Wilkes ». Ginny leur donna un sourire, toute étonnée de voir qu'il était facile de rentrer en contact avec les autres.

Pendant que la répartition continuait, ses yeux tombèrent sur des yeux gris qui la fixaient comme si on la jaugeait.

Ginny regarda Drago Malfoy pendant une seconde avant de détourner brusquement son regard, se sentant de nouveau rougir au niveau des joues. Elle se rappela de la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait rencontré chez Fleury et Botts. Il l'avait appelée la petite amie d'Harry et elle avait défendu ce dernier. Si elle avait su qu'elle serait dans la même maison que lui, elle aurait probablement agi plus prudemment mais maintenant c'était trop tard.

Drago regarda attentivement Ginny, il se demandait comment une Weasley avait pu être répartie à Serpentard.

Blaise se pencha vers lui et chuchota : « Je me demande ce que sa famille de traîtres à leur sang va dire de cela. Il suffit de voir ses frères, ils semblent presque prêts à exploser à chaque instant. Une Weasley à Serpentard ! ». Blaise laissa échapper un rire, secoua la tête, ses cheveux noirs tombèrent sur son visage.

Drago rit sous cape tandis qu'il fixait les frères Weasley à la table de Gryffondor. Cela avait dû être un vrai choc pour eux que leur sœur soit envoyée à Serpentard mais le meilleur était certainement la tête de Potter.

Mais où était donc le miraculé ? Il ne l'avait vu ni à la table des rouges et ors ni dans le train d'ailleurs.

« J'ai hâte de voir la tronche de Potter. Il a perdu sa petite amie et je me demande qui va désormais ramper devant lui », déclara Drago avec une voix traînante et un petit sourire apparut sur son visage.

Blaise gloussa pendant que Crabbe et Goyle rirent bruyamment.

Drago roula les yeux, ces deux-là agissaient parfois comme des trolls. Personne ne pouvait croire que c'était des sangs purs.

Son regard erra sur la fille aux cheveux roux qui continuait à regarder la répartition. Il se demanda pourquoi elle avait été répartie à Serpentard. Peut-être était-elle différente du lot de traîtres à leur sang que constituait sa famille.

Il devait le découvrir.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Voilà, c'était le premier chapitre de cette nouvelle traduction.

Il y aura un autre chapitre la semaine prochaine, après j'alternerai avec 'Le moment où cela commença'.

J'espère que cela vous a plu.

En attendant, merci de me laisser une petite review et de me faire part de vos commentaires.

Bisous.

DiagonAlleyParis


	2. Salle commune des Serpentards

Merci à mel925, Caella, Aurelie Malfoy, RIBIKA666, Muntaz, luffynette et Ange77 qui ont laissé une review pour le premier chapitre de cette nouvelle histoire. Je suis contente que l'idée d'une Ginny Weasley à Serpentard vous plaise, généralement c'est Harry Potter qu'on envoie chez les serpents…

Voici donc le deuxième chapitre.

Bonne lecture.

**Note**** :**

Etoile du matin : c'est une arme composée d'un manche de bois muni d'une chaîne métallique à laquelle est accrochée une boule de fer lardée de pointes. Elle fut utilisée à partir du XIIè et jusqu'au XVIè siècle.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Auteur** **:** Sephora85

**Titre en anglais : **A Weasel In The Snapekit

**Titre en français** **:** Une belette dans la fosse aux serpents

**Traducteur** **:** DiagonAlleyParis

**Disclaimer** **:** Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling

**Beta Reader** **:** Tigrou19 qui me relit et corrige mes imperfections.

**Sujet** : Ginny Weasley est répartie à Serpentard, au lieu de Gryffondor. Cela peut-il modifier le déroulement des évènements ? Et pour ceux qui pourraient objecter : « Une Weasley à Serpentard ? C'est impossible ! », je vous rappelle que Ginny a en sa possession le journal de Tom Elvis Jedusor et que celui-ci aurait pu influencer le choixpeau et envoyer ainsi notre petite belette dans la fosse aux serpents…

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Une belette dans la fosse aux serpents**

**Chapitre 2**** : Salle commune des Serpentards**

Après le banquet de début d'année, Ginny et le reste des premières années Serpentard suivirent Marcus Flint et Jennifer Pritchard, les deux préfets de septième année de leur maison, à travers les interminables couloirs du château.

Ginny était près d'Emma parce qu'elle s'était bien entendue avec elle durant le repas et qu'elle était heureuse d'avoir quelqu'un à qui parler mais elle se sentait encore mal à l'aise dans sa nouvelle maison. Elle avait imaginé qu'elle aurait ses frères pour lui tenir compagnie mais maintenant, comme elle n'avait pas été répartie à Gryffondor, elle était toute seule. Elle pensait qu'elle s'habituerait à cela, elle devait le faire.

Tandis qu'elle avançait dans les couloirs, elle ne put s'empêcher d'être impressionnée par la taille de Poudlard et par les centaines de tableaux qui ornaient les murs en pierre.

Finalement, le groupe de premières années descendit une volée d'escaliers vers les donjons puis ils traversèrent deux autres longs couloirs avant de s'arrêter devant un simple mur de pierres grises. Un grand chevalier en armure semblait garder cet inhospitalier endroit avec une longue épée dans une main et une effrayante étoile du matin dans l'autre.

Marcus Flint se plaça devant le mur et se retourna vers les anxieux premières années. Ginny pensa qu'il était incroyablement grand, plus grand que son propre père et son cou lui faisait mal à force d'être obligée de lever la tête. La fille à côté de lui et les autres préfets semblaient plutôt ennuyés par toute cette procédure et n'avaient pas prononcé une seule parole jusqu'au présent.

Flint fit taire les murmures des premières années par un regard méchant qu'il leur lança et ouvrit la bouche pour commencer son discours. « Je vais vous dire le mot de passe qui vous donnera accès à notre salle commune dans un instant. Il est préférable de ne pas l'oublier. Je ne veux pas être dérangé pour aller chercher des crétins de premières années parce qu'ils auront été assez bêtes de ne pas se souvenir des mots de passe. Et, surtout, ne le dites à aucune autre personne des autres maisons. »

Tout le monde hocha la tête dans un signe d'acceptation et Ginny fut légèrement surprise lorsqu'une fille avec de longs cheveux noirs se pencha vers Emma et elle en disant : « C'est mon frère aîné. Je suis Miranda Flint. » La fille étendit sa main en souriant à la jeune Weasley. Ginny accepta celle-ci et lui retourna son sourire alors que sa nervosité rendait cette chose plutôt difficile. « Je m'appelle Ginny. »

Elles n'eurent guère plus de temps à discuter car Marcus Flint continua son monologue. « Le mot de passe est 'Fourchelang' mais il change chaque semaine ».

Ginny était inquiète d'être l'une de ces personnes qui oublierait le mot de passe et elle était certaine qu'elle ne retrouverait jamais toute seule le chemin qui menait à la salle commune.

Une porte apparut dans le mur en pierre et elle glissa pour s'ouvrir, révélant ainsi une longue mais peu élevée salle souterraine éclairée par plusieurs lampes de couleur verte qui étaient suspendues par de longues chaînes d'argent fixées au plafond. Ginny entra avec le reste de ses camarades dans la salle commune et regarda, curieuse, toute la pièce.

Beaucoup d'étudiants plus âgés s'étaient déjà assis sur les canapés en cuir noir qui étaient placés dans cette salle spacieuse, la plupart d'entre eux se trouvaient devant les deux grandes cheminées en marbre noir.

« Woua, c'est impressionnant... » murmura Emma, excitée. Ginny hocha de la tête, ses yeux errèrent sur la pièce qui serait son chez soi pendant les sept prochaines années. Elle estima que c'était quelque peu étrange d'appeler la salle commune des Serpentards son chez soi mais elle pensa qu'elle allait s'habituer à cela, comme elle devrait le faire pour beaucoup d'autres choses encore.

Des dizaines de chaises en bois sculptées étaient placées tout autour d'une longue table noire, elle était suffisamment grande pour pouvoir faire les devoirs dessus. En les examinant de plus près, Ginny put distinguer des serpents sculptés qui s'entrelaçaient aux niveaux des appuis-bras et des dossiers de ces chaises.

Le plafond et les murs étaient en pierre brute mais il y avait des fenêtres rondes dans la pièce, par lesquelles on pouvait voir le ciel. Elles étaient obtenues par des enchantements car les donjons se situaient à plusieurs mètres en dessous du sol, ce qui signifiait que la lumière du jour ne pouvait pas atteindre la salle commune. Les beaux rideaux en velours vert foncé étaient accrochés aux fenêtres, des serpents étaient incrustés dans le tissu avec des fils d'argent.

Ginny dut admettre que ce lieu était fascinant. L'atmosphère mystique la rendait curieuse et augmentait son désir d'explorer immédiatement son nouvel environnement mais elle réprima cette envie.

« Toutes les filles, suivez-moi. Je vais vous montrer votre dortoir. », expliqua Jennifer Pritchard sans conviction, tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers un coin de la pièce où une volée d'escaliers montait à l'étage où se trouvaient les dortoirs des filles.

« Bien que cela ne vous concerne pas encore, je dois vous avertir que les garçons ne peuvent pas monter ces marches mais, heureusement, nous sommes capables de rentrer dans le dortoir des garçons sans problème. », déclara la préfète des Serpentards avec une sourire entendu.

Ginny échangea un regard confus avec Emma avant de monter les escaliers en colimaçon. Elles arrivèrent dans une pièce circulaire avec sept portes, une pour chaque année. Jennifer leur désigna la porte la plus à gauche où un grand '1' était sculpté dans le bois sombre. « C'est votre dortoir. » Elle fit demi-tour et laissa les premières années entre elles.

Miranda Flint fut la première à entrer dans le dortoir mais le reste la suivit peu après. Ginny regarda tout autour de la pièce. Il y avait six lits à baldaquin avec des rideaux de couleur verte. Ils étaient placés en cercle comme les rayons du soleil. Des fenêtres enchantées séparaient chaque lit et cela inondait le dortoir avec une lumière de jour, elle aussi enchantée. A côté de chaque lit, sous la fenêtre, se trouvait un chevet et au milieu de la pièce il y avait une table ronde où les filles pouvaient s'asseoir.

Emma s'approcha d'une autre porte à côté de la celle d'entrée et l'ouvrit. C'était une salle de bains avec trois lavabos, une toilette et une douche.

« Où sommes-nous censées ranger nos vêtements ? », demanda Miranda Flint qui regardait curieusement tout autour du dortoir.

« Ici, sous le lit » répliqua une fille avec des cheveux blonds bouclés et un visage rond amical. Elle tira un grand tiroir de sous le lit, celui-ci fournissait suffisamment de place pour les vêtements et les autres choses qu'elles pourraient avoir. « En passant, je m'appelle Christina Montague. »

« Ton frère joue avec mon frère Marcus dans l'équipe de Quidditch. », s'exclama Miranda, rayonnante de plaisir.

Avec un fort 'pop' leurs malles apparurent à côté de chaque lit, cela surprit les filles. Ginny s'assit sur le lit, ouvrit celle-ci et commença à déballer ses affaires. Elle regarda inquiète autour d'elle et se demanda ce qu'allaient dire les filles en voyant ses vêtements usagés. Elle avait entendu dire que la plupart des gens de Serpentard venaient de milieux aisés et que leurs parents pouvaient se permettre d'acheter de nouveaux habits à leurs enfants mais heureusement aucune de ses camarades de chambrée ne regardait ceux-ci.

Du plus profond de sa malle, elle récupéra un petit livre noir qu'elle avait trouvé avec ses livres scolaires, il y a quelques jours. Depuis, elle écrivait dedans mais maintenant elle se sentait terriblement fatiguée car la journée avait été très excitante, même plus qu'elle ne l'avait prévu. Elle déposa le livre en toute sécurité dans le tiroir et prit sa chemise de nuit bleue favorite, celle que sa tante Muriel lui avait offerte lors du son dernier Noël. C'était la seule chose neuve qu'elle possédait. Ensuite, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bains.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle en ressortit avec cette dernière sur le dos et s'allongea sur le lit, se couvrit avec la couverture en satin argenté.

Les autres filles se couchèrent dans leur lit les unes après les autres.

« Alors, tu es une Weasley ? », demanda une fille ronde avec des cheveux blonds coupés court dans le lit juste en face de Ginny.

« Oui. », répondit-elle avec prudence, sentant les yeux de sa camarade posés sur elle. Elle savait que la plupart des familles de sang pur méprisaient sa famille, les insultaient en tant que traître à leur sang ou se moquaient d'eux en raison de leur manque d'argent.

« Je pensais que tu serais répartie à Gryffondor… », commença la fille « … Eh bien, je crois que j'avais tort. » continua t-elle en haussant les épaules. « Je m'appelle Katherine Bundy et la fille à ma gauche qui se cache sous les couvertures, c'est mon amie Selena Capper. Elle est un peu timide. »

Ginny vit ladite fille regarder son amie avant d'acquiescer de la tête en signe de salutation, tout en restant cachée. Emme échangea un regard amusé avec la jeune Weasley et elle roula les yeux. Ginny se retint de pouffer de rire et le remplaça par un bâillement puis laissa tomber sa tête sur l'oreiller.

« Maintenant que nous nous connaissons toutes les unes les autres, il est temps de dormir. », lança Miranda Flint joyeusement et elle se jeta sur son matelas.

Lorsque les lumières furent éteintes, Ginny continua à fixer le plafond pendant quelques minutes, revit cette journée dans sa tête. Elle était à Serpentard et jusqu'à présent, elle aimait ça mais elle s'inquiétait au sujet de la réaction de sa famille. Il n'y avait jamais eu de Weasley à Serpentard, la maison de la magie noire. Qu'allaient dire ses parents ? Et ses frères ? Elle était particulièrement inquiète au sujet de Ron car il était celui parmi ses frères qui avait le tempérament le plus chaud, à l'exception peut être d'elle-même.

Le choixpeau lui avait dit qu'elle était différente, mais l'était-elle vraiment ?

Vu son état de fatigue, elle ne fut pas capable de trouver une réponse à ces problèmes mais cela n'empêcha pas son esprit de les retourner sans cesse. Finalement, elle se laissa gagner par le sommeil.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pendant ce temps, Drago était allongé sur son lit dans le dortoir des garçons de deuxième année.

Blaise venait juste d'entrer dans la chambre avec un large sourire sur son visage. « Tu ne vas pas croire ce que 'Le Sorcier du Soir' rapporte en première page. », dit-il triomphalement en agitant le journal devant ses yeux.

Drago soupira et s'étira simplement sur le lit. « Allez, dis-le moi. »

Le sourire du garçon aux cheveux sombres s'agrandit jusqu'aux oreilles. « Je parie que les Weasley sont anéantis. », murmura t-il d'une manière désinvolte. Capturant ainsi l'intérêt de l'héritier des Malfoy. Drago bondit hors du lit et arracha le journal des mains de Blaise, les deux garçons avaient la même taille. « Je ne suis pas d'humeur à jouer avec toi, Blaise. », marmonna-t-il en ouvrant l'édition du soir pendant qu'il asseyait sur le matelas.

« Tu es un rabat-joie, camarade, tu sais ça, n'est-ce pas ? », dit le garçon aux cheveux sombres avec une voix faussement blessée en se laissant tomber en arrière sur le lit. Il se soutenait lui-même sur ses coudes tandis qu'il regardait son ami lire l'article.

Le visage de Drago passa de son masque d'indifférence à un large sourire. « J'espère que mon père lit toujours 'Le Sorcier du Soir'. », déclara t-il avec un petit sourire satisfait avant de commencer à lire à haute voix : « Une Ford Anglia laisse les moldus perplexes… La voiture qui a été identifiée comme appartenant à Arthur Weasley, un employé du Service des Détournements de l'Artisanat Moldu… »

« Je suppose que ses supérieurs ne vont pas aimer cet article. », dit Blaise en ricanant.

« Il pourrait être viré », ajouta Drago en balançant le journal tout en restant souriant. « C'est la raison pour laquelle le balafré et la belette n'étaient pas dans la grande salle du banquet. »

« Ah oui, ils espéraient probablement un accueil plus spectaculaire. », murmura Blaise.

« Si Poudlard avait un directeur convenable, ils devraient être expulsés mais comme tout le monde le sait, il favorise ses cons de Gryffondor… », marmonna Drago d'un air sinistre.

« C'est dommage. J'aurai donné n'importe quoi pour voir les stupides tronches de Potter et de Weasley lorsque la fille Weasley a été répartie à Serpentard. », dit Blaise.

« Je me demande pourquoi elle est dans notre maison. Je veux dire, c'est une Weasley. Sa famille est un ramassis de traîtres à leur sang… » Drago n'avait cessé de s'interroger sur ces choses depuis la répartition mais il n'avait pas trouvé de réponse à ses questions. Il était décidé à faire évoluer cette situation dès que possible.

« Je peux seulement m'imaginer comment cela doit emmerder ses frères. Nous devrions l'utiliser à notre avantage », suggéra le garçon nommé Zabini.

Drago hocha de la tête d'un air absent, il fut empêcher de répondre lorsque Crabbe et Goyle entrèrent dans le dortoir, portant chacun une douzaine de muffins dans leurs mains.

« Combien une personne peut-elle en manger ? », s'éxclama Drago dégoûté, laissant ses yeux gris désobligeants errer sur les deux gros Serpentards qui ne semblaient même pas avoir remarqué que son commentaire s'adressait directement à eux.

Drago soupira fortement et ferma les yeux, c'était fatiguant d'essayer d'enseigner les bonnes manières à ces deux abrutis.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ginny et Emma s'étaient réveillées tard et elles essayaient maintenant de trouver la grande salle pour le petit-déjeuner. Elles étaient déjà en retard et elles n'auraient que quelques minutes pour manger.

« J'ai toujours pensé que j'avais un bon sens de l'orientation mais apparemment je m'étais trompée. », marmonna t-elle. « Ce foutu château est encore plus déroutant que les couloirs de ma maison. »

« Ainsi, ta famille vit dans une grande maison ? » demanda Ginny curieuse. Elle remarqua comment le visage d'Emma s'assombrit légèrement. « Oui. », fut la brève réponse de la fille et Ginny n'aborda plus le sujet.

Elles entrèrent dans la salle qui grouillait d'activités avec des étudiants qui mangeaient et qui bavardaient. Ginny jeta un coup d'œil à la table des Gryffondors où ses frères étaient assis, leurs têtes étaient proches, ils parlaient probablement d'elle et ils n'avaient pas encore remarqué qu'elle était arrivée.

Elle était assise à la table des Serpentards lorsque les hiboux volèrent à travers la pièce et laissèrent tomber des paquets et des lettres sur les tables. Elle sursauta légèrement lorsque soudain la voix de sa mère retentit à travers la grande salle.

_**« … VOLER LA VOITURE ! CA NE M'AURAIT PAS ETONNEE QU'ILS TE RENVOIENT ! ATTENDS UN PEU QUE JE T'AIE SOUS LA MAIN ! J'IMAGINE QUE TU NE T'ES PAS DEMANDE DANS QUEL ETAT D'INQUIETUDE ON ETAIT, TON PERE ET MOI, QUAND ON A VU QUE LA VOITURE AVAIT DISPARU !... »**_

Ginny se retourna, comme tout le monde, dans la pièce vers la table des Gryffondors où Ron était assis, gêné, son visage ayant la même couleur que ses cheveux. Maintenant, elle savait la raison pour laquelle Ron et Harry n'avaient pas été dans le Poudlard Express et dans la grande salle hier. Ils s'étaient servis de la voiture pour venir ici. Quelle idée ! Mais elle se sentit désolée pour son frère parce qu'il devait supporter les cris de leur mère.

_**« … RECU UNE LETTRE DE DUMBLEDORE HIER SOIR ! J'AI CRU QUE TON PERE ALLAIT MOURIR DE HONTE ! ON NE T'A PAS ELEVE PENDANT TOUTES CES ANNEES POUR QUE TU TE CONDUISES COMME CA ! HARRY ET TOI, VOUS AURIEZ PU VOUS TUER… »**_

Ginny tourna son attention vers Harry qui semblait penaud à côté de son assiette, ses joues étaient toutes cramoisies. Seule Hermione ne semblait pas être choquée par la beuglante. Elle entendit des ricanements et des murmures provenant de gens autour d'elle.

_**« … ABSOLUMENT INDIGNEE ! TON PERE RISQUE UNE ENQUETE DU MINISTERE ! C'EST ENTIEREMENT DE TA FAUTE ET NOUS VOULONS ENTENDRE TES EXPLICATIONS LORSQUE NOUS VIENDRONS A POUDLARD CE MATIN POUR DISCUTER DE LA REPARTITION DE GINNY AVEC DUMBLEDORE**_ »

Ginny s'étrangla avec son jus de citrouille lorsqu'elle entendit son nom et elle toussa fortement. Elle espérait seulement qu'elle avait juste imaginé la dernière phrase de la beuglante mais les regards qu'elle reçut lui indiquèrent qu'elle avait bien entendu. Elle pouvait sentir les yeux de ses camarades de maison posés sur elle et elle rougit, gênée. Elle reposa le petit pain au lait qu'elle s'apprêtait à manger sur son assiette, elle avait perdu son appétit.

Hésitante, elle risqua un coup d'œil à Emma qui était assise à côté d'elle et qui la regardait avec un regard compatissant. « Tes parents ne semblent pas très heureux au sujet de ta répartition. », murmura t-elle.

Ginny haussa les épaules. « Je suppose que non. Ils pensaient que je serais à Gryffondor comme mes frères… »

Elle ne put donner d'autres explications car le professeur Rogue commença à distribuer les emplois du temps. Il s'arrêta à ses côtés et n'alla pas plus loin.

« Vous devez m'accompagner, Mademoiselle Weasley. Vos parents et le directeur nous attendent dans cinq minutes dans son bureau. », déclara le professeur de potions en la regardant avec impatience.

Toutes les couleurs quittèrent le visage de Ginny et elle pensa qu'elle allait s'évanouir à chaque instant. Elle se leva du banc, évita les regards de ses camarades. Ses yeux rivés au sol, elle suivit Rogue hors de la grande salle et se demanda pourquoi son premier jour de classe commençait fort mal. Elle fut tirée de ses pensées quand elle entendit son chef de maison lui parler.

« Je dois vous dire que j'ai été très étonné lorsque le directeur m'a dit hier soir que vous aviez été repartie à Serpentard. »

« Moi aussi. », admit Ginny et elle leva les yeux vers sa face cireuse en se demandant pourquoi il lui parlait civilement bien que ses frères lui aient dit que c'était un cruel graisseux vieux con. Peut être maltraitait-il seulement les gens des autres maisons. Elle se souvint qu'il n'avait pas été présent lors du banquet de début d'année et qu'il n'avait pu voir la répartition de ses propres yeux, probablement occupé avec Ron et Harry.

Le reste du trajet à travers le château se passa en silence jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivèrent devant la gargouille qui gardait l'escalier en colimaçon. Elle entendit des pas lourds derrière elle, elle tourna la tête en direction du bruit et elle vit son frère Ron et Harry courir vers elle.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Ginny. Nous allons te sortir de Serpentard. », déclara Ron en donnant à sa petite sœur un sourire encourageant, faisant fi de son chef de maison.

Les lèvres de Rogue firent la moue tandis qu'il regardait la rouquine. « Votre sœur est à Serpentard, pas en enfer. »

« Je ne peux pas voir la différence. », marmonna Ron dans sa barbe.

Ginny aurait voulu disparaître sous terre. Jamais elle n'avait été aussi gênée dans sa vie.

« Cinq points en moins à Gryffondor pour avoir insulté Serpentard. », déclara Rogue froidement en ignorant les cris de protestation provenant de la bouche de Ron et d'Harry. « Que faites-vous ici de toute façon, Potter ? Est-ce votre syndrome d'assistance qui vous demande constamment de faire une autre inutile tentative pour sauver le monde magique d'un danger que seul vous-même semblez être en mesure de voir ? »

« Je n'ai pas le syndrome d'assistance. », répliqua Harry avec indignation.

Ginny choisit de garder le silence, craignant d'envenimer encore plus les choses si elle participait à la discussion.

Rogue sourit d'un air moqueur mais n'ajouta rien d'autre, au lieu de cela, il prit le bras de Ginny. « Bonbons au citron. »

Il la tira avec lui dans l'escalier en colimaçon, laissant derrière eux les deux fumants Gryffondors.

Ils pénétrèrent dans un grand bureau qui était rempli d'objets magiques clinquants et tournants. Arthur et Molly Weasley étaient déjà assis devant le bureau, ils se levèrent lorsqu'ils remarquèrent leur fille. Ginny se laissa étreindre par ses parents quoiqu'elle sentit de nouveau la couleur monter sur ses joues. « Oh… Ginny… Comment te sens-tu ? », demanda Molly, inquiète.

« Je vais bien, Maman. », la rassura Ginny.

« Es-tu sûre ? »

« Oui, Maman. », marmonna Ginny. Elle savait que ses parents étaient inquiets mais sa mère se comportait comme si elle était malade, tout simplement parce qu'elle avait été répartie à Serpentard.

Quand tout le monde fut assis sur une chaise, Dumbledore commença à parler. « Ainsi, vous vouliez me parler au sujet de la répartition de Ginny ? »

« Oui, le choixpeau doit avoir fait une erreur. », déclara Molly, avec hésitation.

Rogue laissa s'échapper un léger ronchonnement tandis que Ginny fixait, impuissante, ses genoux, souhaitant plus que tout au monde être ailleurs.

« Je peux vous assurer que le chapeau n'a pas commis d'erreur. », expliqua Dumbledore d'un air agréable.

« Il doit y avoir quelque chose que vous puissiez faire. », plaida Arthur en regardant le directeur, plein d'espoir.

« Vous parlez comme si votre fille était atteinte d'une maladie incurable », déclara Rogue froidement.

« Non, non…Vous m'avez mal compris mais… Eh bien…Serpentard n'est pas un bon choix pour Ginny. », murmura Arthur prudemment.

« Serpentard est une maison comme une autre. », déclara le directeur.

« Nous savons tous que ce n'est pas vrai. », s'exclama Molly désespérée.

« Ah oui, et pourquoi le serait-ce ? », siffla Rogue, ses yeux sombres se rétrécirent.

« Vous savez aussi bien que moi que tous les sorciers noirs ont été à Serpentard. », répondit Molly indignée.

« Vous pensez donc que votre fille va devenir accro à la magie noire simplement parce qu'elle est à Serpentard ? ». La voix de Rogue avait un ton glacial.

« Je…Je n'ai pas dit que… »

« Soyons raisonnables. », intervint finalement Dumbledore avant de regarder Ginny avec ses yeux pétillants et un agréable sourire sur son visage. « Que pensez-vous de Serpentard ? »

Ginny leva son regard de ses genoux, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous le choc d'avoir à répondre à une telle question. « J'aime bien », murmura t-elle en évitant les regards de ses parents, se sentant quelque peu coupable d'être à l'aise dans sa nouvelle maison.

« Eh bien, je pense que cela résout nos problèmes », dit le vieux sorcier tout content en se levant de sa chaise.

Molly et Arthur se levèrent également, serrèrent la main au directeur avec une expression défaite sur leur visage. Ginny avança vers eux, quelque peu incertaine. « Je suis désolée. », dit-elle.

Ses parents secouèrent la tête. « Ne le sois pas, ma chérie. C'est bon. », la rassura Arthur.

« Nous devons simplement nous habituer à cela. », expliqua Molly, en embrassant Ginny sur le front.

Ginny hocha de la tête et suivit ses parents dans l'escalier en colimaçon. Ron et Harry attendaient encore à côté de la gargouille. Ginny réprima un gémissement ; elle se sentait déjà fatiguée alors qu'elle ne s'était levée que depuis une heure.

Cela allait être une longue journée.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui.

Je vous donne rendez-vous dans deux semaines.

En attendant, n'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review. Cela me fait toujours très plaisir.

Bisous.

DiagonAlleyParis


	3. Première journée

Bonjour,

Mon ordinateur portable a eu un problème avec son disque dur. J'ai perdu une soixantaine de chapitres traduits publiés ou non sur . Je suis assez démoralisée par cette énorme perte. Par conséquent je ne serais pas en mesure de publier les prochains chapitres de mes traductions en cours avant dix ou quinze jours ; le temps que mon ordinateur soit réparé, que je retraduise certains chapitres perdus et que mes beta readers les relisent et les corrigent éventuellement…

Deux chapitres traduits qui étaient en relecture chez Tigrou19, ont échappé à la catastrophe. Je profite d'une visite chez une de mes amies qui a une connexion internet pour les mettre en ligne.

J'attends nos reviews et j'espère qu'elles seront très nombreuses pour me remonter le moral.

En attendant, je vous dis à très bientôt.

DiagonAlleyParis

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Un grand merci à mel925, Caella, Aurelie Malfoy, RIBIKA666, Muntaz, luffynette, MaineD, Yunadufeu, sasou5, mangas52 et hamataroo qui ont laissé une review pour le deuxième chapitre de cette histoire. J'apprécie beaucoup nos commentaires, alors continuez…

Voici donc le troisième chapitre.

Bonne lecture.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Auteur** **:** Sephora85

**Titre en anglais : **A Weasel In The Snapekit

**Titre en français** **:** Une belette dans la fosse aux serpents

**Traducteur** **:** DiagonAlleyParis

**Disclaimer** **:** Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling

**Beta Reader** **:** Tigrou19 qui me relit et corrige mes imperfections.

**Sujet** : Ginny Weasley est répartie à Serpentard, au lieu de Gryffondor. Cela peut-il modifier le déroulement des évènements ? Et pour ceux qui pourraient objecter : « Une Weasley à Serpentard ? C'est impossible ! », je vous rappelle que Ginny a en sa possession le journal de Tom Elvis Jedusor et que celui-ci aurait pu influencer le choixpeau et envoyer ainsi notre petite belette dans la fosse aux serpents…

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Une belette dans la fosse aux serpents**

**Chapitre 3**** : Première journée**

Ginny descendit les dernières marches en donnant à Harry et à Ron un sourire forcé.

« Avez-vous pu la sortir de Serpentard ? », demanda aussitôt Ron à ses parents.

« Non. Ginny va y rester », répondit Arthur.

« Pourquoi ? Ils ne peuvent pas faire cela ! », s'exclama Ron, furieux en regardant sa sœur avec une expression pleine de compassion.

Ginny était fatiguée de recevoir toute cette pitié en raison d'être à Serpentard dans la mesure où elle n'avait pas été torturée, n'avait pas été forcée de pratiquer de la magie noire ou quoique ce soit d'autre. Elle pouvait voir que Harry la regardait exactement de la même manière que son frère Ron l'avait fait. Elle commençait à se sentir très irritée par leur comportement.

« Je pense que nous avons d'autres soucis, Ronald. Ton père et moi voulons entendre ton explication concernant ta conduite irresponsable d'hier ! », dit Molly avec un ton plein de reproches. Ron et Harry rougirent simultanément et Ginny fut heureuse d'avoir pu échapper à un long discours. Elle ne voulait pas s'occuper d'eux tout de suite, craignant de ressentir l'urgence de leur donner un coup de poing pour leur stupidité.

« Mademoiselle Weasley, vous avez potions maintenant. Veuillez me suivre pour aller en classe. », déclara Rogue, impatient, en effrayant légèrement la plus jeune Weasley.

Ginny dit au revoir à ses parents d'un geste de la main et suivit son chef de maison. Elle pouvait encore entendre sa mère crier dans les donjons et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en imaginant la face de Ron.

Les premières années de Gryffondor et de Serpentard attendaient déjà devant la salle de classe et regardaient avec anxiété l'arrivée de leur professeur.

Ginny se dirigea vers Emma. Elle sentit tous les yeux posés sur elle car tout le monde avait entendu la beuglante du matin. Rogue ouvrit la porte et attendit qu'ils prennent place ; il les regardait avec un profond plissement sur son front.

Ginny, Emma, Miranda et Christina étaient assises chacune à une table dans la rangée du fond et frissonnaient légèrement en raison de l'air frais des donjons. Tout le monde était absolument silencieux dans la salle de classe et tous les regards étaient rivés vers Rogue avec attention. Le regard de Ginny fit le tour de la pièce. Son intérêt fut capté par les pots de verre qui étaient posés sur des étagères tout autour de la salle. Il semblait y avoir des animaux conservés dans le vinaigre dans certains d'entre eux. Elle pensa que cela était dégoûtant et fascinant en même temps.

« Silence ! », lâcha sèchement Rogue, quoique cela fût totalement inutile.

Il commença à faire l'appel, en étudiant chaque étudiant attentivement.

« Avery, Emma. »

« Oui, monsieur. »

« Boddin, Melinda. »

Une petite fille de Gryffondor avec des nattes blondes leva timidement la main et murmura : « Oui, monsieur. »

Emma se pencha vers Ginny et lui chuchota : « Sa famille est propriétaire d'une chaîne de pharmacie. »

« Bundy, Katherine. »

« Oui, monsieur », répondit la Serpentard, toute contente.

« Burke, Robert. »

Un grand garçon de Serpentard avec des cheveux marrons foncés presque noirs répondit à l'appel.

« Son père est le co-propriétaire de 'Borgin et Burke' dans l'Allée des Embrumes », expliqua Emma.

Ginny hocha la tête, ayant déjà entendu parler du magasin par son père, quoique qu'elle n'ait jamais été là-bas. Ses parents ne lui permettaient pas d'aller dans cette allée qui était, selon les dires de son géniteur, remplie de magie noire. Elle devait admettre qu'elle était curieuse de voir la boutique même si elle était considérée comme noire.

Enfin, Rogue termina son appel et leur adressa son habituel discours. « Vous êtes ici pour apprendre la science subtile et l'art exact de faire des potions. Je n'attends pas que vous compreniez vraiment la beauté d'un chaudron mijotant doucement avec de la chatoyante fumée, le délicat pouvoir d'un liquide circulant dans les veines de l'être humain, envoûtant l'esprit, piégeant les sens… Je peux vous apprendre comment mettre en bouteille la renommée, préparer la gloire et même donner la mort… »

Ginny écouta avec le plus grand intérêt : l'idée même d'être en mesure de mélanger tous ces ingrédients était très exaltante pour elle. Le reste du cours se passa à préparer une potion assez facile et Ginny la réussit parfaitement. Elle reçut même une brève félicitation de la part de Rogue, ce qui la fit presque tomber de sa chaise. Ses frères et Harry lui avaient dit qu'il ne félicitait jamais personne, qu'il ne faisait que critiquer. Peut être était-ce le fait d'être à Serpentard car il ignora totalement la potion parfaitement réussie de Melinda Boddin...

Quand ils quittèrent la salle de classe, Ginny dut reconnaître qu'elle avait aimé le cours et se sentit un peu comme une traîtresse. Elle ne pourrait jamais dire à ses frères ou à Harry ce qu'elle pensait réellement ou alors ils pourraient croire qu'on lui avait jeté un sort.

« Comment s'est passé ta rencontre avec tes parents, Ginny ? », demanda Emma avec hésitation alors qu'elles se dirigeaient vers la salle du cours de métamorphose.

« Ils étaient inquiets pour moi mais ils m'ont dit qu'ils allaient s'y habituer. », expliqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules dans un geste d'excuse.

« Je pense qu'en tant que Serpentards, nous devons nous habituer à la méfiance et au mépris des autres. Cela a toujours été comme cela. Nous ne pouvons compter que sur nous-mêmes car les autres maisons seront toujours contre nous, tout comme toute personne n'ayant pas été répartie à Serpentard… », dit Emma.

Ginny fixa sa nouvelle amie et se demanda si cela serait toujours comme cela. Les gens la jugeraient-ils toujours en fonction de sa maison dans laquelle elle était ? Sa personnalité deviendrait-elle insignifiante en comparaison d'être à Serpentard ? Devrait-elle toujours prouver à tout à chacun et pour le reste de sa vie qu'elle n'était pas méchante ? C'était idiot. Personne ne devrait être jugé par rapport à une maison.

« Penses-tu vraiment que c'est comme cela ? »

Emma hocha la tête et soupira.

« N'as-tu pas remarqué les regards suspects que nous lancent les autres étudiants ? Nous autres Serpentards devons apprendre à nous défendre les uns les autres parce que personne d'autre ne le fera pour nous. »

Ginny baissa les yeux vers sa cravate verte et argent et se demanda si c'était tout ce que les autres voyaient en elle. Les armoiries de Serpentard sur sa robe pouvaient-elles donner aux autres toutes les informations nécessaires la concernant ?

Elles entrèrent dans la salle de classe, McGonagall était déjà assise derrière son bureau. Lorsque tous les étudiants eurent pris place, Gryffondors et Serpentards étaient séparés comme en potions. McGonagall les regardaient avec une expression sévère.

« La métamorphose est le cours le plus complexe et le plus dangereux de la magie que vous aurez à Poudlard. Toute personne qui troublera mon cours sera renvoyée et ne reviendra pas. Vous êtes prévenus. », dit-elle en leur donnant un dernier regard en signe d'avertissement et en transformant la coupe sur son bureau en un chaton blanc avant d'inverser le sortilège.

« Dans quelques années, vous serez en mesure de faire la même choses mais, pour aujourd'hui, vous allez transformer votre plume en aiguille. »

Ginny observa tout cela d'une manière plutôt désintéressée, encore toute retournée dans sa tête par sa conversation avec Emma. McGonagall ne traitait pas différemment les Serpentards, jusqu'à présent. Ginny ne pouvait en être totalement sûre mais elle pensa qu'elle avait remarqué que les étudiants de Gryffondor lui adressaient à elle et à ses camarades de maison de drôles regards quoiqu'elle crût les avoir imaginés.

Elle fixa sa plume et fit le même bougement que leur professeur leur avait montré auparavant mais rien ne se produisit. A la fin du cours, sa plume était toujours inchangée et cela l'enrageait mais le reste de la classe n'avait pas mieux réussi.

Ils allèrent ensuite dans la grande salle pour le déjeuner. Ginny était en train de manger sa purée de pommes de terre quand elle remarqua que son frère Fred lui faisait signe de venir à se joindre à lui à la table des Gryffondors.

« Je vais juste parler à mes frères », dit-elle en hâte à Emma en lui donnant un bref sourire.

Elle se déplaça en direction des Gryffondors, elle sentait leurs yeux posés sur elle. Elle se laissa tomber sur le banc entre Fred et George tandis que Percy et le trio d'or s'asseyait en face d'elle.

« Hey Ginny, dis-nous, les serpents ont-ils déjà essayé de te mordre ? », demanda Fred en souriant.

« S'ils essayent, nous irons leur faire un de nos plus méchants canulars. », ajouta George.

Ginny secoua la tête en riant. « Ne vous inquiétez pas, mes camarades sont gentils. », dit-elle pour les rassurer.

Ron recracha son jus de citrouille et toussa désespérément. Ginny plissa son nez et regarda son frère avec effroi.

« Gentils ? Es-tu devenue folle ? », lâcha t-il entre deux quintes de toux, sa face devenant de plus en plus rouge.

« Laisse-la, Ron ! », réprimanda Hermione.

« La prochaine chose qu'elle va probablement nous dire sera que Rogue n'est pas un cruel salaud… », marmonna Ron.

Ginny s'abstint de rétorquer car cela n'aurait servi à rien.

« Dis quelque chose, Harry ! », exhorta Ron à son ami. Harry ressemblait à un cerf pris au piège, son regard errait impuissant sur ses amis.

« Ron, cesse d'agir d'une manière immature. Tant que Ginny agit d'une façon responsable et travaille dur, elle sera bien quelle que soit la maison dans laquelle elle a été répartie. », déclara Percy sur un ton exemplaire.

Ginny lui sourit et lui fut reconnaissante pour son soutien. Elle s'était toujours bien entendue avec Percy. C'était le seul avec lequel elle pouvait parler de choses sérieuses depuis que Bill et Charlie avaient quitté le Terrier. Elle aimait Ron et les jumeaux mais ils n'étaient pas des frères avec qui on pouvait aborder des problèmes importants.

« A quoi ressemble la salle commune des Serpentards ? Y a-t-il des chaînes aux murs ? Y a-t-il des objets ensorcelés par la magie noire que tu pourrais nous rapporter ? », demanda George, tout curieux.

« Je parie qu'il y des instruments de torture dans leur donjon... », grogna Ron en saisissant avec sa fourchette la saucisse qui se trouvait dans son assiette.

« C'est en effet très confortable. Il y a des fenêtres enchantées qui inondent la pièce avec la lumière du jour et des canapés en cuir qui épousent parfaitement les formes de votre corps. Je n'ai pas trouvé d'objet avec de la magie noire jusqu'à présent mais je vous en apporterai dès que j'en aurai détecté. », déclaré Ginny tandis qu'elle se levait du banc.

Le repas était presque fini et elle voulait retourner auprès de ses amies.

Dans l'après-midi après les cours, Ginny, Emma et Miranda décidèrent d'aller dehors et de profiter du soleil. Elles étaient juste assises sur un des bancs lorsque quelque chose attira leur attention. Harry se tenait à côté d'un petit garçon blond dont le prénom, se rappela Ginny, était Colin. Apparemment ce dernier voulait prendre Harry en photo.

« Peux-tu dédicacer la photo ? », demanda Colin.

« Des photos dédicacées ? Tu donnes des photos dédicacées, Potter ? » Drago Malfoy apparut au milieu de la cours avec un large sourire moqueur sur son visage.

« Cela devient intéressant. », dit Miranda, toute curieuse, en se redressant pour avoir une meilleure vue. Ginny savait que Drago et Harry ne s'entendaient pas, elle avait été le témoin de leur aversion l'un pour l'autre chez 'Fleury et Boot' quelques jours auparavant seulement. Deux grands garçons se tenaient debout derrière Drago, ils serraient les poings.

« Que tout le monde vienne ici ! Harry Potter va donner des photos ! », cria le blond Serpentard. Ginny remarqua combien Harry semblait mal à l'aise. Même Ron et Hermione semblaient être prêts à donner un coup de poing à la face de Malfoy à chaque instant.

Elle se demanda si elle devait prendre partie pour le trio mais décida que non, se rappelant de la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait fait. Elle ne voulait pas provoquer ses camarades de maison et Harry pouvait probablement se débrouiller tout seul.

Leurs échanges s'intensifièrent et ils auraient commencé à se jeter des sorts si le professeur Lockhart n'était pas apparu dans la cour.

« Allez, rentrons à l'intérieur. La dernière fois que ce Lockhart a été près de moi, il n'a cessé de parler de lui-même. », marmonna Miranda dans sa barbe.

Ginny n'aimait pas l'homme en soit. Elle pensait que cela avait été ridicule pour sa mère et Hermione de ramper devant lui lors de leurs achats de livres. Naturellement, elle n'avait pas été en mesure d'exprimer ses pensées jusqu'à présent car elle ne voulait pas froisser leurs sentiments mais elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elles appréciaient en lui.

« Viens-tu avec nous, Ginny ? », demanda Emma en regardant l'autre fille d'un air interrogateur.

Ginny sortit se ses pensées et secoua la tête. « Non, non, allez y. Je veux parler à mon frère et à ses amis. », dit-elle. Ses camarades lui firent signe de la main et elles partirent. Elle se précipita en direction du trio d'or qui venait de s'éloigner.

Elle vit un aperçu de leurs robes et accéléra. Elle se trouvait à quelques mètres derrière eux et voulait les interpeller lorsqu'elle s'arrêta raide morte en entendant les paroles que son frère venait de prononcer à Harry.

« Le mieux serait que Crivey ne rencontre pas Ginny. Ils pourraient lancer à eux deux le fan club de Harry Potter. »

« Tais-toi ! », lâcha Harry.

Ginny se sentit comme giflée au visage. Elle était blessée par la manière avec laquelle Ron parlait d'elle. Comment osait-il se moquer d'elle ?

« Maintenant qu'elle est à Serpentard, son béguin devrait cesser avec un peu de chance. Elle doit se rendre compte que cela ne peut pas marcher entre nous. », déclara Harry tranquillement.

Ginny fit demi-tour, inaperçue par eux, la colère montant en elle. Elle se sentait trahie et blessée par eux. Le Garçon-Qui-Avait-Survécu et une humble Serpentard. A quoi cela ressemblerait-il ? Ginny fulmina durant tout son trajet vers sa salle commune. Elle y entra et se jeta sur le canapé le plus proche. Elle aurait aimé savoir quelques sorts afin de les utiliser sur son frère et Harry. Elle devait aller à la bibliothèque et y faire quelques recherches.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'as mise tellement en colère, Weaselette ? », lança une voix traînante à travers la pièce.

Ginny releva si brusquement la tête que son cou craqua en signe de protestation. Elle fixa Drago qui était assis d'une manière décontractée sur le canapé en face d'elle. Un garçon à la peau foncée, et qu'elle ne connaissait pas, se trouvait à ses côtés.

« Ne m'appelle pas par ce nom-là ! » rétorqua t-elle toute étonnée par sa sortie. Autant ne pas provoquer ses camarades de maison, pensa-t-elle sarcastique.

« Oh, là, là. On dirait que tu as du tempérament. Je crois que la célèbre colère des Weasley a envahi nos donjons. », déclara Drago avec une voix traînante et en échangeant un coup d'œil avec son ami.

Ginny fixa les garçons et était sur le point de se lever.

« Hé, tu ne vas pas nous quitter, n'est-ce pas ? Ne veux-tu pas connaître tes camarades de maison ? Je m'appelle Blaise Zabini. » Il tendit la main et Ginny ne sut pas s'il était juste en train de se moquer d'elle ou s'il était sérieux.

« Salut. », murmura-t-elle en croissant les bras sur sa poitrine et en regardant d'une manière suspecte les deux garçons.

« Pas de manières, mais je ne m'attendais à rien d'autre de la part d'une Weasley. », déclara Drago d'un ton cinglant.

« Laisse ma famille en dehors de ça ! », siffla Ginny en regrettant de ne pas être partie.

« Comment as-tu pu être répartie dans notre maison ? », demanda le garçon blond tout curieux, ses yeux gris réprobateurs errèrent sur ses vêtements d'occasion.

Ginny se sentit rougir et devint de plus en plus furieuse contre elle-même, du fait de son incapacité à lui jeter un sort.

« Je ne sais pas. », répondit-elle en serrant les dents, car elle n'avait cessé depuis la répartition de se poser cette même question.

« J'ai entendu dire que tes parents n'étaient pas très heureux que tu sois à Serpentard. Ils devraient au moins être content qu'une Weasley puisse avoir la chance de gravir l'échelle sociale. », déclara Blaise.

« Et Dieu sait que les Weasley ont vraiment besoin d'une ascension sociale. », ajouta Drago.

Ginny en avait assez entendu et sauta hors du canapé et lança des regards meurtriers aux garçons.

« Au moins, mon père n'est pas un mangemort. », grogna-t-elle furieusement.

« Eh bien, tu es dépassée en nombre dans cette maison. », rétorqua Drago d'un air moqueur.

Ginny se détourna et se précipita vers son dortoir. Elle se demanda si Malfoy avait dit la vérité ou s'il avait voulu la choquer. Etait-ce vrai que la plupart des étudiants de Serpentard avait des mangemorts dans leur famille ?

Elle se jeta sur son lit, regarda le plafond et se plongea dans ses pensées. Comme elle était encore seule dans la pièce, elle osa sortir son journal. La veille, elle avait été trop fatiguée pour y écrire mais maintenant elle éprouvait le besoin de raconter sa journée à Tom. Il l'écoutait toujours et ne la jugeait jamais. Elle pouvait lui dire des choses qu'elle n'aurait jamais confiées à quelqu'un autre.

Parfois, elle se sentait fatiguée et avait des vertiges après avoir écrit dans son journal. Peut être avait-elle besoin de lunettes ?

Ginny ouvrit celui-ci et commença à écrire. Elle confia ses soucis à Tom concernant son adaptation à sa nouvelle maison et ses craintes de décevoir sa famille. Il ne fut pas surpris de sa répartition à Serpentard et la rassura en lui disant que c'était la parfaite maison pour elle.

La porte de la chambrée s'ouvrit et ses camarades entrèrent. Ginny cacha en hâte le journal sous son oreiller.

« Hey Ginny, nous t'avons cherchée. Est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas ? » Emma regarda attentivement la rouquine et s'assit sur le bord de son lit.

« Non, je viens de me disputer avec Drago et Blaise », répondit-elle toute gênée.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Ils m'ont dit des choses stupides sur ma famille. », marmonna Ginny d'un ton grave.

« Oh… Je suis désolée. Je sais que certaines familles au sang pur n'aiment pas votre famille… Il ne faut pas tenir compte de leur remarques… », dit Miranda qui s'était également assise sur le lit de Ginny.

La plus jeune des Weasley haussa les épaules. « Je n'aime pas entendre cela… »

« Ils cesseront de te lancer des remarques lorsqu'ils te connaîtront. », la rassura Emma.

« Je l'espère… », murmura Ginny.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Voilà, laissons Ginny se reposer de sa dure journée.

J'espère que cela vous a plu.

Je vous donne rendez-vous dans deux semaines pour la suite. En attendant, merci de prendre quelques secondes sur votre précieux temps pour me laisser une petite review. Par avance, merci.

Bisous.

DiagonAlleyParis


	4. L'équipe de Serpentard

Un grand merci à mel925, Caella, Athena, ow-ow-ow !girl !, hamataroo, RUBIKA666, Aureline, luffynette, MarineD. et Yudith qui ont laissé une review pour le troisième chapitre de cette histoire. J'apprécie beaucoup vos petits commentaires.

Voici donc le quatrième chapitre.

Bonne lecture.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Auteur** **:** Sephora85

**Titre en anglais : **A Weasel In The Snapekit

**Titre en français** **:** Une belette dans la fosse aux serpents

**Traducteur** **:** DiagonAlleyParis

**Disclaimer** **:** Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling

**Beta Reader** **:** Tigrou19 qui me relit et corrige mes imperfections.

**Sujet** : Ginny Weasley est répartie à Serpentard, au lieu de Gryffondor. Cela peut-il modifier le déroulement des évènements ? Et pour ceux qui pourraient objecter : « Une Weasley à Serpentard ? C'est impossible ! », je vous rappelle que Ginny a en sa possession le journal de Tom Elvis Jedusor et que celui-ci aurait pu influencer le choixpeau et envoyer ainsi notre petite belette dans la fosse aux serpents…

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Une belette dans la fosse aux serpents**

**Chapitre 4**** : L'équipe de Serpentard**

On était à la mi-Septembre et l'automne arrivait pour le château et ses occupants.

Les deux premières semaines de cours avaient été incroyablement intéressantes pour Ginny, mais il y avait deux exceptions.

L'Histoire de la Magie était de loin le sujet le plus ennuyeux qu'on puisse imaginer mais au moins elle pouvait dormir un peu durant les cours du professeur Binns.

La Défense Contre les Forces du Mal était malheureusement également une totale catastrophe, et ce principalement en raison de leur inepte professeur Lockhart. Jusqu'à présent, ils avaient seulement appris que le shampoing préféré de ce dernier était la lavande et qu'il avait le plus charmant sourire du monde sorcier…

Ginny était déçue par cela, elle pensait que la DCFM était une matière qui pouvait beaucoup l'intéresser si un bon professeur l'enseignait.

Elle avait à peine vu ses frères ou tout autre Gryffondor car elle allait principalement à la bibliothèque ou dans la salle commune lorsqu'elle n'avait pas de cours. Ces derniers temps, Ginny avait été très fatiguée et elle avait été de plus en plus victime de pertes de mémoire. Elle mettait tout cela sur le compte du froid qui l'avait perturbée pendant quelques jours et elle n'avait pas été la seule. Madame Pomfresh avait dû travailler sans relâche pour soigner tous les étudiants qui venaient à l'infirmerie avec la grippe ou un rhume.

Ginny était un peu plus préoccupée par le fait que sa maladie empirait chaque fois qu'elle écrivait dans le journal.

« Ginny ? » Quelqu'un la secoua par le bras. « Ginny, réveille-toi ! »

La rouquine leva la tête de la table sur laquelle elle s'était endormie, elle regarda tout autour d'elle avec des yeux fatigués. Emma était assise en face d'elle de l'autre côté de la table et elle riait d'une manière incontrôlée en désignant la dernière des Weasley. « Tu as quelque chose de collé sur ta joue. »

Ginny toucha celle-ci et ôta le parchemin qui s'y trouvait. Elle le posa sur la table devant elle, elle rougit légèrement mais rit néanmoins.

« Si tu veux dormir, la bibliothèque n'est certainement pas le meilleur endroit. Je croyais que tu voulais chercher quelques sorts ? », dit Emma en souriant.

Ginny hocha la tête d'un air fatigué et ouvrit un des livres qui se trouvait devant elle. Elle avait eu quelques difficultés à s'endormir correctement les nuits précédentes, elle avait eu d'horribles cauchemars au sujet d'une chambre avec un haut plafond et un serpent.

Une image ayant comme sujet des chauves-souris qui attaquaient leur victime retint toute son attention. Il s'intitulait le sortilège de la chauve-furie et la description sous le titre disait que le sort faisait se couvrir le visage de la victime de chauves-souris qui battaient des ailes en tous sens.

« C'est ça ! », s'exclama Ginny toute contente en montrant la page à son amie. Le sourire d'Emma s'élargit lorsqu'elle lut le descriptif. « Ca semble bien. Je pense qu'il pourrait m'être également très utile. », dit-elle en réfléchissant.

Ginny aperçut une touffe de cheveux bruns qui dépassait d'une pile de livres. L'instant d'après, le visage d'Hermione apparut et Ginny lui fit signe de venir à elle.

La Gryffondor se leva de sa place et s'approcha d'elle. Elle regardait Emma d'une manière incertaine.

« Hey, Ginny. Il est bon de voir que tu es ici. Je pense que ton frère Ron ne sait même pas où se trouve la bibliothèque... », déclara Hermione en risquant un timide regard vers l'autre Serpentarde.

« Ouais, il n'a jamais vraiment apprécié la lecture. », confirma Ginny en souriant. « C'est mon amie, Emma Avery. », dit-elle en présentant la jeune fille assise en face d'elle.

Hermione tendit sa main. « Je suis Hermione Granger, très heureuse de vous rencontrer. »

Ginny remarqua qu'Emma hésita un instant avant de lui serrer la main et de regarder autour d'elle avec inquiétude.

La plus jeune des Weasley fut un peu déroutée par le comportement de son amie mais heureusement Hermione n'ait rien remarqué.

« Ginny, je ne sais pas si tu veux mais l'équipe de quidditch de Gryffondor va s'entraîner dans quelques instants. Peut être pourrais-tu m'accompagner et regarder Ron… Je veux dire tu le veux… »

« J'adorais voir cela. », répondit Ginny en jetant en regard interrogateur à sa camarade. « Viens-tu également ? »

Emma sembla incertaine pendant un court instant puis finalement elle acquiesça de la tête.

Madame Prince avait durant cet intervalle tourné son attention vers elles car elle désapprouvait habituellement toute conversation ayant lieu dans la bibliothèque. Elle les observa avec ses yeux étroits à travers ses lunettes en écailles qui lui donnaient l'air d'être un croisement entre un faucon et un hibou à lunettes.

Elle coiffait ses cheveux en un chignon qui ressemblait à une immense ruche, ce qui avait incité les jumeaux l'année précédente à transformer la dite coiffure en ce véritable objet. La bibliothécaire avait été à l'infirmerie pendant plusieurs jours en raison des piqûres d'abeilles et Ginny n'avait jamais vu sa mère aussi en colère quand elle avait reçu la lettre de Dumbledore l'informant de la farce.

Elle sourit intérieurement : elle appréciait énormément les blagues de ses deux frères au moins quand elle n'en faisait pas les frais.

« Ginny ? Qu'est-ce qui tu fais sourire ? », demanda Emma en lui adressant un drôle de coup d'œil.

Ginny sortit de ses pensées et secoua la tête. « Je pensais juste à ce que mes frères avaient fait l'année dernière. Ils avaient transformé le chignon de madame Prince… » Elle remarqua l'expression réprobatrice d'Hermione et elle s'interrompit dans son récit. Puis elle déclara à sa camarade : « Je te raconterai tout cela un peu plus tard, dans notre dortoir. »

Elles sortirent en hâte de la bibliothèque, sentant le regard perçant tel un faucon de la bibliothécaire posé sur leur dos.

« Où donc nous attend Ron ? », demanda Ginny tandis qu'elles traversèrent le hall d'entrée.

« Eh bien, il est déjà sur le terrain de Quidditch. », expliqua Hermione en les guidant à travers le parc de Poudlard en direction de l'aire de jeu. Le ciel avait des nuages gris et quelques gouttes de pluie tombaient sur elles.

« Pensez-vous que l'équipe de Gryffondor sera d'accord que nous assistions à leur entraînement ? », demanda Emma incertaine pendant que les trois filles montaient dans les tribunes.

« Pourquoi ne le seraient-ils pas ? », déclara Hermione en haussant les épaules.

Ron était assis au milieu des gradins et les regardait d'un air incrédule. « Hermione, as-tu perdu la tête ? Tu ne peux pas amener des Serpentards à notre entraînement ! Elles vont espionner pour leur équipe ! », s'exclama Ron, indigné, en pointant un doigt accusateur en direction des deux jeunes filles.

« L'une de ces Serpentardes est ta sœur et elle a un nom ! », marmonna Ginny sombrement en lançant un regard furieux à son frère. « Je suis Ginny au cas où tu l'aurais oublié. »

Hermione croisa les bras devant sa poitrine et elle le regarda de travers. « Tu es vraiment stupide, Ron. Penses-tu réellement que ta sœur ou son amie ira rapporter à leur équipe l'entraînement des Gryffondors ? »

« Qui sait... », marmonna Ron dans sa barbe.

Ginny soupira, risqua à un bref coup d'œil sur les joueurs volants au-dessus de leur tête, vêtus de leurs uniformes rouge et or. « Peut être est-il préférable que nous partions... », murmura t-elle gênée.

« Regardez ! », lâcha Emma en montrant le vestiaire. « L'équipe de Serpentard se dirige vers le terrain. »

En effet, quelques grandes silhouettes revêtues de vert et argent avançaient vers celui-ci, ils avaient leur balai à la main.

« Que diable font-ils là ? », cria Ron furieux, son visage devenant de plus en plus rouge.

Maintenant les membres de l'équipe de Gryffondor avaient également remarqué les Serpentards. Ils plongèrent vers le sol et descendirent de leurs balais quelques secondes plus tard.

« Oh, cela va se terminer par une bagarre. », déclara Ginny en descendant les marches des tribunes pour se rapprocher de la scène. Emma, Ron et Hermione étaient directement derrière elle et Ginny pouvait entendre son frère Ron marmonner toutes sortes de jurons.

« Flint ! », hurla le capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor, Ginny n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de son nom. « C'est notre séance d'entraînement ! Alors tirez-vous ! »

Le préfet et le capitaine de l'équipe de Serpentard eut un sourire méchant sur son visage tandis qu'il baissait les yeux vers l'autre garçon.

« Je vais vous décevoir, Dubois, mais c'est la nôtre. »

Les membres de l'équipe de Gryffondor protestèrent simultanément, se rapprochèrent des Serpentards qui n'étaient pas du tout intimidés car il n'y avait que des garçons dans leur équipe alors qu'il y avait trois filles dans celle des autres.

Ron était debout à côté de Harry et Hermione tandis que Ginny et Emma avaient décidé de s'interposer entre les deux groupes quoiqu'elles fussent plus proches de leurs camarades de maison.

Flint montra un morceau de papier à Dubois dont le visage s'assombrit aussitôt. « Vous avez un nouvel attrapeur, qui ? », demanda-t-il plein de curiosité, oubliant presque instantanément sa précédente colère.

Ginny était sur la pointe de pieds et essayait de voir au-dessus des six grands Serpentards. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'elle vit Drago Malfoy sortir derrière leur dos. Il affichait un large sourire. Etait-il le nouvel attrapeur ? La plus jeune des Weasley échangea un regard tout étonné avec Emma qui semblait aussi surprise qu'elle-même. Cela allait certainement le rendre encore plus arrogant et vaniteux.

Elle pouvait voir l'aversion sur les visages de ses frères mais Ron et Harry semblaient particulièrement dégoûtés par la perspective d'avoir Malfoy en tant que nouvel attrapeur. Les yeux de Ginny, comme ceux des autres, tombèrent sur les balais que l'équipe brandissait devant eux.

Ginny retint son souffle lorsqu'elle reconnut les balais : des Nimbus deux mille un. Elle aurait voulu voler sur l'un d'eux. Celui-ci devait procurer de merveilleuses sensations. Jusqu'à présent, tout ce qu'elle avait fait c'était de voler sur des Brossdur à l'arrière des jumeaux et ils étaient beaucoup plus lents que les nouveaux modèles.

Elle remarqua les expressions choquées des membres de l'équipe de Gryffondor et le regard plein de désir de Ron.

Malfoy fit de même et son sourire s'élargit.

« Ils sont bons, n'est-ce pas ? » Le garçon blond donna aux balais un regard faussement admiratif. « Mais peut-être que l'équipe de Gryffondor va réussir à trouver un peu d'or afin de se procurer de nouveaux balais. Vous pourriez éventuellement vendre ces Brossdur à un musée. »

Le visage de Ron était désormais cramoisi et Hermione fit un pas en avant et lâcha : « Au moins, aucun joueur de Gryffondor n'a payé pour faire partie de l'équipe ! »

« Oh… Oh… », murmura Emma, ses yeux allaient des Gryffondors aux Serpentards.

La bouche de Ginny était légèrement ouverte pendant qu'elle regardait tout cela avec beaucoup d'attention.

« Ferme-la, toi, espèce de sang de bourbe ! », cracha Drago, ses yeux gris se réduisirent à deux fentes.

Ginny mit sa main sur sa bouche, étouffant ainsi un halètement de surprise. Il y eut des cris outrés sur le terrain et Ron pointa sa baguette réparée avec du ruban adhésif parce que le saule cogneur avait cassé celle-ci le premier jour vers Drago.

Au lieu de frapper le blond Serpentard, le sort toucha Ron juste au niveau de sa poitrine. Cela le projeta plusieurs mètres en arrière. L'équipe de Serpentard se mit à rire alors que Ron commença à vomir de répugnantes et visqueuses limaces. Emma regarda avec attention sa camarade et attendit sa réaction. Ginny se précipita vers son frère, s'agenouilla à côté d'Harry qui essayait d'aider son ami.

« Ca va ? », demanda t-elle inquiète, regardant totalement dégoûtée comment une autre limace sortait de sa bouche.

« Qu'est-ce que… » Slug « …tu fais ici de toute façon ? » Slug « …Ne devrais-tu pas… » Slug « … Etre en train de rire ? » Slug « …avec tes Serpentards là-bas… », grogna Ron méchamment.

« Ne penses-tu pas que tu es un peu injuste, Ron ? », lâcha Hermione sur un ton plein de reproches mais Ginny s'était déjà redressée et secoua la tête.

« C'est bon, Hermione. Je m'en vais », murmura-t-elle, se sentant terriblement blessée. Elle ne voulait pas supporter les bêtises que lui disait son frère.

Sans aucun autre mot, elle se retourna et se dirigea vers Emma qui avait entendu ce que Ron avait dit et qui lui adressa un regard plein de compassion.

« Tu vois, Weasley, ils te laissent tous tomber maintenant que tu es à Serpentard. Vaut mieux essayer d'être l'une d'entre nous car il n'y a pas d'autre endroit où tu seras accueillie. », déclara Drago d'une voix traînante.

Ginny choisit de l'ignorer mais ses paroles semblaient se graver dans son esprit. Peu importait si elle essayait de les repousser, elles surgissaient toujours et diffusaient un sentiment d'anxiété et d'inquiétude à l'intérieur d'elle-même.

Etait-ce vrai ce qu'il avait dit ? Jusqu'à présent, le reste de sa famille avait essayé de faire preuve de compréhension, au moins aussi compréhensif qu'ils le pouvaient au regard des circonstances d'être à Serpentard. Ron était le seul à se comporter comme un imbécile, quoique Harry l'était également, ce dernier étant plus que distant vis-à-vis d'elle de toute façon.

« N'écoute pas ce qui dit Drago. », murmura Emma avec insistance. « Ton frère changera finalement d'avis. Il doit se rendre compte qu'être à Serpentard ne modifiera pas ta personnalité. »

Ginny regarda sa nouvelle amie avec un sourire forcé, voulant croire que ses paroles étaient vraies mais... L'étaient-elles ? Le fait d'être à Serpentard la changerait-t-elle ? Ne pas être dans cette maison n'influençait-il pas tout son être ?

« Tu m'as dit toi-même que les Serpentards ne doivent compter que sûr eux-mêmes parce qu'ils sont détestés par le reste du monde. », marmonna Ginny amèrement, en regardant dans les yeux bruns de sa camarade.

« Hum… Mais peut être que l'hostilité entre les Serpentards et les autres maisons diminuera ou même disparaitra… », suggéra Emma, pas très convaincue.

Ginny grogna : « Bien sûr et le calamar géant gagnera le prix du plus charmant sourire de 'Sorcière Hebdo'… »

« Eh bien... » Emma sourit. « Ce serait certainement une amélioration par rapport à Lockhart… »

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sa tête lui faisait mal, comme si elle allait exploser à chaque instant, et les trous noirs dans sa mémoire empêchaient son état d'anxiété de diminuer.

On était qu'à la fin du mois de Septembre et elle se sentait comme si un train lui avait roulé sur la tête à plusieurs reprises au cours des quatre dernières semaines. Son manque de sommeil avait atteint un tel point qu'elle n'était plus capable de se concentrer sur ses études. Et si elle n'avait pas eu l'aide d'Emma, elle aurait probablement eu plusieurs retenues pour des absences de devoirs au cours des derniers jours. Elle essayait vraiment de faire son travail mais à chaque fois qu'elle étudiait attentivement une page trop longtemps, un épais brouillard semblait se propager dans son esprit.

Elle avait demandé conseil à son journal mais Tom l'avait rassurée en lui disant qu'il était un peu normal d'être un peu stressé durant la première année.

Elle sentit quelqu'un la secouer par son épaule et elle leva les yeux du livre qu'elle avait fixé durant la dernière heure sans avoir réussi à en lire une seule ligne.

« Hey, Ginny. C'est la troisième fois que tu t'endors, aujourd'hui. Peut-être devrais-tu aller t'allonger et essayer de reposer. Tu pourras copier mon devoir de métamorphose demain matin. », suggéra Emma qui était assise à côté de la rouquine sur la longue table dans la salle commune des Serpentards.

« Elle ne connaît certainement pas mieux. Je veux dire que sa famille doit partager un seul lit. Elle est habituée à dormir sur des chaises. », lâcha Pansy Parkinson à la cantonade à travers la salle, cela provoqua des pouffements de rire hystériques parmi son petit groupe de filles.

Ginny se sentit rougir car elle remarqua que tous les regards des personnes présentes étaient désormais rivés sur elle.

« La traîtresse à son sang n'est pas habituée à avoir autant de luxe comme il y en a dans notre salle commune. Il suffit de regarder ses vêtements usés ! », s'exclama Mortag McDougal, un petit garçon de deuxième année qui s'accrochait aux basques de Théodore Nott la plupart du temps.

« Tais-toi... », gronda Emma d'un air furieux en se levant de sa chaise. Ginny regarda sa camarade bouche bée, elle ne l'avait jamais vue en colère.

« Défens-tu cette sale traîtresse à son sang ? Je me demande ce que pensera ton père de tout ça… », murmura Mortag méchamment.

Emma eut le souffle coupé. Elle arbora une expression craintive sur son visage. Il y eut un silence absolu dans la pièce pendant un moment mais tous les yeux restaient rivés sur la jeune Weasley. Drago et ses toutous étaient assis sur un canapé et affichaient un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Ginny était fatiguée des gens qui parlaient derrière son dos. Une partie des Serpentards faisait des commérages sur elle au sujet de sa famille et le reste de l'école faisait de même à propos d'être la première Weasley dans cette maison. Elle était lasse de tout cela. Elle sentait son esprit s'embrumer mais elle combattit les vertiges et se leva.

« Cessez de parler comme cela, merde ! Son sang est aussi pur que le vôtre ! », cria Miranda Flint, qui se mit debout et se plaça à côté d'Emma et de Ginny. « Tu n'es qu'un imbécile, McDougal ! »

Le garçon avança vers Miranda, sortit sa baguette de sa poche et la pointa en direction de la jeune fille.

« Je ne me laisserai pas insulter par une première année », gronda t-il.

« Oh mais si. Si tu oses toucher ne serait-ce qu'un seul cheveu de ma sœur, je t'étriperai. », dit Marcus tandis qu'il repoussait violemment le jeune garçon contre une armoire, ce qui le fit tomber à terre. Ginny était sans voix en voyant ses camarades la soutenir alors qu'elle était incapable de se défendre elle-même.

« Si vous voulez mon avis, la traîtresse à son sang ne nous cause que des problèmes... », marmonna Pansy en donnant à la rouquine un regard dédaigneux.

« Personne ne te demande ton avis, Pansy. », dit Drago d'une voix traînante, toujours assis sur le canapé à côté de la cheminée. Pansy le regarda comme si elle avait été giflée, sa bouche resta grande ouverte sous le choc.

Ginny en avait assez entendu, elle se retourna et tituba en direction de l'escalier en colimaçon qui menait aux dortoirs des filles. Elle sentit l'obscurité se répandre dans son esprit. Elle commença à gravir les marches et en avait monté la moitié de l'escalier lorsque le noir complet s'abattit sur elle. Elle se sentit tomber en arrière.

Un fort bruit sourd retentit à travers la salle commune quand la tête de Ginny heurta une des marches en métal. Certaines personnes crièrent, d'autres haletèrent.

Drago, comme la majorité de ses camarades, se précipita vers la jeune fille qui était allongée, immobile sur le sol, du sang s'échappait d'une entaille à la tête. Emma tomba à genoux à côté de son amie et la secoua légèrement pour avoir une réaction mais rien ne se produisit.

« Regardez ce que vous avez fait ! », hurla t-elle toute paniquée. « C'est votre faute à tous ! C'est déjà assez difficile pour elle que les autres maisons s'en prennent à elle mais que ses propres camarades de Serpentard fassent de même, c'est tout simplement dégoûtant ! »

« Calme-toi... Elle est juste inconsciente en raison du coup. Quelqu'un devrait l'emmener à l'infirmerie. », déclara Drago, ses yeux gris frôlèrent la rouquine.

Marcus Flint acquiesça de la tête et souleva la jeune fille à terre.

« En tant que préfet, c'est mon travail. Et quand je reviendrai, je veux que vous vous entendiez les uns et les autres. Nous sommes des Serpentards, nous sommes des moutons noirs dans un château rempli de bien pensants moutons blancs. Nous devons rester soudés ou ils obtiendront le meilleur de nous. »

Son discours rendit ses camarades de maison silencieux et quelques uns semblaient même un peu décontenancés.

Marcus se retourna et marcha en direction du trou dans le mur qui menait à la sortie de la salle commune.

« Attends, nous venons avec toi ! », cria Miranda qui suivit son frère avec Emma à ses côtés.

Quand ils arrivèrent à l'infirmerie, madame Pomfresh allongea Ginny sur un lit et examina sa blessure.

« Que s'est-il passé ? », demanda-t-elle en regardant d'un air suspicieux les trois Serpentards.

« Elle se sentait très fatiguée récemment et aujourd'hui, elle s'est évanouie en montant l'escalier en colimaçon. Sa tête a heurté une marche en tombant... », expliqua Emma calmement, quoiqu'elle ait remarqué la suspicion dans la voix de la femme âgée.

« Hum… Eh bien. Je vais lui donner une potion guérissante et elle devrait être en mesure de quitter l'infirmerie dans la soirée. », déclara l'infirmière en réfléchissant avant de faire sortir les trois étudiants.

« Pourquoi ne pouvons-nous pas rester ? », demanda Miranda, déçue.

Madame Pomfresh secoua la tête et répondit : « Mademoiselle Weasley a besoin de repos. » Puis elle leur claqua la porte au visage.

« Je te parie qu'elle craint que nous, les méchants Serpentards, n'étouffions l'un de ses patients avec un oreiller... », marmonna Marcus Flint tandis qu'ils se dirigèrent vers les donjons.

« Tu as essayé de le faire une fois, avec moi. », rétorqua Miranda en souriant.

Son frère ébouriffa ses cheveux noirs et lui rendit son sourire.

« Il s'agissait là d'une regrettable erreur. »

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ginny se réveilla une demi-heure plus tard. Madame Pomfresh lui raconta les évènements précédents et comment elle avait atterri à l'infirmerie. Elle se sentit un peu gênée d'avoir été inconsciente au milieu de la salle commune.

« Mademoiselle Avery m'a dit que vous aviez été fatiguée, dernièrement. », déclara madame Pomfresh en observant attentivement sa patiente.

Ginny haussa les épaules, ne voulant pas parler de son journal à personne. Elle ne savait même pas elle-même si celui-ci avait un lien avec sa maladie ou si elle s'imaginait des choses.

« Je dois simplement m'habituer aux cours et aux devoirs. », répondit-elle sans conviction.

L'infirmière ne sembla pas convaincue mais n'aborda plus le sujet. Elle autorisa finalement Ginny à quitter l'infirmerie peu de temps après leur conversation.

Quand Ginny retourna à la salle commune, personne ne l'ennuya ou lui dit de vilaines choses. Marcus Flint lui demanda même comment elle allait et ses camarades de chambrée lui donnèrent des chocogrenouilles. Elle s'allongea sur le lit et se demanda combien de temps il lui faudrait pour que ses camarades de maison commencent à l'appeler par son nom.

Elle était à peu près certaine que leur bonté ne durerait pas éternellement : la plupart d'entre eux étaient gentils ou l'ignoraient mais quelque uns continuaient à insulter sa famille ; en particulier Pansy et son groupe. Elle pensa qu'il y avait des brutes dans chaque maison et, en fin de compte, elle réalisa qu'elle était assez à l'aise d'être à Serpentard. Finalement, elle sombra dans un sommeil agité.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui.

Je vous donne rendez-vous dans deux semaines pour le prochain chapitre.

En attendant, merci de me laisser une petite review. Cela me fait toujours plaisir.

Bisous.

DiagonAlleyParis


	5. Halloween

J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année. Je vous souhaite une bonne et heureuse année 2009.

Un grand merci à Caella, Marine D., hamataroo, RUBIKA666, Aurelie Malfoy, luffynette, MarineD. et Yudith qui ont laissé une review pour le quatième chapitre de cette histoire. J'apprécie beaucoup vos petits commentaires.

Voici donc le cinquième chapitre.

Bonne lecture.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Auteur** **:** Sephora85

**Titre en anglais : **A Weasel In The Snapekit

**Titre en français** **:** Une belette dans la fosse aux serpents

**Traducteur** **:** DiagonAlleyParis

**Disclaimer** **:** Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling

**Beta Reader** **:** Tigrou19 qui me relit et corrige mes imperfections.

**Sujet** : Ginny Weasley est répartie à Serpentard, au lieu de Gryffondor. Cela peut-il modifier le déroulement des évènements ? Et pour ceux qui pourraient objecter : « Une Weasley à Serpentard ? C'est impossible ! », je vous rappelle que Ginny a en sa possession le journal de Tom Elvis Jedusor et que celui-ci aurait pu influencer le choixpeau et envoyer ainsi notre petite belette dans la fosse aux serpents…

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Une belette dans la fosse aux serpents**

**Chapitre 5**** : Halloween**

Ginny se sentait fatiguée, très fatiguée. Parfois, il lui semblait que son énergie était aspirée par le journal lorsqu'elle écrivait dedans. Elle grogna intérieurement à cette pensée absurde. Un journal ne pouvait pas faire de telles choses.

Elle mit une cuillère de sa bouillie d'avoine dans sa bouche et regarda d'un air amorphe le livre de potions qui était adossé à une grande théière en face d'elle. Elle n'avait pas encore réussi à faire ses devoirs.

De nouveau.

Cela devenait une mauvaise habitude pour elle. Depuis le début du petit-déjeuner, elle essayait de lire le quatrième chapitre qu'ils devaient avoir terminé pour aujourd'hui mais elle n'était encore qu'au début de celui-ci. Rogue serait en colère contre elle, il allait probablement lui enlever des points ou lui donner une retenue.

Non, il ne fera pas cela, se dit-elle convaincue. Il n'enlevait jamais de point à la maison Serpentard, s'il pouvait l'éviter. De plus, il n'aimait guère donner de retenues à une personne dont il avait la charge.

Ginny soutenait sa tête avec sa main et elle regardait d'un air fatigué le plafond enchanté de la grande salle. Il y avait un sombre et gris, nuageux ciel ce qui n'améliora guère son humeur. Elle soupira fortement, ferma le livre en réalisant qu'elle n'était pas en mesure de se concentrer.

« Tu as l'air fatigué, Ginny. », dit Emma avec un ton plein d'inquiétude.

« Hum… Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi la nuit dernière… Ni la nuit précédente… Ni depuis plusieurs semaines… »

« Tu dois être en forme pour ce soir ! », s'exclama Miranda, qui était assise à côté d'Emma.

Ginny lui donna un regard interrogateur.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Ca alors ! Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié la fête d'Halloween ! Tout le château est décoré ! On ne peut guère ignorer cela ! », déclara Emma incrédule.

La rousse laissa errer son regard à travers la salle. C'était en effet décoré avec des citrouilles dans lesquelles on avait sculpté des lanternes et qui flottaient au-dessus de leurs têtes. Les murs étaient couverts de toiles d'araignée et des chauves-souris volaient d'un bout à l'autre de la grande salle. Elle fronça les sourcils, confuse.

Comment avait-elle pu rater cela ? Quelque chose n'allait pas chez elle, c'était grave.

Finalement, son regard se posa sur la table des Gryffondors et elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas parlé à ses frères depuis au moins une semaine. Ce fut à cet instant précis qu'Hermione leva les yeux et qu'elle lui fit signe de se joindre à eux.

Après avoir donné à ses amies une brève explication sur l'endroit où elle allait, Ginny se leva et se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondors. Elle savait que beaucoup de ses camarades de maison n'aimaient pas qu'elle aille parler aux rouge et or. Les Serpentards étaient censés rester entre eux mais elle ne voulait pas arrêter de parler à ses frères. Elle se laissa tomber sur le banc à côté d'Hermione et en face d'Harry et de Ron.

« Mauvaise table », marmonna Ron en lui adressant un sale coup d'œil. Elle remarqua quelques regards hostiles de la part de quelques Gryffondors qu'elle ne connaissait pas mais elle essaya de les ignorer.

« Bonjour à tous ! », dit Ginny d'une voix faussement douce tout en lançant un regard noir à son frère.

« Allez-vous à la fête ce soir ? », demanda t-elle à Hermione finalement.

« Non, Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête nous a invités à son anniversaire de mort, dans les cachots », répondit l'autre fille.

Ginny souleva les sourcils d'étonnement.

« Un anniversaire de mort ? »

« Ouais, il semble être fier d'être mort depuis cinq cents ans », expliqua Harry en haussant les épaules.

Ginny sourit quoiqu'elle pensait qu'il était inquiétant de fêter sa propre mort.

« J'espère que vous vous amuserez bien. »

« Je suis sûr que tu apprécierais énormément la fête. La sombre atmosphère doit te plaire beaucoup… », murmura Ron sombrement, en regardant ostensiblement le crête de Serpentard sur son uniforme.

« Quel est ton problème, Ron ? », siffla Ginny irritée.

« Tu dois le demander ? » demanda t-il en laissant d'échapper un incrédule grondement. « Permets-moi de le préciser. TU ES A SERPENTARD ! »

« Le choixpeau voulait également me répartir à Serpentard », déclara Harry tranquillement, en levant les yeux de son assiette.

Ginny lui donna un sourire reconnaissant. Son enthousiaste affection pour lui se propagea à travers son corps.

Ron sembla déconcerté, il ouvrit et ferma la bouche en silence.

« Mais... Tu es à Gryffondor », murmura-t-il finalement.

« Oui, parce que je ne voulais pas être à Serpentard. J'ai choisi Gryffondor », expliqua Harry.

« Ha ! », s'exclama Ron triomphalement en pointant un doigt accusateur vers sa sœur. « Elle a donc choisi d'être à Serpentard ! »

Ginny le fixa, ses yeux se rétrécirent.

« Je n'ai pas eu le choix ! Le choixpeau ne m'a pas demandé mon avis », lâcha-t-elle en perdant patience.

« C'est ce que tu dis. Il n'y a pas de preuve », marmonna Ron en la regardant avec un air plein de défi.

« Tu devrais t'entendre parler, on dirait un imbécile », rétorqua Ginny irritée.

« Je préfère être un imbécile plutôt qu'être un Serpentard ! Tu aimes bien être à Serpentard ! », cria-t-il avec indignation.

Ginny se leva du banc, ses poings serrés.

« Je suis désolée de ne pas être anéantie ! Si j'étais comme toi, j'irais probablement me jeter de la plus haute tour de ce château ! » Elle se rapprocha de lui, sa tête indiquait clairement sa colère. La salle était silencieuse et observait attentivement la scène qui se déroulait à la table de Gryffondors. « Maintenant, tu vas m'écouter et bien m'écouter car je ne me répéterai pas. Je suis à Serpentard et j'aime ça. Je ne m'excuserai pas d'être dans cette maison et j'en ai assez d'être traitée comme une criminelle juste parce que je ne suis pas à Gryffondor ! Je n'ai tué ou torturé personne, ni fait quelque chose pour laquelle je devrais me sentir coupable. Soit tu l'acceptes, soit tu me laisses tranquille. Je n'écouterai plus tes conneries ! » Avec un dernier dur regard, elle se retourna et quitta rapidement la grande salle.

Tous les yeux la suivirent et dès que la porte se referma derrière elle, la salle éclata en murmures sur ce qui venait de se passer.

Ginny se précipita vers les cachots. Elle sentit cet insurmontable et épais brouillard qui commençait à envahir sa tête comme il l'avait fait assez souvent récemment. Plus elle se rapprochait de la salle commune des Serpentards et plus celui-ci lui semblait dense, bannissant toutes pensées correctes dans son esprit. Elle mit son front contre le mur et essaya de se concentrer. Que lui arrivait-il ?

Le brouillard devint de plus en plus épais et sombre jusqu'à ce que son esprit soit obscurci. Elle sentit son corps en mouvement et poussé par un force invisible. Une petite voix dans sa tête, trop forte pour qu'elle puisse y résister, lui ordonna de bouger et elle s'exécuta. Son esprit semblait être enveloppé d'un un épais coton.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elle cligna une fois, deux fois les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration. Elle secoua la tête et essaya de libérer son esprit des vertiges qui restaient. Lentement, elle ouvrit les yeux et fixa le lavabo en face d'elle. Comment était-elle arrivée là ? Quelle heure était-il ?

Elle baissa son regard vers la montre moldue autour de son poignet que lui avait offert son père lors du dernier Noël. Ses yeux s'élargirent sous le choc. Il était neuf heures du soir mais elle n'arrivait pas à se rappeler de quoi ce que ce soit à partir du moment où elle avait quitté la grande salle.

Elle remarqua quelque chose de rouge sur la peau de ses paumes et retourna ses mains pour les examiner de plus près, en souhaitant aussitôt qu'elle n'ait rien.

Ses mains étaient couvertes d'un liquide rouge. C'était du sang. Elle redressa la tête et regarda son reflet dans le miroir, ses yeux s'élargirent de terreur. Elle était pâle mais il y avait des traces de sang sur sa joue.

Sa respiration devint irrégulière, la peur la submergeant. Tremblante, elle tourna le robinet et se mit à se laver les mains fébrilement. A chaque mouvement, elle regardait autour d'elle, paniquée, craignant que quelqu'un puisse la voir mais elle était dans les toilettes du deuxième étage chez Mimi Geignarde. Personne ne la dérangerait, ici, même le fantôme n'était pas là. Qu'avait-elle fait ?

Elle entendit des bruits dans le couloir devant les toilettes et elle se raidit. Son corps tremblait d'une manière incontrôlée mais elle se força à bouger et à entrebâiller la porte. Il y avait des gens au bout du couloir, au moins deux douzaines d'étudiants.

Prudemment, elle quitta les toilettes et s'approcha de la foule. Harry, Hermione et Ron faisaient directement face à un mur, ils fixaient sur celui-ci un endroit précis, tout comme le reste des gens présents. Ginny se mit dedans et vit ce qui lui sembla geler l'esprit.

_**La Chambre des Secrets a été ouverte.**_

_**Ennemis de l'Héritier, prenez garde !**_

C'était écrit avec du sang et juste à côté se trouvait la chatte de Rusard, Miss Teigne qui pendait par la queue, accrochée à une torchère, elle était apparemment morte. Un goût de bile monta dans la bouche de Ginny. Elle sentit des larmes monter dans ses yeux.

« Ennemis de l'Héritier, prenez garde ! Vous serez les prochains, sangs de bourbe ! », cria quelqu'un près des lieux.

Ginny regarda dans ses deux yeux gris qui la passaient en revue d'une drôle de façon. Drago affichait un sourire content et satisfait, pas du tout choqué par le message. Elle détourna son regard précipitamment et fit demi-tour. Elle avait besoin d'être seule. Elle avait besoin de s'éloigner de cet endroit.

Elle dévala les escaliers en direction des cachots, terrifiée par ce qu'elle avait vu. Elle cria le mot de passe au mur de pierre et elle se glissa à travers le trou. Elle monta en hâte les marches qui menaient aux dortoirs, entra dans sa chambrée et se jeta sur son lit. Elle fixa avec des yeux ronds le plafond et laissa s'échapper un sanglot. Il y avait du sang sur le mur, c'était le même sang qui avait été sur ses mains.

S'il se pouvait qu'elle soit responsable de la mort de Miss Teigne, l'était-elle ? De chaudes larmes coulaient le long de ses joues et elle ferma les yeux afin d'empêcher celle-ci de descendre. Que se passait-il donc avec elle ?

Elle entendit ses camarades de chambrée entrer et fit semblant de dormir, n'étant pas capable de parler avec elles présentement.

Finalement, la lumière s'éteignit et l'obscurité l'engloutit. Elle ne voulait pas s'endormir, elle avait trop peur de faire quelque chose d'horrible dans le noir.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le lendemain matin, Ginny était encore plus fatiguée que d'habitude mais, heureusement, c'était samedi : il n'y avait donc pas de cours.

Ses camarades de dortoir dormaient encore quand elle se leva pour s'habiller et elle descendit l'escalier en colimaçon vers la salle commune. C'était désert car il était encore très tôt le matin.

Elle avait besoin d'écrire à ses parents, quoiqu'elle ne fût pas sûre de ce qu'elle leur dirait. Elle s'assit à une table et commença à griffonner des choses sans importance sur un morceau de parchemin. Elle ne fit pas mention du récent incident et de ses trous de mémoire, elle ne voulait pas inquiéter ses parents. Quand elle eut fini sa lettre, elle sortit de la salle commune et se dirigea vers la volière.

Elle devait utiliser un hibou appartenant à Poudlard étant donné que Percy ne l'avait pas autorisée à se servir du sien, Hermès. Elle monta l'étroite échelle qui menait à la volière. Les bruits d'os broyés par ses pas lui hérissèrent la peau même si elle savait que ce n'était que les restes des proies des hiboux. Les images du message sur le mur et de la chatte raide envahirent son esprit.

Elle se força à oublier ces souvenirs, elle leva les yeux du sol afin de choisir un oiseau pour la délivrance de la lettre. Ceux-ci rencontrèrent une paire d'yeux gris et elle haleta sous le choc et recula légèrement.

Drago était appuyé contre le mur de la volière avec un énorme grand-duc posé sur son épaule. Un petit sourire satisfait apparut sur son visage au vu de la réaction de Ginny.

« Tu es très nerveuse, Weasley », dit-il d'une voix traînante.

Ginny le regarda bouche bée pendant quelques instants avant qu'elle ne se ressaisisse et qu'elle s'éclaircisse nerveusement la gorge.

« Que fais-tu ici ? », lui demanda-t-elle sur un ton accusateur.

Il souleva un des ses sourcils blonds d'un air interrogateur et désigna son hibou.

« Je voulais envoyer une lettre », dit-il d'un ton moqueur et il lui tourna le dos. Elle regarda comment il attacha une lettre à une des pattes de l'oiseau et envoya celui-ci au loin.

Ginny n'avait pas bougé lorsqu'il se retourna vers elle.

« Intéressant, l'incident d'hier, ne penses-tu pas ? », demanda-t-il doucement. Ginny se raidit légèrement, elle avait l'impression qu'il savait quelque chose. « Mais ce qui est plus intéressant, à mon avis, c'est le fait qu je ne vous ai pas vus à la fête d'Halloween », dit-il délibérément, ses yeux percèrent les siens.

« Je… J'étais dans mon dortoir », mentit-elle en hâte, se sentant rougir.

Son petit sourire s'élargit encore plus et il se rapprocha d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'il la domina de toute sa hauteur. Il avait presque une tête de plus qu'elle.

« Est-ce vrai ? C'est drôle, je t'ai vue quitter les toilettes du deuxième étage alors que tout le monde regardait le message sur le mur… »

Ginny eut son souffle coupé.

« Je… Je ne sais pas ce tu veux dire... », bégaya t-elle, en faisant un pas en arrière.

« Je pense que oui », dit-il fermement. « Que faisais-tu au deuxième étage ? »

Un vent de panique la submergea et elle était sur le point de s'enfuir lorsque Drago l'attrapa par le bras.

« Je t'ai demandé quelque chose. »

Ginny renifla, incapable de retenir plus longtemps ses larmes.

« Je n'ai pas tué la chatte ! » Elle pleura désespérément.

Drago la relâcha et regarda son visage rempli de larmes.

« Je n'ai pas dit que tu l'avais fait. La chatte n'est pas morte, de toute façon. »

Il était troublé par son emportement émotif et ne comprenait guère pourquoi elle était si anxieuse. Son comportement était vraiment suspect.

« Pas morte ? », murmura Ginny pleine d'espoir en regardant son pâle visage.

« Non, elle est juste pétrifiée », expliqua-t-il sans émotion. Il ne souciait guère de la perte ou non de la chatte de Rusard. Cette foutue bestiole ne cessait de les espionner, de toute façon.

Ginny laissa s'échapper un soupir de soulagement. Elle n'était pas une meurtrière. Elle remarqua le regard soupçonneux de Drago et détourna en hâte ses yeux des siens et elle regarda au lieu de cela la lettre dans sa main.

« On pourrait presque croire qu tu en sais plus que tu ne veux l'avouer », déclara le garçon blond.

« Je ne sais rien… », murmura-t-elle sur la défensive alors qu'elle appela un des hiboux de l'école en essayant de se libérer de cette dangereuse conversation. Elle sentit le regard perçant de Drago sur son dos pendant un certain temps jusqu'au moment où elle l'entendit descendre l'échelle. Elle expira lentement et sentit l'anxiété quitter son corps.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Trois jours se sont écoulés depuis l'attaque de Miss Teigne et toute l'école ne parle que de ça. Toutes sortes de théorie ont été avancées par les étudiants mais personne ne sait vraiment ce qu'est la Chambre des Secrets.

Au début, Ginny était sûre que certains de ses camarades de maison devaient savoir des informations au sujet de la Chambre. Elle avait écouté leurs conversations pour avoir des indices mais ses efforts ne lui avaient rien rapporté d'utile.

Ginny avait quitté la grande salle et se dirigeait vers les cachots pour le cours de potions. C'était son premier cours depuis l'incident, Emma et Miranda discutaient à propos de ce qui s'était passé et elles se demandaient, tout comme Ginny, de quoi il s'agissait.

« Hey Ginny, attends ! », cria quelqu'un de derrière. Elle se retourna et le trio d'or courut dans sa direction.

Emma et Miranda s'arrêtèrent à ses côtés et lui adressèrent un regard interrogateur.

« Quelque chose est arrivé ? », demanda Ginny, inquiète, car elle ne pouvait pas imaginer une autre raison pour laquelle les trois lui couraient après.

« Non », répondit Ron, tout essoufflé. « Nous voulions te demander quelque chose. »

« Oui ? »

« Sais-tu ce qu'est… La Chambre des Secrets ? », demanda Harry curieux, en la regardant attentivement.

Ginny sentit sa gorge se resserrer douloureusement mais elle réussit à dire : « Pourquoi devrais-je savoir quelque chose ? »

« Nous pensions que la maison Serpentard devait savoir ce qui se passe », répondit Ron l'air de rien.

Miranda laissa s'échapper un grognement et secoua la tête.

« Oui, bien sûr. Vous savez, nous autres Serpentards, nous sommes responsables de toutes les mauvaises choses qui se passent dans l'école. »

Ginny ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Je t'avais bien dit que c'était une idée stupide de leur demander parce qu'elles sont à Serpentard », dit Hermione. « Je suis désolée, Ginny, de t'avoir dérangée. » La jeune Gryffondor attrapa Ron et Harry par leurs manches et les traîna loin de Ginny.

« Ton frère est plein de préjugés. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? », déclara Emma en plaisantant.

Ginny soupira.

« Je sais qu'il n'est parfois qu'un abruti. Eh bien, en fait, la plupart du temps. »

Elles se dirigèrent vers les cachots et pénétrèrent dans la classe de Potions quelques minutes plus tard. Elles prirent leurs places habituelles au fond de la salle.

Ginny sortait son livre lorsque Rogue fit son entrée dans la pièce, sa robe flottant derrière lui.

« Silence ! » C'était le premier mot qu'il prononçait à chacun de ses cours, alors que cela n'était pas nécessaire.

« Vous allez préparer aujourd'hui une concoction réductrice », énonça-t-il. Avec un petit coup de sa baguette, les instructions apparurent sur le tableau. Ginny alla chercher les ingrédients sur les étagères et commença à préparer la concoction.

Elle essaya de se concentrer sur son travail mais elle ne le put. Elle avait besoin de savoir la réponse à la question qui la préoccupait depuis Halloween. Elle leva les yeux vers le liquide jaune bouillonnant dans son chaudron. C'était supposé être vert à ce stade, cela signifiait qu'elle avait fait une erreur en raison de son inattention.

Rogue marchait dans l'allée du côté des Gryffondors critiquant chaque mélange, avec un profond plissement sur son front. Peut être que cela n'était pas une très bonne idée d'interrompre son cours avec une stupide question mais elle ne pouvait pas attendre plus longtemps.

Hésitante, elle leva la main et attendit que le professeur Rogue la remarque. Finalement, ses yeux se posèrent sur elle et il souleva un sourcil d'un air interrogateur et s'approcha.

« Vous avez une question, mademoiselle Weasley ? », demanda-t-il sur un ton légèrement ennuyé, son expression indiquant sans équivoque qu'il désapprouvait cette interruption dans son cours. Si elle n'avait pas été à Serpentard, il l'aurait probablement totalement ignorée ou aurait enlevé des points à sa maison pour son audace.

Ginny hocha la tête. « Oui, professeur. Qu'est-ce que la Chambre des Secrets ? », demanda-t-elle d'une voix presque craintive en regardant son professeur avec de gros yeux.

La question fit renverser le chaudron d'Eloise Midgen, une fille de Gryffondor. Celui-ci inonda une grande partie du sol avec sa potion. Colin Crevey qui était généralement un garçon pâle, devint blanc comme la craie et le reste de la classe regardait Ginny en état de choc.

Rogue fit un bref mouvement de sa baguette et le sol fut nettoyé du bazar qu'Eloise avait causé puis il siffla doucement : « Cinq points en moins pour Gryffondor, pour maladresse. »

De faibles protestations s'élevèrent à travers la classe mais la plupart des étudiants étaient trop curieux de savoir si leur professeur allait répondre à la question.

« Je ne vois comment cette question pourrait concerner ce cours » commença-t-il doucement, ses yeux sombres fixaient la jeune Weasley. « Toutefois, je crois que vos cerveaux ont encore suffisamment d'espace libre pour rajouter ces quelques informations complémentaires. »

Ginny regarda Rogue attentivement, dans l'espoir qu'il leur dirait quelque chose qui lui permettrait d'évacuer son souci d'avoir ouvert la Chambre des Secrets.

« Il faut savoir que Poudlard a été fondé il y a plus de mille ans par les plus grands mages et sorcières de l'époque. Rowena Serdaigle, Helga Poufsouffle. » Les lèvres de Rogue se plissèrent légèrement de dégoût. « Godric Gryffondor. » Son froncement de sourcils se transforma en air renfrogné et le dégoût était désormais clairement inscrit sur son visage. « … Et Salazar Serpentard. »

Thedeus Wilkes et Jack Dorny poussèrent de fortes acclamations.

« Je vous remercie, monsieur Wilkes et monsieur Dorny », déclara-t-il en ayant quelque chose de similaire à un sourire sur son visage.

Ginny échangea un sourire avec Emma mais elle retourna son attention vers son professeur quand il poursuivit.

« Quelques années après la fondation, les quatre fondateurs entrèrent en conflit au sujet du choix des étudiants. Salazar Serpentard pensait que l'éducation ne devait pas être ouverte aux personnes n'ayant pas d'ascendance magique. » Il s'arrêta et regarda ostensiblement Colin Crevey qui était un né moldu, ce qui le fit rougir fortement.

Ginny ne comprenait pas pourquoi les sangs purs devaient être privilégiés. Selon elle, le sang de la personne n'était pas important, aussi longtemps que celle-ci était capable de faire de la magie.

« Il est dit que Salazar Serpentard construisit une chambre cachée dans Poudlard. Peu de temps avant qu'il ne quitte l'école, il aurait scellé celle-ci et seul son héritier serait en mesure de l'ouvrir. Une fois ouverte, la chambre était censée libérer les horreurs qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur de celle-ci et à supprimer tous les étudiants d'origine moldue de cette école. »

Rogue marqua une pause pendant un instant et immédiatement plusieurs mains se levèrent.

« Oui, monsieur Crevey ? », demanda le maître de potions en une voix impatiente.

Le garçon de Gryffondor s'éclaircit la gorge. « Umm… Certains pensent que Harry Potter est l'héritier de Serpentard » dit-il timidement.

Une raillerie apparut sur le pâle visage de Rogue.

« Je peux vous assurer que Potter ne possède ni les capacités magiques ni le cerveau nécessaire à être l'héritier de Salazar Serpentard. »

La plupart des Serpentards rirent sous cape tandis que certains Gryffondors semblaient plutôt douter. Ginny pensait que c'était ridicule de croire que Harry avait ouvert la Chambre. Il était après tout la raison pour laquelle Vous-Savez-Qui avait disparu et il ne ferait jamais quelque chose d'aussi horrible que cela.

« Maintenant, continuez votre concoction réductrice », ordonna Rogue en ignorant le reste des mains levées.

Les murmures disparurent aussitôt et les étudiants retournèrent à leur travail. Ginny regarda d'un air absent son chaudron, ses très profondes pensées l'empêchant de s'occuper correctement de sa potion.

Seul l'héritier de Salazar Serpentard était en mesure d'ouvrir la Chambre des Secrets, ainsi cela ne pouvait être elle. Un profond soulagement l'envahit quoiqu'un léger doute restait encore dans son esprit.

Lorsque la cloche sonna, elle s'arracha enfin de ses pensées. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son épouvantable potion d'un jaune gélatineux et réalisa qu'elle l'avait ratée. Elle remplit un flacon de celle-ci avec une cuillère et le déposa sur le bureau de Rogue. Elle allait probablement recevoir un Piètre pour son travail et si elle avait été une Gryffondor, cela aurait été définitivement un Troll mais elle s'en moquait.

Elle était contente de son succès dans sa quête d'informations sur la Chambre. Elle se sentait mieux maintenant.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Rendez-vous dans deux semaines pour la suite.

En attendant, merci de prendre quelques minutes sur votre précieux temps pour me laisser une review. Cela me fait tellement plaisir.

Encore une fois, bonne et heureuse année.

Bisous.

DiagonAlleyParis


	6. Serpentard contre Gryffondor

Un grand merci à Yunadufeu, hamataroo, RUBIKA666, luffynette, et MarineD. qui ont laissé une review pour le cinquième chapitre de cette histoire. J'apprécie beaucoup vos petits commentaires, continuez…

Voici donc le sixième chapitre.

Bonne lecture.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Auteur** **:** Sephora85

**Titre en anglais : **A Weasel In The Snapekit

**Titre en français** **:** Une belette dans la fosse aux serpents

**Traducteur** **:** DiagonAlleyParis

**Disclaimer** **:** Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling

**Beta Reader** **:** Tigrou19 qui me relit et corrige mes imperfections.

**Sujet** : Ginny Weasley est répartie à Serpentard, au lieu de Gryffondor. Cela peut-il modifier le déroulement des évènements ? Et pour ceux qui pourraient objecter : « Une Weasley à Serpentard ? C'est impossible ! », je vous rappelle que Ginny a en sa possession le journal de Tom Elvis Jedusor et que celui-ci aurait pu influencer le choixpeau et envoyer ainsi notre petite belette dans la fosse aux serpents…

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Une belette dans la fosse aux serpents**

**Chapitre 6**** : Serpentard contre Gryffondor**

Ginny était assise sur l'un des canapés de la salle commune des Serpentards et discutait avec ses camarades de classe Emma, Miranda et Christina. Cela faisait une semaine que la Chambre des Secrets avait été ouverte et heureusement rien d'autre ne s'était passé jusqu'à présent.

« C'est fou ! Comment as-tu pu te faire prendre ? », cria Marcus Flint au quatrième année Adrian Pucey.

« Ce stupide Gryffondor méritait que je lui jette un sort. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si McGonagall était là et a tout vu », déclara Adrian sur la défensive.

Marcus bondit hors de sa chaise et lança un regard furieux au jeune garçon.

« Pas de ta faute ? Dumbledore t'a suspendu de l'équipe pour le prochain match. Nous n'avons plus de poursuiveur ! Comment suis-je censé en trouver un en seulement deux jours ? Tu sais parfaitement que Warrington a une interdiction de jouer au Quidditch à vie et qu'il ne peut donc pas te remplacer ! » Flint semblait prêt à tuer, une veine au niveau de sa tempe pulsait frénétiquement.

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute », marmonna Pucey plein de défi.

« Si tu dis encore cela une fois de plus, je vais t'étrangler. Et tant pis si je finis à Azkaban ! », gronda Flint.

Soudain, un avion en papier enchanté frappa la tête de Ginny et capta son attention. Elle regarda Miranda qui lui avait, semblait-il, lancé.

« Eh, Ginny. Je parie que tu peux envoyer cette pomme en direction de cette lampe, là-bas ! », dit Miranda bruyamment en désignant l'objet à travers la pièce.

Ginny fixa sa camarade avec un air interrogateur. Elle savait que cette fille était un peu folle mais quelle était cette absurdité ?

« As-tu perdu la tête ? », demanda la rouquine.

« Lance cette foutue pomme », siffla Miranda avec insistance.

Ginny soupira et prit la pomme de la main de son amie et visa la lampe. Elle lança le fruit et celui-ci atteignit facilement sa cible. Miranda afficha un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et elle risqua un coup d'œil à son frère.

Flint avait maintenant oublié Pucey et contemplait désormais Ginny. Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Ginny rougit très fort et jeta un regard furieux à Miranda. Elle ne fut pas en mesure de la réprimander car Marcus s'approcha d'elle.

« C'était un bon lancé », déclara-t-il un peu impressionné. « Sais-tu voler sur un balai ? »

La rouquine cligna plusieurs fois les yeux avant de se forcer à répondre.

« Oui. Je vole depuis plusieurs années à la maison. »

« Bien ! », dit-il avant de se retourner et de crier. « Eh, Miles viens par ici ! »

Miles Bletchey, un grand troisième année avec des cheveux courts blonds foncés, s'approcha d'eux.

Ginny regarda tout cela avec confusion et elle remarqua que les quelques personnes qui étaient présentes dans la salle commune la regardaient.

« J'ai peut être trouvé un remplaçant pour Adrian. », expliqua Flint en désignant Ginny. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous le choc. Elle était devenue sans voix.

« Cette fille ? », demanda Miles d'un air sceptique, ses yeux bleus passèrent rapidement sur elle.

« Eh bien. Nous allons voir si elle est capable de passer le souafle à travers l'anneau et quelles sont ses capacités en vol. C'est pourquoi j'ai besoin de toi en tant que gardien. », déclara Flint.

« Es-tu sûr que tu veuilles une fille de première année dans notre équipe ? » Miles donna à la plus jeune des Weasley un regard désobligeant.

« Tes frères sont les batteurs de l'équipe de Gryffondor, n'est-ce pas ? », demanda Flint. Ginny hocha de la tête en silence, étant incapable de parler, sa langue semblait s'être collée à son palais.

« C'est parfait… » Flint sourit tout content. « Jamais ils ne jetteront un cognard contre leur propre sœur. »

Miles Bletchey eut un sourire espiègle.

« Oui, tu as probablement raison. »

Les deux garçons regardaient Ginny comme si elle était la solution à leur problème. Ils lui rappelèrent des lions affamés qui contemplaient tout simplement un morceau de viande.

« Viens. Je veux voir ce que tu es capable de faire. Allons sur le terrain de Quidditch », insista Marcus Flint sur un ton de commandement. Ginny se leva de son canapé avec hésitation.

« Je n'ai pas de balai. »

« Tu auras celui de Pucey », répliqua Marcus alors qu'il la guidait hors de la salle commune.

« Un Nimbus 2001 ? », demanda la jeune Weasley impressionnée, incapable de contenir son enthousiasme dans sa voix.

« Oui. » Flint la regarda, amusé.

« Je crois que n'avez volé que sur des Brossdur jusqu'à présent », déclara Miles Bletchey d'un air railleur.

« Tais-toi, Miles », siffla Marcus Flint.

Ginny détestait le fait que tout le monde connaisse les problèmes financiers de sa famille.

Ils arrivèrent sur le terrain et Miles lui remit le Nimbus qu'il avait jusqu'à présent porté. Ginny eut la gorge nouée quand elle prit celui-ci dans ses mains. Le balai vibrait légèrement, sa puissance émanait de lui. Elle ne remarqua que très vaguement que certains Serpentards ainsi que ses camarades de classe les avaient suivis et étaient maintenant assis dans les tribunes, tous curieux de voir la jeune Weasley voler. Elle ne pouvait que regarder l'objet dans ses mains. Un balai avec lequel elle voulait évoluer et ce depuis son lancement. Son frère lui en avait parlé durant tout l'été. Elle s'installa avec soin sur le Nimbus, toute heureuse de ne porter qu'un jean au lieu de son uniforme scolaire car cela serait beaucoup plus facile pour le vol.

Elle poussa sur le sol et elle se sentit monter en flèche à la vitesse de l'éclair dans le ciel. Même si elle n'était pas prise dans l'équipe, ce moment était plus qu'elle ne l'avait espéré. Elle volait sur le plus rapide balai que l'on pouvait acheter !

Ginny rit, toute excitée, alors qu'elle tournait en rond. Finalement, elle ralentit et se dirigea vers Marcus et Miles qui flottaient près du but. Leurs expressions ne révélaient rien mais Ginny aurait juré qu'ils avaient été impressionnés en un instant.

Miles se plaça juste en face de l'objectif en cerceau tandis que Marcus lui remettait le souafle.

Elle commença à voler d'un côté à l'autre, elle essaya de confondre le gardien et cela fonctionna. Elle réussit à lancer le souafle à travers les cerceaux à plusieurs reprises, les deux garçons étaient désormais visiblement impressionnés. Son apprentissage avec son frère Charlie qui avait été le capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor lors de son temps à Poudlard avait été apparemment payant.

« Ca suffit ! », annonça Flint en dirigeant vers le vol et en descendant de son balai. Ginny le suivit et le regarda incertaine.

« Bienvenue dans l'équipe. Tu es notre poursuiveur pour le prochain match contre Gryffondor », déclara Flint. Il semblait vraiment soulagé d'avoir trouvé un remplaçant à Pucey. Ginny pensa qu'elle était sur le point de défaillir.

Elle avait entendu dire qu'il n'y avait pas eu de fille dans l'équipe de Serpentard depuis plusieurs années et elle était seulement une première année. Une pensée la frappa.

« Je croyais que les premières années n'étaient pas autorisées à être dans l'équipe. »

« Nous avons besoin de la permission de notre chef de maison et je suis sûr que Rogue sera d'accord. Il est désireux de battre Gryffondor. Ton premier entraînement aura lieu demain. Tu dois t'habituer à l'équipe. »

Ginny hocha la tête. Ses camarades de classe qui avaient été dans les tribunes, se pressèrent vers elle et la félicitèrent toutes excitées.

« Je savais que tu serais parfaite pour l'équipe car tu m'as raconté que tu t'entraînais en secret depuis plusieurs années », s'exclama Miranda.

« C'est pourquoi tu voulais que je lance cette pomme… », murmura Ginny en souriant.

Miranda haussa les épaules mais lui rendit son sourire.

Ginny était pleinement consciente que ses frères se mettraient en colère quand ils apprendront qu'elle sera poursuiveur. Ils ne seront certainement pas contents qu'elle joue contre eux mais pour l'instant elle ne voulait pas penser à cela.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le lendemain, Ginny fut à peine capable de se concentrer sur ses cours. Ses pensées étaient trop occupées par son premier entraînement qui avait lieu l'après-midi et par le match le jour suivant. Jusqu'à présent, seules quelques personnes savaient qu'elle était la remplaçante d'Adrian Pucey. Ginny était très heureuse à ce sujet car elle ne tenait pas à voir la réaction de ses frères à cette nouvelle.

Il était presque l'heure pour l'entraînement, Ginny quitta la salle commune et prit la direction du terrain de Quidditch. Elle ne possédait même pas d'uniforme pour jouer et elle ne pourrait pas en obtenir un d'ici demain, elle avait donc mit un jean usé et un pull.

Marcus Flint attendait déjà devant le vestiaire et lui fit signe de venir.

« Je n'ai pas d'uniforme pour le Quidditch », dit-elle légèrement embarrassée dès qu'il le rejoignit.

« Je n'avais pas pensé à ça jusqu'à présent. Nous avons tous plusieurs uniformes mais vous êtes trop petite pour rentrer dans l'un d'eux. Peut être que la robe de Drago ne sera pas trop grande… », marmonna Flint d'un air songeur en contemplant sa petite stature.

Ginny rougit à la pensée d'avoir à emprunter des vêtements à quelqu'un autre et en particulier ceux de Drago. Elle était tout à fait certaine qu'il n'aimerait pas plus cette idée. Elle n'eut guère le temps de réfléchir à ce sujet car Flint ouvrit la porte du vestiaire et lui indiqua qu'il fallait qu'elle le suive.

Cinq garçons étaient déjà assis sur des bancs ; ils la regardèrent tout surpris.

« Eh, les gars. Comme promis, j'ai trouvé un poursuiveur pour le prochain match », annonça Marcus Flint en désignant Ginny. Elle fixa ses nouveaux camarades avec un air incertain et vit l'incrédulité sur leur visage. Seul Miles Bletchey avait une expression désintéressée car il l'avait vue voler la veille.

Deux des garçons commencèrent à rire et à secouer leur tête.

« Elle est bien bonne, celle-là ! », s'exclama l'un d'eux. Ils cessèrent de rire quand ils virent l'air renfrogné de Flint.

« Tu es sérieux ? », demanda Eric Montague, incrédule. Christina, la camarade de classe de Ginny, était sa sœur.

« Tu veux que cette toute petite fille soit dans l'équipe ? », demanda un autre garçon avec un air sceptique. Ginny lui jeta un regard furieux, jamais personne ne l'avait traitée ainsi jusqu'à présent. Elle n'était pas toute petite !

« Bien sûr, que je ne plaisante pas ! Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre avec de telles balivernes ! Je veux encore gagner cette année. Je veux bien être maudit afin d'empêcher les Gryffondors d'avoir la coupe », gronda Marcus. Ginny se sentit mal à l'aise en raison des regards désobligeants qu'elle recevait.

« Mais elle ? », dit Drago d'un air moqueur.

Ginny serra les poings le long de son corps, elle aurait tant voulu lui lancer le sort de la chauve-furie.

« Je ne veux discuter de mes décisions avec aucun d'entre vous. Elle vole bien et va causer la confusion au sein de l'équipe de Gryffondor. Ses frères ne voudront pas lui lancer de cognards », expliqua finalement Flint. Maintenant que les garçons étaient tous debout, Ginny dut admettre qu'elle se sentait effectivement un peu petite, ils étaient tellement plus grands qu'elle.

« Eh, Drago », dit Flint. « Tu prêteras un de tes uniformes à Ginny pour le match de demain. »

Drago acquiesça de la tête avec réticence quoiqu'il semblât ne pas être très heureux.

Une fois qu'elle fut sur son balai et qu'elle vola dans les airs, elle se sentit beaucoup plus sûre et confiante en elle. Elle essaya de démontrer à ses co-équipiers qu'elle était assez bonne pour jouer au Quidditch. Après l'entraînement, la plupart de ceux-ci semblaient l'avoir accepté comme membre de leur équipe. Ils avaient vu qu'elle volait décemment et qu'elle était rapide en raison de sa petite taille.

Drago était désormais le seul à lui adresser des regards désobligeants mais Ginny essaya de l'ignorer quoique cela se révélât difficile. Elle dut le suivre jusqu'aux dortoirs des garçons afin d'aller chercher un des ses uniformes.

« Tu es sur la bonne voie pour impressionner ton petit ami Potty… », gronda Drago tandis qu'il lui remettait son plus petit vêtement qu'il possédait.

« Pour ton information, il n'est pas mon petit ami », répliqua-t-elle méchamment en lui arrachant des mains l'uniforme. Elle se retourna et était sur le point de quitter la pièce.

« J'espère que la Chambre des Secrets n'occupera pas toutes tes pensées lors du match… », dit-il avec désinvolture.

Ginny ressentit comme un frisson glacé descendant le long de son dos mais elle se força à quitter le dortoir. Elle se précipita vers le sien et se jeta sur son lit. Drago semblait savoir quelque chose et cela l'inquiétait beaucoup. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle passa l'uniforme. Les manches ainsi que les jambes du pantalon étaient beaucoup trop longues pour elle et elle flottait dans le vêtement qui était trop large pour son corps assez mince.

Elle soupira et se leva de son lit. Elle descendit les marches jusqu'à la salle commune. Par chance, c'était assez désert, ainsi peu de personnes pourraient la voir dans cette ridicule apparence.

Miranda et Emma partirent dans un fou rire quand elles la virent.

« J'aimerais te voir voler avec cela ! », s'exclama Miranda entre deux rires.

Ginny les regarda de travers.

« C'est drôle », murmura-t-elle, sarcastique. « Je ne sais pas réduire l'uniforme. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis certaine que mon frère connaît un sort même s'il n'est pas un as en métamorphose ! », déclara Miranda avant de crier en direction de Marcus qui était assis à l'autre bout de la salle. « Eh, Marcus ! Viens par ici ! »

Flint ne sembla pas très heureux d'être ainsi interpellé par sa petite sœur mais vint vers elle quand même. Lorsqu'il vit l'uniforme de Ginny, un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Il tira sa baguette, fronça les sourcils pour se concentrer pleinement.

Ginny dut admettre qu'elle avait un peu inquiète au sujet de ses capacités magiques. Elle ferma les yeux quand elle sentit le sort qui la frappa. Après un moment, elle osa regarder et fut heureuse de constater que son uniforme lui allait parfaitement.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ginny était assise nerveusement dans les vestiaires, écoutant les explications de son capitaine. Elle était trop anxieuse pour réfléchir correctement. A part ses camarades de maison, personne d'autre n'avait découvert qu'elle était la remplaçante de Pucey. Ses frères allaient piquer une crise quand ils la verraient sur le terrain. Peut-être ne la remarqueraient-ils pas, pensa-t-elle, pleine d'espoirs. Elle se réprimanda pour cette stupide idée. Ils remarqueraient une fille avec des cheveux roux dans l'équipe de Serpentard. Cela était évident.

Flint leur ordonna de jouer intensément et d'attaquer les poursuiveurs des Gryffondors dès qu'ils auraient le souafle.

Finalement, ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers le terrain. Ginny était encore cachée derrière ses très grands co-équipiers mais en fin de compte ils durent se mettre en ligne afin d'écouter le discours de Bibine. C'est alors que ses frères et le reste des Gryffondors la remarquèrent. Ce fut alors une pagaille monstre.

Aussitôt, les jumeaux, Harry et le reste de l'équipe de Gryffondor déboulèrent en sa direction. Ginny afficha une expression décontractée.

« Mon Dieu, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ! », s'exclama Fred.

« C'est un membre de notre équipe », déclara calmement Marcus en souriant d'un air entendu.

« Non, elle ne l'est pas ! », marmonna George.

« C'est ridicule ! », ajouta Fred.

« Qu'est-elle censée faire ? Etre votre mascotte ? Elle ne sait même pas voler ! », cria Ron avec dérision qui courrait à travers le terrain alors qu'il n'était pas autorisé à le faire.

« Je sais voler ! », rétorqua Ginny avec indignation.

George la prit par le bras.

« Tu ne peux pas avoir envie de jouer pour les Serpentards ! », murmura-t-il instamment, ce qui lui valut un sale regard de sa sœur.

Fred essaya une autre tactique.

« Ginny, tu ne peux pas être sérieuse. C'est beaucoup trop dangereux pour toi. Nous ne voulons pas que tu sois blessée. »

Ginny libéra son bras de l'emprise de son frère et siffla.

« Je vais jouer. Je sais prendre soin de moi ! » Elle voulait montrer à ses frères qu'elle savait jouer au Quidditch ! Comment osaient-ils lui dicter sa conduite ?

Madame Bibine se positionna entre les Serpentards et les Gryffondors car ils avaient commencé à se repousser les uns contre les autres.

« Que se passe t-il ? », demanda t-elle.

« Notre sœur ne peut pas jouer ! », déclara Fred avec insistance.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle ne le pourrait pas. Elle a la permission explicite de son chef de maison », répondit Bibine. Ginny entendit ses frères murmurer quelque chose au sujet d'une vieille chauve-souris et d'un connard graisseux alors qu'ils montaient sur leurs balais à contrecoeur.

« A mon coup de sifflet ! », dit Madame Bibine. Tous les joueurs s'envolèrent immédiatement dans les airs et les acclamations de la foule emplirent le terrain.

Marcus Flint avait eu raison dans son hypothèse, aucun cognard n'alla en direction de Ginny pendant le jeu. Une des raisons à cela était le fait que ses frères avaient peur d'être mis en charpie par Molly. L'autre était que le cognard poursuivait seulement Harry et de toute évidence il ne s'intéressait pas du tout aux autres joueurs sur le terrain.

Ginny était un peu inquiète à propos d'Harry mais elle n'eut guère le temps à penser à cela car elle devait marquer des buts pour son équipe. Sa petite taille était un incroyable avantage et elle était capable de voler plus vite que les autres joueurs. De toute façon, les balais des Gryffondors étaient inférieurs.

Il commença à pleuvoir abondamment et Ginny devint plus lente en raison de ses vêtements trempés. Le cognard continuait à poursuivre Harry qui volait en zigzag pour éviter de se faire toucher. Drago regardait tout cela avec amusement au lieu de chercher le vif d'or.

Le cœur de Ginny sembla s'arrêter quand elle remarqua la toute petite boule dorée juste à côté de son oreille gauche. Son regard se posa sur Harry qui regardait également celle-ci. A cet instant, le cognard heurta le bras d'Harry et le brisa. Ginny tressaillit en voyant cela et elle imagina comment douloureux cela devait être.

« Ginny ! », cria Montague, l'autre poursuiveur à côté de Flint pour l'arracher de ses pensées. Il lui lança le souafle et elle l'attrapa facilement mais elle ne visa pas le cerceau. Drago n'avait pas encore remarqué le vif d'or à son oreille et Harry se dirigeait vers lui. Elle devait faire quelque chose ou les Serpentards allaient perdre. Elle balança le souafle avec vigueur en direction de Drago, celui-ci le frappa à l'épaule gauche.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? », cria Flint en colère puis il vit la toute petite boule dorée.

Drago se retourna, furieux, quand le souafle le toucha mais maintenant le vif d'or était directement sous son nez. Il le saisit aussitôt et le coup de sifflet annonça la victoire pour les Serpentards.

Ginny détourna les yeux pour éviter les regards que lui lancèrent les Gryffondors et elle alla se poser sur le sol. Elle n'eut guère le temps de descendre de son balai que déjà ses co-équipiers l'empoignaient et la jetèrent en l'air en l'acclamant. Elle se sentit comme écrasée par leurs grands corps.

« C'était fantastique ! », cria triomphalement Flint et le reste de l'équipe fit également son éloge, seul Drago la regarda sombrement.

Ginny sourit à ses co-équipiers même si elle se sentait un peu coupable d'avoir fait perdre les Gryffondors. Elle était sûre que ses frères ne lui parleraient pas durant les prochains jours. Du coin des ses yeux, elle vit comment Lockhart soignait le bras cassé d'Harry mais elle ne put regarder davantage car la foule ses Serpentards la poussa en direction du château.

La salle commune des Serpentards était remplie par la joie des personnes. Ginny dut serrer la main à presque tout le monde.

Finalement, Drago s'approcha d'elle.

« J'aurais remarqué le vif d'or sans ton stupide lancé ! », dit-il en colère.

Ginny souleva les sourcils, incrédule.

« Cela ne m'a pas semblé être comme ça. Le vif d'or était pratiquement posé sur ta tête et tu ne l'avais même pas vu ! », répliqua-t-elle avec indignation.

« Je l'aurais remarqué », grogna Drago.

« Peut être devrais-tu cesser d'observer tous les faits et gestes d'Harry et essayer de te concentrer sur la capture du vif d'or », siffla Ginny.

« Tu… »

La réplique insultante de Drago fut interrompue par Flint qui se glissa entre eux et les regarda avec un air réprobateur.

« Vous devriez faire la fête ! », dit-il sur un ton plein de reproches. « Nous avons écrasé les Gryffondors. »

Ginny s'efforça d'afficher un sourire sur son visage, elle se retourna et se fraya un chemin à travers la foule. Elle quitta la salle commune et voulut aller voir Harry à l'infirmerie. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit faché contre elle.

Elle marcha en silence à travers les couloirs du château mais à chaque pas qu'elle faisait, l'habituel brouillard commença à se répandre dans sa tête. Elle essaya de lutter contre celui-ci mais elle se sentait terriblement fatiguée. Elle cessa d'avancer, sentant son corps quelque peu engourdi. Finalement, l'obscurité engloutit son esprit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Rendez-vous dans deux semaines pour la suite.

Merci par avance à toutes les personnes qui me laisseront une petite review, cela m'encourage vraiment.

Bisous.

DiagonAlleyParis


	7. Les vacances de Noël

Un grand merci à Sambre-V, Athena, Caella, hamataroo, RUBIKA666, luffynette, et MarineD. qui ont laissé une review pour le sixième chapitre de cette histoire. J'apprécie beaucoup vos petits commentaires, continuez…

Voici donc le septième chapitre.

Bonne lecture.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Auteur** **:** Sephora85

**Titre en anglais : **A Weasel In The Snapekit

**Titre en français** **:** Une belette dans la fosse aux serpents

**Traducteur** **:** DiagonAlleyParis

**Disclaimer** **:** Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling

**Beta Reader** **:** Tigrou19 qui me relit et corrige mes imperfections.

**Sujet** : Ginny Weasley est répartie à Serpentard, au lieu de Gryffondor. Cela peut-il modifier le déroulement des évènements ? Et pour ceux qui pourraient objecter : « Une Weasley à Serpentard ? C'est impossible ! », je vous rappelle que Ginny a en sa possession le journal de Tom Elvis Jedusor et que celui-ci aurait pu influencer le choixpeau et envoyer ainsi notre petite belette dans la fosse aux serpents…

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Une belette dans la fosse aux serpents**

**Chapitre 7 :**** Les vacances de Noël**

Ginny respira très profondément et repoussa le mur de brouillard qui entourait son esprit. Elle frissonnait en raison du froid qui pénétrait ses membres et qui les rendait rigides. Une autre inspiration tremblante envoya un claquement sonore dans le couloir silencieux qui allait à ses poumons avant qu'elle n'ouvre les yeux.

Elle regarda rapidement autour d'elle et en conclut qu'elle était assise dans l'escalier qui menait à l'infirmerie où elle avait voulu aller voir Harry. Elle se sentait extrêmement faible et sa tête lui faisait mal comme si une tempête l'avait ravagée.

Il faisait assez sombre et elle dut agripper la rampe de l'escalier afin de se relever. Alors qu'elle était sur le point de monter les marches, ses yeux détectèrent une ombre à quelques mètres d'elle. Avec hésitation, elle se rapprocha de la forme, un mauvais pressentiment resserrant sa gorge douloureuse. Elle saisit fermement la rampe en fer, recherchant un soutien qui ne vint pas.

Sur la marche en dessus d'elle gisait le corps immobile de Colin Crivey. Ses joues étaient si blanches et son visage était contorsionné dans un froncement de sourcils. Une grappe de raisin se trouvait à côté de lui. Ses mains raides tenaient encore son appareil photo moldu à quelques centimètres de son visage comme s'il allait à chaque instant prendre une photo. Mais Ginny savait qu'il ne ferait pas ; peut-être jamais plus.

Les griffes de la peur commencèrent à l'attraper, à la déchirer. Son corps se mit à avoir des tremblements qui semblaient insurmontables.

Elle était sûre que c'était elle qui avait mis le garçon dans cet état, même si elle ne savait pas comment elle avait fait pour le pétrifier. Elle ignora les tremblements de ses jambes, s'agenouilla à côté de Colin et étendit son bras vers le corps raide. A quelques centimètres de celui-ci, elle s'arrêta car elle avait peur que sa peau soit froide, terrifiée à l'idée qu'il soit mort au lieu d'être seulement pétrifié.

Soudain, il y eut un bruit dans l'obscurité : des pas résonnaient dans le silence. Cela annonçait l'approche d'une autre personne ; quelqu'un montait les escaliers et se rapprochait de Ginny et de Colin. La rouquine se raidit mais arracha son corps de l'engourdissement dans lequel il était. Elle se rappela qu'elle ne pouvait pas se laisser surprendre dans une telle position suspecte. Elle avait peur d'être renvoyée de Poudlard ou même d'être envoyée à Azkaban s'ils découvraient ce qu'elle avait fait.

Elle se remit rapidement sur pieds, monta précipitamment les marches en silence et chercha un endroit où elle pourrait se cacher. Ginny se dissimula derrière une statue en marbre qui se tenait près de l'entrée de l'infirmerie. Elle regarda vers l'emplacement où se trouvait Colin et attendit, la respiration hachée, que la personne sorte de l'ombre.

Finalement, le professeur McGonagall arriva et s'arrêta à côté du corps immobile de Colin. Elle avait une expression totalement choquée sur son visage. Ginny lutta contre les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Elle voulut presque courir vers la femme plus âgée et avouer sa culpabilité au chef de maison des Gryffondors mais quelque chose de très profond la retint. Une corde invisible semblait la lier contre le mur derrière la statue, l'empêchant de bouger. Pourquoi était-elle incapable de contrôler son propre corps ?

Ginny regarda le professeur McGonagall disparaître pour revenir accompagnée de Dumbledore quelques instants plus tard. Ils saisirent le corps raide de Colin et montrèrent l'escalier avec celui-ci. Ils passèrent devant Ginny et allèrent à l'infirmerie. La porte était restée entrouverte, ce qui donna à la jeune Weasley la possibilité d'entendre et de regarder à l'intérieur de la pièce.

Madame Pomfresh se précipita vers le lit où l'on avait déposé Colin.

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Une autre attaque », répondit Dumbledore. « Minerva l'a trouvé dans l'escalier. »

Ginny laissa échapper un silencieux sanglot, incapable désormais de retenir ses larmes. Elle croisa les bras dans un geste protecteur sur sa poitrine et essaya de se consoler toute seule mais sans succès. Elle regarda comment Dumbledore arracha l'appareil photo des mains de Colin.

« Pensez-vous qu'il ait pu prendre une photo de son agresseur ? », demanda le professeur McGonagall impatiemment.

Ginny eut un serrement au cœur mais en même temps elle voulait savoir. S'ils voyaient toutes les horribles choses qu'elle avait faites, ils pourraient l'arrêter. Une nouvelle fois, elle voulut aller à l'infirmerie, leur dire la vérité et reconnaître ses actes mais comme précédemment elle ne le put pas. Son corps obéissait à un ordre inconnu et ignorait sa propre volonté.

Dumbledore ouvrit l'arrière de l'appareil photo. Un jet de vapeur en sortit et l'odeur du plastique brûlé se répandit et atteignit même le nez de Ginny.

« Qu'est-ce que cela signifie, Albus ? », demanda aussitôt le professeur McGonagall.

« Cela signifie… », commença Dumbledore « … que la Chambre des Secrets a de nouveau été ouverte. »

« Mais qui ? », demanda McGonagall, dont les yeux s'étaient élargis sous le choc.

Ginny ouvrit la bouche et voulut crier : « Moi, c'est moi ! » mais ses cordes vocales étaient raides comme le corps de sa victime dans l'infirmerie. Peu importait la force avec laquelle elle poussait, aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Puis ses jambes se mirent à agir selon leur propre initiative et elle commença à descendre les escaliers en silence. Elle se retourna pour regarder en direction de l'infirmerie mais continua à s'éloigner de celle-ci. Elle avait l'impression d'être une marionnette, d'être guidée par un maître invisible.

Elle essaya d'arrêter son corps mais ne réussit qu'à s'emmêler les pieds et à tomber à terre. Sa poitrine luttait de toutes ses forces contre cette puissance inconnue qui exigeait beaucoup de sa part.

Elle pressentit les premiers nuages de brouillard impénétrable qu'elle craignait tant dans les coins de son esprit. Elle essaya de les bannir mais une insupportable douleur à la tête l'affaiblissait considérablement. Avec un gémissement d'impuissance, elle s'affala, incapable de bloquer plus longtemps la brume.

Le lendemain matin, Ginny se réveilla dans son lit, alors qu'elle ne savait pas comment elle avait atterri là. Elle ne parla pas à ses amies, trop occupée avec ses angoissantes pensées. L'école toute entière ne parlait de rien d'autre que l'attaque sur Colin la nuit précédente.

Toutes sortes de spéculations circulèrent à travers l'école les jours suivants, la plupart d'entre elles tournant autour d'Harry qui serait l'héritier de Serpentard. Ginny se sentait coupable de causer tant de problèmes mais peu importait à quel point elle voulait parler à quelqu'un au sujet de ses inquiétudes, elle ne le pouvait pas. A plusieurs reprises, elle était allée voir Percy, déterminée à tout lui raconter mais, dès qu'elle se trouvait en face de lui, aucun mot ne sortait de sa bouche. Il l'avait même envoyée voir Madame Pomfresh car il croyait qu'elle était malade.

Elle se sentait observée par tout le monde, alors même qu'elle savait que personne ne la suspectait d'être à l'origine des attaques récentes. Les regards scrutateurs, en particulier ceux de Drago, l'inquiétaient et elle essaya de l'éviter autant que possible mais cela s'avéra assez difficile car ils partageaient la même salle commune. Elle tenta d'agir discrètement mais son état de détresse ne passa pas inaperçu. Les jumeaux plaisantaient sur ses peurs et l'effrayaient en bondissant de derrière les statues.

Le seul de ses frères qui semblait vraiment préoccupé, c'était Percy. Il l'observa attentivement et réussit à faire arrêter les jumeaux de lui jouer des tours. Bien que Ginny ne fût pas certaine qu'il ait fait ça seulement pour elle ou s'il essayait seulement de la mettre de son côté ; car depuis qu'elle l'avait surpris en train d'embrasser Penelope, il avait peur qu'elle aille le raconter aux autres, en dépit du fait qu'elle avait promis de garder son secret.

Dans les semaines qui suivirent l'attaque de Colin, les résultats scolaires de Ginny baissèrent de façon spectaculaire et cela attira l'attention des professeurs vers elle. Ils lui conseillèrent d'être plus attentive ou alors elle échouerait à ses examens. Alors que Ginny travaillait dur, peu de choses allaient bien. Elle réussissait rarement à satisfaire les exigences des enseignants, qu'ils demandaient au cours de la première année.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On était dans la troisième semaine de décembre et, ce matin-là, une note avait été affichée pour annoncer le début du club de duel pour la soirée.

Ginny ne serait certainement pas allée à cette manifestation si Emma et Miranda ne l'avaient pas suppliée de les accompagner.

A vingt heures, les trois jeunes filles entrèrent dans la grande salle qui était déjà bondée d'élèves de chaque maison et de chaque année. Les grandes tables avaient été remplacées par une longue estrade qui était éclairée par des dizaines de bougies qui flottaient au-dessus de leurs têtes.

Ginny, Miranda et Emma se placèrent autour de celle-ci, comme le fit le reste de la foule, et elles attendirent, toutes excitées, après leurs professeurs. La salle devint silencieuse ; tous les yeux se dirigèrent vers l'entrée, le professeur Lockhart marchait en direction de l'estrade, Rogue le suivant à quelques pas derrière lui.

Ginny grogna, agacée, mécontente d'avoir Lockhart comme instructeur. Beaucoup d'étudiants, en particulier les garçons, semblaient avoir la même pensée.

Le professeur Lockhart monta sur l'estrade et agita ses bras, son horrible robe pourpre chatoyait à la lumière des bougies.

« Tout le monde peut-il me voir ? »

La foule répondit par un hochement de tête, peu enthousiaste.

« Je ne peux pas croire qu'ils nous laissent apprendre avec lui ! Il ne peut même pas se défendre lui-même contre les Pixies ! », marmonna Miranda.

Ginny haussa les épaules. Elle aurait préféré s'en aller car elle n'était pas capable de se battre en duel, de toute façon. Jusqu'à présent, elle n'avait pas beaucoup appris et elle était, présentement, incapable de jeter un sort utile.

Le professeur Lockhart présenta Rogue comme étant son assistant. Le chef de la maison Serpentard lui adressa un regard meurtrier. Quand ils se firent face pour le duel, Ginny n'était pas sûre que Lockhart survive. Rogue semblait prêt à tuer.

L'Expelliarmus qui frappa Lockhart à la poitrine l'envoya valser à travers la pièce jusqu'à qu'il heurte le mur. Les acclamations des Serpentard résonnèrent dans la salle alors que beaucoup de filles des autres maisons semblaient vraiment inquiètes pour leur professeur. Ginny ne put réprimer un sourire, qui disparut aussitôt que Lockhart annonça qu'ils allaient devoir se battre avec un partenaire. Elle avait espéré éviter cela, préférant plutôt regarder les autres se battre.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse demander à Emma d'être sa partenaire, Mortag MacDougal, le seul Serpentard qui continuait à la harceler ouvertement, se dirigea vers elle.

« Je me bats en duel avec Weasley. », annonça-t-il en souriant malicieusement.

Ginny était sur le point de protester quand le professeur Lockhart l'interrompit.

« Oui, oui, très bien. »

Emma et Miranda adressèrent à la rouquine un encourageant sourire.

Ginny prit une aspiration avant de faire face à MacDougal. Elle était sûre qu'il lui ferait quelque chose de méchant et qu'elle serait incapable de se défendre. Il était en deuxième année et il connaissait beaucoup plus de sorts qu'elle.

« Levez vos baguettes ! Je compte jusqu'à trois ! », cria Lockhart. « Un… Deux… Trois ! »

Ginny n'avait même pas levé sa baguette qu'un sort la frappa. Elle tomba à terre, tout son corps avait des picotements. Elle sentit des larmes qui lui piquaient les yeux et elle tangua légèrement en se remettant sur ses pieds. Avant qu'elle ne puisse de nouveau faire face à MacDougal, un autre sort la toucha. Celui-ci lui donna l'impression de recevoir comme un coup de poing dans le ventre.

Tout à coup, un regain d'énergie pulsa à travers ses veines. Elle ressentit le familier engourdissement dans son corps et elle sut qu'elle ne le contrôlait plus. Au loin, elle entendit Lockhart qui réprimandait MacDougal mais le garçon la visa de nouveau avec sa baguette dès que l'enseignant se retourna. Cette fois-ci, elle fut plus rapide que lui, la force invisible la guidait.

« Impedimenta ! »

Sa bouche prononça le sort alors même qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait. Elle regarda comment celui-ci frappa le garçon et l'envoya voler dans les airs jusqu'à ce qu'il atterrisse sur le dos. Lentement, elle retrouva ses sens et réalisa, toute paniquée, que beaucoup de yeux étaient posés sur elle. Rogue l'observa avec un regard pénétrant, un profond plissement apparut sur son front.

De la sueur froide coulait le long de son dos, la crainte d'avoir soulevé la suspicion provoqua un tremblement dans son corps. Heureusement, l'attention se détourna d'elle à ce moment-là et se focalisa sur le duel entre Harry et Drago. Un serpent glissait à terre, prêt à mordre à chaque instant. Rogue se dirigea dans la direction d'Harry, qui sifflait quelque chose dans une langue inconnue. Ginny utilisa cet instant de distraction pour quitter en hâte la grande salle ; elle était toute confuse avec les derniers évènements.

Le lendemain, l'appréhension de Ginny d'être le centre de l'attention en raison de son duel avec MacDougal se révéla infondé. Le seul sujet des conversations était qu'Harry était un Fourchelang, c'est-à-dire qu'il avait la capacité de parler aux serpents, comme le lui expliqua Emma. Presque tous les étudiants, à l'exception des Serpentard, semblaient convaincus qu'Harry était l'héritier de Serpentard.

Alors qu'elle se sentait désolée pour Harry, Ginny fut heureuse de ne pas avoir retenu l'attention sur elle. Emma et Miranda lui demandèrent où elle avait appris le sort qu'elle avait utilisé mais elles renoncèrent à la questionner quand elles comprirent qu'elle ne voulait pas leur dire. Seul Rogue garda un œil fixé sur elle pendant le petit déjeuner, ce qui la mit mal à l'aise. Heureusement, MacDougal semblait avoir été impressionné par ses capacités en duel et l'évita toute la journée.

Cet après-midi-là, Justin Finch-Fletchley et Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête furent attaqués et Ginny n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de ce qu'elle avait fait durant le temps où s'était déroulé l'incident. Elle était désormais vraiment terrifiée.

Le journal ne cessait de lui dire que ce n'était pas de sa faute et qu'elle n'avait rien à n'avoir avec les attaques mais elle ne le croyait pas. Elle savait que les évènements avaient quelque chose à voir avec le livre mais elle n'avait pas pu s'en débarrasser. Quelque part, elle ne voulait pas croire que Tom se serve d'elle, car elle le considérait comme un ami.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Les vacances de Noël arrivèrent et Ginny resta à Poudlard, tout comme ses frères car ses parents se rendaient en Egypte pour voir Bill. La plupart des Serpentards étaient rentrés chez eux pour les fêtes, de sorte que la salle commune était plutôt déserte.

Ginny décida de s'asseoir à la table des Gryffondors durant le repas de Noël car elle ne voulait pas être seule avec Zabini, Crabbe, Goyle et Malfoy à celle des Serpentards.

« Umm… Ginny, j'ai lu que les Serpentards avaient toujours des mots de passe qui avaient quelque chose à voir avec les serpents… Et je me demandais si cela était vrai… Quel est votre mot de passe ? », demanda Harry. Ginny pensa qu'il avait une voix nerveuse et elle se demanda pourquoi il voulait connaître le mot de passe.

« Les mots de passe n'ont rien à voir avec les serpents… », répondit-elle. Elle put voir sur les visages du trio d'or que ce n'était pas la réponse qu'ils avaient espérée. Pensaient-ils donc qu'ils pourraient la piéger aussi facilement ? Apparemment oui, si elle prenait en considération la question suivante.

« Est-il vrai que l'entrée de votre salle commune se trouve à proximité de la salle de classe de potions, de sorte que le professeur Rogue n'a pas beaucoup de chemin à faire pour atteindre celle-ci ? », demanda Hermione d'un air innocent, alors que la rougeur qui monta à ses joues, révéla ses arrières pensées.

Ginny dut retenir un commentaire narquois et haussa plutôt les épaules.

« Tu n'es pas vraiment bavarde aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ? », marmonna Ron qui avait agi de façon moins hostile au cours de ces derniers jours.

La jeune Weasley décida d'ignorer son commentaire et continua à manger sa soupe.

A mi-repas, Hermione la poussa du coude. Ginny adressa à la jeune fille un regard perplexe mais elle ne reçut rien d'autre qu'une innocente expression. Elle aurait cependant juré qu'Hermione lui avait pris un de ses cheveux de son pull-over. La rouquine était certaine que le trio était sur le point de faire un mauvais coup.

Ses soupçons furent confirmés lorsque les trois Gryffondors se levèrent de table avant la fin du dîner et qu'ils quittèrent la grande salle. Habituellement, Ron ne manquait jamais l'occasion de manger du dessert. Ginny écouta sans enthousiasme une blague que lui raconta Fred et se força à afficher un sourire sur son visage. Puis elle leur annonça qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien et quitta à son tour la salle afin de partir à la recherche du trio. Elle parcourut les couloirs du château pendant plusieurs minutes mais ne les trouva pas.

N'ayant pas envie de retourner dîner, elle décida d'aller à la salle commune. Alors qu'elle passait devant une statue, quelque chose retint son attention. Elle se dirigea vers celle-ci et ses yeux s'élargirent de surprise. Crabbe et Goyle gisaient, immobiles, dans un coin. Au début, elle crut qu'ils avaient été pétrifiés comme les autres mais entendit un ronflement.

Prudemment, elle se rapprocha d'eux et le son des ronflements devint en effet de plus en plus fort. Ce qui l'étonna le plus fut le fait qu'ils ne portaient plus leurs uniformes de Serpentard mais seulement leurs sous-vêtements. Cette vue allait sans doute hanter ses rêves à tout jamais. Quelque chose n'allait pas et Ginny était certaine que cela avait quelque chose à voir avec le trio. Elle se demanda ce qu'elle était censée faire avec les deux garçons. Devait-elle appeler Rogue ? Non, le trio aurait des ennuis. Peut être pouvait-elle emmener Crabbe et Goyle à l'infirmerie ? Elle poussa un grognement, n'étant même pas capable d'en traîner un jusqu'à celle-ci. On lui épargna d'avoir à prendre une décision quand une voix glaciale retentit à quelques mètres derrière elle.

« Pourquoi vous promenez-vous dans les couloirs, Mademoiselle Weasley ? Ce n'est pas très judicieux… » Rogue s'arrêta de parler. Il avait maintenant remarqué les deux garçons à terre. Lentement, il releva son regard des deux immobiles Serpentards puis se mit à fixer Ginny.

Elle savait qu'elle avait des ennuis. Elle observa en silence comment Rogue vérifia l'état de Crabbe et de Goyle.

« Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé ici ? », demanda-t-il finalement, ses yeux sombres fixés dans les siens. Ginny cligna plusieurs fois, réfléchissant à une excuse, mais rien d'utile ne vint à son esprit.

« Umm… »

« Oui ? » L'impatience était manifeste dans la voix de Rogue.

« Je les ai trouvés là. Je n'ai rien fait », déclara-t-elle avec hésitation, se sentant comme une biche prise au piège.

« Est-ce que cela a quelque chose à voir avec Potter ou votre frère ? »

Ginny secoua la tête. Rogue la regarda attentivement pendant un instant avant qu'il se décide de la croire.

« Puisqu'ils ne font que dormir, je vais les emmener à leur dortoir et vous allez m'accompagner », déclara sèchement Rogue. Il fit léviter les deux corps avec sa baguette et les fit glisser à côté de lui.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant le mur nu en pierre, Ginny prononça le mot de passe et pénétra dans la longue pièce juste derrière Rogue. Elle s'arrêta net et regarda devant elle, avec des yeux ronds. Rogue ne bougeait plus également et tout deux fixaient le même endroit.

Crabbe et Goyle étaient assis sur un canapé au fond de la salle commune, parlant avec Drago. Ginny risqua un regard incrédule vers les deux Serpentards qui dormaient à côté d'elle.

« Il semblerait que quelqu'un ait usurpé votre corps, Mademoiselle Weasley », dit Rogue d'une voix traînante.

En effet, une deuxième version d'elle-même était assise dans un fauteuil à quelques mètres du canapé. Ginny ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'elle voyait : c'était la raison du comportement étrange d'Hermione. La rouquine sentit la colère monter en elle. Pourquoi ne lui avaient-ils pas parlé de leur plan ?

« Intéressant… », déclara Rogue haut et fort, en se dirigeant vers le canapé, sa robe flottant derrière lui. Ginny le suivit et apprécia les expressions choquées sur les visages de Crabbe et de Goyle. Elle se demanda qui était Ron. La meilleure était sans aucun doute celle de Drago, qui regardait avec une totale incrédulité Ginny et son double puis les deux Crabbe et Goyle.

Pendant un instant, il sembla que le trio essaya de s'enfuir mais finalement ils décidèrent de ne pas le faire.

Les trois usurpateurs redevinrent peu à peu eux-mêmes. Un cruel sourire plein de mépris apparut sur le visage de Rogue tandis qu'il regardait la scène.

« Cela pourrait vous valoir à tous les trois une expulsion », annonça-t-il. « Suivez-moi, maintenant. »

Ginny ne pouvait se résoudre à dire quoi que ce soit pour la défense du trio car elle était en colère contre eux. Comment Hermione avait-elle osé l'usurper à son insu ?

Hermione, Harry et Ron suivirent Rogue hors de la salle commune, têtes baissées. Hermione semblait particulièrement paniquée, sans doute effrayée à l'idée d'être expulsée.

Malheureusement, Rogue avait oublié de mettre les véritables Crabbe et Goyle dans leur dortoir, de sorte qu'ils étaient encore allongés à terre, sur le sol en pierre de la salle commune. Ginny risqua un regard vers Drago qui affichait une expression abasourdie.

« Nous devrions les porter jusqu'à leur dortoir… », suggéra-t-elle finalement en désignant les deux grands garçons à terre.

Drago souleva les sourcils d'un air interrogateur et il se moqua.

« Et pourquoi devrait-on le faire ? »

« Parce que le sol est glacial et qu'ils pourraient attraper un rhume », expliqua-t-elle avec impatience. Pourquoi se souciait-elle d'eux ? Ils étaient les amis de Drago mais pas les siens.

« Pourquoi devrais-je m'en préoccuper ? », demanda Drago d'un air décontracté.

Elle soupira.

« Parce que le professeur Rogue sait qu'il les a laissés ici avec nous. Il nous blâmera si quelque chose leur arrive. »

Cela sembla convaincre le jeune garçon blond. Il se leva de son canapé et se dirigea vers ses amis qui continuaient à ronfler fortement.

Ginny se mit à côté de lui et se demanda comment ils allaient faire pour les monter à l'étage.

« Je suppose que nous devons les porter. »

Drago la regarda comme si elle avait perdu la raison.

« As-tu une autre suggestion ? », demanda-t-elle.

« Nous pourrions les faire léviter mais je ne sais pas le faire. »

« Moi non plus », déclara Ginny. « Eh bien, nous allons les porter. »

Drago hocha la tête avec réticence et attrapa les bras de Crabbe, attendant que Ginny prenne les pieds.

« Pourquoi devrais-je prendre ses pieds ? », demanda-t-elle, en plissant le nez de dégoût en raison des odeurs.

« Parce que tu n'es qu'en première année », déclara-t-il avec une voix traînante, affichant un sourire narquois. Il commença à faire glisser Crabbe par les bras tandis que Ginny levait les pieds. Il leur fallut plusieurs minutes avant d'atteindre l'escalier en colimaçon. La rouquine doutait beaucoup qu'ils réussissent à monter Crabbe à l'étage. Marche après marche, ils traînèrent le grand garçon à travers l'escalier. L'arrière de la tête de Crabbe heurta à maintes reprises les marches mais Drago ne sembla pas s'en soucier.

« Tu dois lui relever la tête ou alors il va avoir mal », dit-elle en fin de compte tandis qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés à mi-chemin dans les escaliers. Elle était toute essoufflée par l'effort.

« Il n'y a rien là qui ne pourrait être blessé », déclara Drago d'une voix traînante en désignant la tête de Crabbe.

Ginny ne put réprimer un sourire, quoiqu'elle fût troublée que Malfoy ait dit quelque chose qui la fasse sourire.

Il leur fallut encore plusieurs minutes pour amener le grand garçon dans son dortoir. Là, ils devaient faire face à un autre problème. Comment le mettre sur son lit ?

« Nous devons joindre nos efforts », suggéra Drago. Ginny hocha la tête dans l'affirmative. Ils montèrent sur le lit et chacun d'entre eux s'empara d'un bras.

« Je compte jusqu'à trois », dit Ginny. « Un… Deux… Trois ! »

Ils tirèrent ensemble mais malheureusement la dynamique de leur effort les jeta en arrière et le corps de Crabbe leur tomba dessus.

A ce moment-là, Blaise entra dans le dortoir et les regarda, tout amusé. Ginny et Drago étaient coincés sous le corps de Crabbe allongé sur le lit.

« Je ne vais même pas vous demander ce que vous faites là », dit le garçon noir en souriant.

« La ferme, Zabini ! Viens plutôt nous aider ! », gronda Drago, tandis que Ginny avait du mal à respirer en raison du poids sur sa poitrine. Ensemble, ils réussirent à se dégager du corps de Crabbe.

« Vous n'allez pas aller raconter ça aux autres », déclara Drago d'un air menaçant, ses yeux gris se réduisant à deux fentes.

Ginny lui adressa un regard furieux.

« Penses-tu que je tienne à diffuser une histoire dans laquelle j'aurais été coincée sous Crabbe ? »

Blaise rit sous cape, même Drago sourit.

« Probablement pas », admit-il.

« Qu'est-ce que le trio voulait savoir, de toute façon ? », demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

« Ils voulaient savoir qui était l'héritier de Serpentard », répondit Drago qui regarda attentivement sa réaction.

Ginny essaya de garder un impassible visage. Elle hocha simplement la tête.

« Je crois que vous pouvez vous occuper de Goyle sans mon aide », déclara-t-elle finalement avant de quitter la pièce en hâte, de peur qu'ils ne puissent protester. Elle ne voulait pas à avoir à porter l'autre garçon. Blaise pouvait aider Drago. Elle se demanda ce que Dumbledore allait faire avec le trio. Maintenant que sa colère avait disparu, elle ne cessait de s'inquiéter à leur sujet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Comme vous l'avez peut être remarqué, le jour de publication a changé. C'est désormais le mardi et il y a une traduction toutes les trois semaines. J'ai du faire cela car la longueur des chapitres ne cesse de s'allonger (plus de 5000 mots à traduire) et j'avais de plus en plus de mal à tenir les délais.

Bon, j'espère que vous allez quand même me gratifier de quelques reviews. N'oubliez pas que c'est mon seul salaire pour cette traduction.

A dans trois semaines pour la suite.

Bisous à tous.

DiagonAlleyParis

PS : Les prochains chapitres de 'Le moment où cela commença' et de 'Liberate me ex infernis' arriveront avec un ou deux jours de retard. Désolée.


	8. Les vacances de Pâques

Un grand merci à Sambre-V, Athena, hamataroo, RUBIKA666, 888, yunadufeu et MarineD. qui ont laissé une review pour le septième chapitre de cette histoire. J'apprécie beaucoup vos petits commentaires, continuez…

Voici donc le huitième chapitre.

Bonne lecture.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Auteur** **:** Sephora85

**Titre en anglais : **A Weasel In The Snapekit

**Titre en français** **:** Une belette dans la fosse aux serpents

**Traducteur** **:** DiagonAlleyParis

**Disclaimer** **:** Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling

**Beta Reader** **:** Tigrou19 qui me relit et corrige mes imperfections.

**Sujet** : Ginny Weasley est répartie à Serpentard, au lieu de Gryffondor. Cela peut-il modifier le déroulement des évènements ? Et pour ceux qui pourraient objecter : « Une Weasley à Serpentard ? C'est impossible ! », je vous rappelle que Ginny a en sa possession le journal de Tom Elvis Jedusor et que celui-ci aurait pu influencer le choixpeau et envoyer ainsi notre petite belette dans la fosse aux serpents…

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Une belette dans la fosse aux serpents**

**Chapitre 8 :**** Les vacances de Pâques**

La nouvelle concernant l'incident du polynectar avec le trio d'or se répandit comme une traînée de poudre dans le château et leur impudence provoqua beaucoup d'émoi parmi les étudiants.

Alors que les Poufsouffles et les Serdaigles prenaient généralement parti pour les Gryffondors aussi longtemps que c'était contre les Serpentards, cette fois-ci fut l'exception. Toutes les maisons étaient très secrètes et protectrices quand cela concernait leur salle commune et leurs secrets. Les étudiants ne toléraient pas que quiconque, même le fameux trio, viole cette loi non écrite de Poudlard et s'introduise sur le territoire d'une autre maison.

Les Poufsouffles ainsi que les Serdaigles appréhendaient désormais d'être les prochaines victimes d'un tel incident. L'idée qu'un cheval de Troie puisse se cacher dans leur salle commune ou qu'une taupe puisse être parmi eux provoqua le ressentiment des élèves de Poudlard.

Les Serpentards, quant à eux, furent fous de rage de l'audace des trois Gryffondors. Une indignation pleine d'incrédulité fut le sentiment qui domina dans la maison des serpents. En particuliers des plus âgés qui projetèrent de se venger du trio.

Ginny était assise avec un air fatigué à la table des Serpentards où elle prenait son petit déjeuner. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormi la nuit précédente, une chambre sombre ayant hanté ses rêves. De plus, elle s'était inquiétée au sujet du trio et par conséquent, elle n'avait pas été capable de s'endormir.

Elle risqua un regard plein d'inquiétude vers la table des Gryffondors et chercha le trio mais aucun d'entre eux n'était présent dans la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner. Ginny avait été demandé aux jumeaux s'ils savaient quelque chose à leur sujet mais ils ne les avaient pas vus non plus.

Fred et George, qui avaient pardonné depuis longtemps à leur sœur d'avoir donné la victoire aux Serpentards, avaient essayé d'alléger l'atmosphère avec leurs blagues stupides mais Ginny n'était pas d'humeur à rire.

« Pourquoi regardes-tu vers la table des Gryffondors ? », demanda finalement Emma en observant la rouquine d'un air curieux.

Ginny se retourna vers son amie et étouffa un bâillement.

« Je m'inquiète juste pour Hermione et les autres. »

« Penses-tu qu'ils pourraient être renvoyés ? », demanda Emma.

« J'espère que non… »

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit à ce moment-là et le trio Gryffondor se dirigea vers leur table, ils semblaient maussades.

« Apparemment, Dumbledore leur a été favorable », conclut Ginny d'un air songeur.

Il s'avéra en effet que Rogue avait demandé le renvoi du trio mais que Dumbledore n'avait pas été d'accord alors que leurs violations régulières du règlement auraient dû pleinement justifier cette décision.

Dumbledore avait jugé que ce n'était qu'une simple farce qui serait selon lui suffisamment punie par deux semaines de retenue avec Rusard.

Cela ne contribua pas à abaisser la colère croissante des Serpentards qui pensaient que le Directeur avait de nouveau favorisé ses Gryffondors. Ils étaient certains que le même acte fait par un Serpentard aurait entraîné l'expulsion de l'auteur du méfait. Même les autres maisons ne semblaient pas très heureuses que le trio n'ait reçu que cela.

Globalement, l'ambiance dans le château fut plutôt hostile vis-à-vis d'Harry, de Ron et d'Hermione au cours des jours qui suivirent. Bien que Ginny fût contente que ni son frère ni les deux autres n'eussent été expulsés, elle ne leur parla pas. Elle considéra qu'ils lui devaient des excuses en raison de leurs comportements.

Après avoir attendu pendant quelques jours, elle réalisa qu'elle n'en recevrait aucunes de leur part. Seule Hermione avait eu au moins la décence d'adresser à la jeune Weasley de temps en temps un sourire plein d'excuses.

Finalement, Ginny en eut assez et décida d'affronter le trio.

Un jour après les cours, elle les attendit à l'extérieur de la grande salle.

« Hey, Ginny », salua Hermione avec un sourire qui disparut aussitôt qu'elle remarqua l'expression en colère de la rouquine.

« Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? », demanda Harry inquiet, son syndrome d'aider les autres le faisant tirer le meilleur de lui une fois de plus.

Ginny réprima son envie de grogner. Depuis qu'elle avait été répartie à Serpentard, son engouement pour Harry avait diminué. Désormais, elle ne rougissait plus que de temps en temps et elle ne restait plus sans voix quand il était dans les environs.

« Oui », dit-elle. « Quelque chose ne va pas, vraiment pas. » Constatant la livide expression sur le visage des trois Gryffondors, elle soupira désespérée. « Vous auriez du me parler de votre plan ! »

« Pourquoi ? », marmonna Ron avec indignation. « Tu aurais pu ainsi parler à tes amis Serpentards. »

« Je ne leur aurais rien dit mais j'aurais tenté de vous empêcher de commettre une telle sottise », rétorqua-t-elle, désormais plus mécontente qu'auparavant.

« Tu ne comprends pas », dit Harry prudemment. « Nous voulions juste arrêter les attaques. »

« Je ne comprend pas », grogna Ginny énergiquement. Elle comprenait plus que quiconque parmi eux ! S'ils lui avaient demandé, elle les aurait aidés. Mais elle n'aurait pas été capable de leur parler au sujet du journal, se rappela-t-elle intérieurement.

« Ginny, ne sois pas fâchée contre nous. Nous ne voulions pas te tromper. Nous sommes désolés mais ne voulions pas te causer de problèmes », expliqua Hermione sur un ton implorant.

Ginny n'était pas sûre si elle pouvait croire l'autre fille ou si Hermione était simplement en train d'essayer de la calmer. La rouquine décida de ne pas insister sur ce sujet car cela ne menait à rien. Sans aucun autre mot, elle fit demi-tour et marcha en direction de sa salle commune.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quelques jours après la fin des vacances de Noël, la fatigue et la faiblesse de Ginny ne cessèrent d'augmenter, rendant impossible toute participation à ses cours. Ses nuits étaient dominées par des cauchemars et, durant la journée, elle arrivait à peine à garder les yeux ouverts. Et cela ne faisait qu'empirer chaque jour qui passait.

Plusieurs fois au cours de la dernière semaine, elle avait senti les premiers doux nuages du brouillard familier dans sa tête mais elle avait réussi à empêcher leur progression. Elle avait cessé d'écrire dans le journal trois jours auparavant mais elle éprouvait souvent l'irrésistible envie d'ouvrir le petit carnet noir afin de soulager son cœur à Tom, se tenant difficilement de le faire.

Elle s'était surprise à plusieurs reprises au cours de la semaine dernière à avoir saisi le journal sans le savoir, la plume à la main, prête à écrire sur les pages vierges. Chaque fois que cela s'était produit, elle avait été très choquée d'avoir agi sans s'en être rendu compte. Elle avait peur de son manque de contrôle et elle était très inquiète qu'elle puisse de nouveau attaquer quelqu'un.

Elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle le savait depuis longtemps mais elle n'avait jamais eu le courage et la volonté de le faire.

Aujourd'hui, elle allait finalement faire ce qui était nécessaire.

Ginny prit une profonde aspiration, regarda d'un air effrayé le petit carnet noir qui se trouvait dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet. Il semblait si inoffensif mais elle le connaissait bien mieux maintenant.

Avec hésitation, craignant presque d'être brûlée si elle le touchait, elle tendit le bras pour prendre le journal. Sa main tremblait légèrement. S'imaginait-elle des choses ou sentait-elle vraiment la colère qui émanait du carnet ? Pouvait-il sentir ce qu'elle comptait faire ?

Elle rejeta cette idée, en se disant à elle-même que Tom ne savait que ce qu'elle écrivait dans le journal. Quand elle saisit la couverture en cuir du carnet, elle pensa qu'elle avait ressenti celui-ci palpiter sous ses doigts mais ce n'était que son imagination, se convainc-t-elle.

Elle se leva de son lit et marcha sur la pointe des pieds à travers son dortoir, faisant attention à ne pas faire le moindre bruit pour ne pas réveiller ses camarades. Il était minuit passé et elle avait réfléchi à son plan pendant plusieurs heures.

En silence, elle descendit l'escalier en colimaçon et marcha à travers la salle commune déserte. Elle traversa plusieurs couloirs et monta plusieurs volées de marches avant d'arriver au second étage du château.

Elle écouta chaque bruit car le moindre son pouvait signifier que Rusard la suivait. Tout était silencieux et elle décida qu'il était prudent de se diriger vers les toilettes des filles au bout du couloir. Quand elle ouvrit la porte et qu'elle entra dans la pièce, elle relâcha sa respiration qu'elle avait jusqu'à présent retenue. Le carnet, qu'elle tenait encore dans ses mains, semblait devenir de plus en plus chaud et désormais elle était certaine qu'il vibrait.

Il était fâché contre elle.

Elle fit un pas en direction de la cabine mais fut arrêtée par un martèlement douloureux dans sa tête. Elle sentit le brouillard du néant se répandre dans son esprit. Il essayait de la reprendre sous son contrôle et il semblait vouloir l'empêcher de faire ce qu'elle devait faire.

Elle secoua la tête frénétiquement, repoussant ce dangereux élément dans son esprit, ce qui ne fit qu'accroître la douleur. Elle sentait les larmes lui piquer les yeux mais elle se força à être forte.

Prenant une forte inspiration par le nez, elle se dirigea vers les toilettes. Il lui sembla qu'elle devait lutter contre une invisible barrière et chaque pas qu'elle faisait lui coûtait une incroyable énergie. Elle arriva devant les toilettes toute essoufflée par l'effort, son front couvert de sueur.

Puis, elle l'entendit pour la première fois. Elle écouta la voix de Tom qui venait du journal. C'était une voix mélodieuse d'adolescent qui savait utiliser ses aptitudes d'orateur comme celle d'un adulte pour recruter ses futurs fidèles.

« Ginny, pourquoi veux-tu me jeter ? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ? S'il te plait, Ginny, ne me laisser pas tout seul. Je pensais que nous étions amis. »

Elle l'entendit l'implorer en douceur et se rendit compte que la voix ne pouvait être entendue dans les toilettes mais que dans sa tête.

« N'ai-je pas toujours essayé de t'aider ? Je suis ton ami, Ginny. Tu peux tout me dire, je suis ton seul et loyal ami. »

Terrifiée à l'entendre et effrayée à l'idée qu'elle puisse céder à ses supplications, elle jeta le journal avec force dans les toilettes et regarda avec des gros yeux comment les pages commencèrent à absorber l'eau.

Dès qu'elle eut jeté le petit carnet noir dans les toilettes, les supplications se transformèrent en menaces qui devinrent de plus en plus violentes quand elle ne réagit pas.

« Tu ne peux pas me quitter. Tu n'as pas le pouvoir de le faire ! Je reviendrais et alors tu payeras… »

Dans une tentative désespérée de se protéger de ses mots cruels, Ginny se plaqua les mains contre ses oreilles mais ce fut sans succès. La voix résonnait toujours dans sa tête, celle-ci ne cessant d'augmenter de volume à chaque seconde qui passait.

Elle tira la chasse d'eau et regarda avec frayeur comment l'eau tenta de faire glisser le carnet vers le bas. Il était devenu muet, les menaces de Tom s'étaient arrêtées.

Ginny se retourna, sortit en vitesse des toilettes et tenta de s'éloigner aussi vite que possible du carnet. Elle courut à travers les couloirs, son cœur battant frénétiquement dans sa poitrine.

Elle s'attendait presque à ce que Tom la suive, même si elle savait qu'il n'était pas en mesure de quitter le journal. Ne s'inquiétant plus d'être silencieuse, elle descendit les marches en direction des cachots. Le mur nu qui mena à la salle commune des Serpentards n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres d'elle et elle se sentait déjà en sécurité quand elle entendit une voix froide derrière elle.

« J'espère que vous avez une bonne raison à votre promenade nocturne, Mademoiselle Weasley », dit le professeur Rogue en éclairant le couloir avec sa baguette.

Ginny sentit son cœur s'arrêter. Lentement, elle se retourna vers son chef de maison en essayant de s'habituer à la lumière. Elle dansait d'un pied à l'autre et fixa le sol d'un air coupable.

« Eh bien », siffla-t-il. « Qu'avez-vous à dire ? »

Ginny haussa les épaules et murmura.

« Rien, Monsieur. Je viens juste d'aller aux toilettes. »

« Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas utilisé celles de votre dortoir ? », demanda-t-il irrité car visiblement il n'avait pas cru un seul mot de ce qu'elle avait dit.

« Je… Je… »

Elle était incapable d'avoir une pensée cohérente, car elle était encore trop bouleversée par les récents évènements.

« Est-ce une de vos habitudes de vous promener la nuit à travers le château ? », demanda Rogue d'un air suspect. « Peut-être est-ce la raison de votre inattention en classe ? »

Ginny resta silencieuse, secoua seulement la tête. Elle pouvait sentir sur elle le regard perçant de Rogue et elle garda ses yeux rivés au sol.

« Retenue, demain à dix-huit heures, dans mon bureau. J'attends que vous soyez réveillée », ordonna-t-il froidement. « Maintenant, allez vous coucher. »

Ginny prononça le mot de passe et se précipita dans la salle commune. Elle ne cessa sa course que lorsqu'elle se jeta sur son lit, complètement exténuée.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bien que le journal ne fût plus là pour lui provoquer des cauchemars, Ginny fut incapable de dormir plus de deux heures cette nuit-là. La future retenue avait occupé son esprit et avait empêché son corps de se reposer alors qu'elle en avait tant besoin.

Donc, ce jour-là, comme tous les autres depuis le début de sa première année, Ginny dut lutter contre le sommeil pendant ses cours et elle ne fut même pas en état d'écouter ses professeurs. Elle se demanda comment elle était censée passer ses examens à la fin de l'année alors qu'elle n'avait rien appris jusqu'à présent.

A dix-huit heures, Ginny se retrouva en face de la porte en bois du bureau de Rogue et frappa à celle-ci avec hésitation.

« Entrez ! »

Elle tourna la poignée et entra dans la pièce. Son regard erra à travers celle-ci car elle ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant. La grande salle semblait plus petite qu'elle n'était, car les murs étaient couverts de hautes étagères qui étaient remplies de centaines de livres et de pots.

Finalement, ses yeux se posèrent sur Rogue qui était assis derrière son grand bureau en chêne. Son chef de maison l'observait avec impatience. Ginny rougit quand elle se rendit compte qu'il avait remarqué son coup d'œil sur la pièce. Elle se dirigea vers le bureau et s'assit sur la chaise en face de lui.

Elle était gênée d'avoir été collée car, après tout, elle n'était qu'en première année.

Les jumeaux avaient été fiers d'elle et lui avaient dit qu'elle allait suivre leurs traces si elle continuait à avoir des problèmes. Percy l'avait réprimandé et les avait accusés de lui donner le mauvais exemple.

Rogue la fixa vers son regard scrutateur, ce qui la mit mal à l'aise. Elle craignait qu'il ne découvre son secret.

« Votre fatigue doit cesser. Serpentard a une réputation à maintenir et je ne permettrais à aucun étudiant dont j'ai la charge de ne pas réussir ses examens », dit-il calmement.

Ginny releva la tête du sol et rencontra les yeux sombres de son chef de maison.

« Je vais essayer de faire plus attention durant les cours », lui promit-elle avec hésitation.

Rogue acquiesça sèchement.

« Vous nettoierez ces chaudrons », dit-il en désignant un coin de la pièce où se trouvaient les trois récipients.

Ginny fut surprise par cette tâche facile. Elle s'était attendu à bien pire après tout ce que lui avaient raconté ses frères. En moins d'une heure, elle eut fini et fut autorisée à retourner à sa salle commune.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Durant les semaines qui suivirent, Ginny apprécia sa nouvelle liberté. Elle passa son temps libre après ses cours avec ses amies, n'ayant plus de cauchemars et pouvant dormir la nuit. Ses résultats scolaires s'améliorèrent considérablement et elle se sentit heureuse pour la première fois depuis le début du trimestre. Les professeurs remarquèrent le changement dans son comportement et ils la félicitèrent pour ses progrès.

Tout alla bien jusqu'à la deuxième semaine du mois de février.

C'était le jour de la Saint Valentin et tout le château était décoré de cœurs et d'angelots scintillants. Des nains délivraient les messages que s'échangeaient les étudiants. Depuis que l'école avait commencé, l'engouement de Ginny pour Harry avait diminué et, par conséquent, elle ne lui avait rien envoyé.

En outre, elle pensait que c'était une idée stupide d'utiliser les nains pour la délivrance de messages. Ils étaient petits et laids car leur taille ne dépassait pas les hanches des humains. De plus, beaucoup d'étudiants négligeaient ces étranges créatures et tombaient sur eux. Un petit nombre d'entre eux avait du être envoyé à l'infirmerie pour de légères blessures.

Cela causa le chaos dans le château et cela ne surprit pas outre mesure Ginny car elle pensait que toute idée venant de Lockhart ne pouvait se terminer que par une catastrophe.

Elle allait au cours de potions et se faufilait à travers la masse des étudiants et des nains qui occupaient les couloirs. A quelques mètres devant elle, elle remarqua le trio d'or. Harry tentait de frayer un chemin parmi des élèves plus grands et il laissa tomber son sac en cours de route, le contenu de celui-ci se répandant sur le sol. Beaucoup d'étudiants marchèrent sur les livres, les parchemins sans se préoccuper s'ils endommageaient ceux-ci.

Ginny essaya de rejoindre Harry afin de l'aider quand elle entendit la voix traînante de Drago.

« Que se passe-t-il ici ? »

De plus en plus d'élèves se trouvaient dans le couloir et cela rendait encore plus difficile la progression. La sonnette retentit, annonçant le commencement du prochain cours, et Ginny devint impatiente car elle n'était pas en mesure d'avancer parmi cette foule.

« Merveilleux », marmonna Emma qui se tenait à ses côtés. « Rogue ne sera pas à prendre avec des pincettes si nous arrivons en retard. »

Ginny voulut répondre mais elle remarqua quelque chose au sol à quelques mètres d'elle. Un petit carnet noir : le journal de Tom. Elle pensa que son cœur s'était arrêté de battre.

Elle était en état de choc quand elle vit Drago se pencher et ramasser le l'objet en question. Il affichait un petit sourire suffisant.

« Rends-le-moi ! », exigea Harry tout furieux et en tendant le bras.

« Je me demande ce que Potter peut écrire là-dedans », dit Drago à ses amis Crabbe et Goyle.

Ginny se sentit comme sonnée, incapable de bouger. Elle ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'elle venait de voir. Une peur glaciale se propagea à travers son corps et cela lui donna la chair de poule. Elle n'avait jamais pensé revoir le journal mais maintenant il était de retour.

Elle regarda hébétée comment Harry pointa sa baguette vers le Serpentard blond.

« Expelliarmus ! »

Le carnet s'envola des mains de Drago, Harry l'attrapa et le remit dans son sac.

Ginny n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, son corps étant raide en raison du choc. Elle savait qu'elle devait reprendre le carnet. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser Tom nuire à Harry. Il ne connaissait pas la dangerosité de celui-ci. C'était sa faute à près tout. Elle n'aurait pas dû le jeter dans les toilettes, ainsi Harry ne l'aurait pas trouvé. Elle sentit quelqu'un la secouer et cela l'arracha de ses pensées.

« Ginny ? Cesse de rêvasser. Nous devons aller en potions. Nous avons déjà dix minutes de retard », dit Emma d'un ton implorant.

La rouquine acquiesça à contre cœur et suivit son amie à travers les couloirs. Ses pensées étaient occupées par ses inquiétudes par rapport au journal. Elle rata la potion qu'elle était censée préparer car elle était incapable de concentrer sur quoique ce soit… Comment faire pour récupérer le carnet ?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Les semaines suivantes, Ginny tenta désespérément de trouver un moyen pour reprendre le journal. Elle était sûre qu'Harry le gardait dans son dortoir mais elle ne savait tout simplement pas comment y aller. Elle n'était même pas en mesure d'entrer dans la salle commune des Gryffondors.

Cela la rendait malade de savoir qu'Harry avait en sa possession le carnet. Plusieurs fois, elle avait tourné autour du portrait de la grosse dame car les jumeaux lui avaient dit que c'était l'entrée de leur salle commune. Elle avait essayé d'entendre le mot de passe pour y entrer mais les Gryffondors étaient prudents et prenaient soin de ne pas parler trop fort quand elle était dans les alentours.

Sa seule consolation fut que rien ne n'était passé jusqu'à présent mais elle savait que cela pouvait changer à tout moment.

Finalement, le mois de mars arriva et elle dut rentrer au Terrier pour les vacances de Pâques. Elle aurait voulu rester à Poudlard afin d'exécuter son plan mais ses parents voulaient la voir.

Percy fut autorisé à rester au château car il leur avait dit qu'il voulait étudier.

Ginny savait que ce n'était que partiellement vrai car il avait passé la plupart de son temps avec sa petite amie Pénélope. Ce qui embêta le plus Ginny, ce fut le fait que Ron ne devait pas non plus rentrer à la maison car il devait tenir compagnie à Harry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le dimanche de Pâques était le jour où beaucoup de membres de la famille Weasley se réunissaient pour la fête. Ginny et les jumeaux avaient aidé leur mère à préparer le repas. A dix-sept heures quarante cinq, la plupart des invités étaient déjà arrivés et se trouvaient réunis autour de la grande table dans la cuisine.

La dernière personne à arriver fut Tante Muriel, qui supportait son énorme poids à l'aide d'une canne. Comme toujours, elle portait une robe de couleur assortie à son chapeau. Dès qu'elle aperçut Ginny, elle étreignit fortement la jeune fille contre sa poitrine. Ginny eut des difficultés à respirer tandis qu'elle était prise au piège par l'étreinte de sa grand-tante. Finalement, elle put se libérer et respira profondément pour reprendre son souffle après l'accolade.

« Ah, ma chérie ! Comme tu as grandi depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vu ! », s'exclama Tante Muriel en pinçant la joue de Ginny dans un geste affectueux. « Comment te sens-tu à Gryffondor ? »

Ginny regardait bouche bée sa grand-tante quand sa mère la prit par le bras et la conduisit dans un coin de la pièce.

« Juste un instant, Muriel, j'ai besoin de parler à Ginny. »

La jeune Weasley fixa sa mère, toute confuse, pendant que Tante Muriel alla dire bonjour au reste de la famille.

« Nous n'avons pas dit à Tante Muriel que tu n'étais pas à Gryffondor », expliqua Molly, avec un air plein d'excuses. « Ton père et moi n'avons pas eu le courage de lui dire la vérité. »

« Tu sais que ta grand-tante a le cœur fragile. Nous avons craint qu'elle puisse avoir une crise cardiaque si elle avait appris que tu étais à Serpentard », ajouta Arthur.

Ginny était muette, elle ne savait pas quoi répondre à tout cela. Sa parentèle ne savait pas qu'elle était à Serpentard ? C'était ridicule.

Bien sûr qu'elle savait que sa grand-tante détestait de tout son cœur la maison des serpents mais Ginny avait pensé que cela aurait pu changer.

« S'il te plait, ne lui dis rien », la supplia Molly tranquillement.

Sa fille hocha la tête avant d'aller d'asseoir à la table, venant de perdre son appétit.

« Je suis tellement heureuse que tu sois à Gryffondor, ma chérie ! », s'exclama Muriel.

Ginny se força d'afficher un sourire sur son visage.

« Moi, aussi. »

Elle put voir ses frères rouler les yeux, apparemment mécontents qu'elle ait dû mentir.

« Tu dois éviter les Serpentards, qui ne sont que de sournoises et égoïstes personnes », dit Tante Muriel en commençant son discours sur les Serpentards.

Ginny endura le monologue en silence et hocha la tête de temps en temps.

Elle vit les jumeaux rire dans leur serviette mais ne trouva pas tout cela drôle. Les visages de ses parents indiquèrent clairement leur embarras par rapport au discours de Tante Muriel.

Dès que le repas fut terminé, Ginny quitta la pièce et alla plutôt dans le jardin. Elle s'assit sur un des rochers à côté du petit étang et commença à jeter des cailloux dans l'eau. Elle était en colère et déçue de voir que ses parents avaient menti à leur tante. Avaient-ils honte d'elle ?

Après quelques minutes, elle entendit des pas derrière elle. Bill et Charlie s'assirent sur l'herbe à côté d'elle et ils l'observèrent.

« J'ai été très choqué quand maman m'a dit que tu étais à Serpentard », dit Bill avec un sourire sur son visage bronzé.

« Je suis à Gryffondor, en ce qui concerne papa et maman », marmonna Ginny sarcastique.

« Je leur ai dit que c'était une idée stupide de dire à Tante Muriel que tu étais à Gryffondor mais ils ne m'ont pas écouté », déclara Charlie.

« Vous ne m'aimez plus… », murmura-t-elle, la voix légèrement brisée.

« Ne sois pas ridicule. Tu es toujours notre petite sœur préférée », répondit Bill en lui passant un bras autour des épaules.

« Donc, rien n'a changé ? », demanda-t-elle doucement.

« Rien », confirma Bill.

Un petit sourire apparut sur le visage de Ginny.

« On m'a dit que tu suivais mes traces et essayais de devenir une célèbre joueuse de Quidditch à Poudlard », déclara Charlie qui avait été le capitaine de l'équipe des Gryffondors lorsqu'il était à l'école.

« J'ai seulement remplacé Pucey, notre poursuiveur, pour le dernier match. Je ne suis pas un membre permanent de l'équipe », expliqua Ginny.

« Pas encore, mais je suis sûr que tu le seras l'année prochaine. »

Bill ébouriffa ses cheveux et ignora ses protestations.

« Tu seras une grande joueuse. J'espère que tu comprendras que je ne ferais que pleurer à chaque fois que tu gagneras parce que je ne pourrais pas supporter la pensée que Serpentard batte Gryffondor en toute chose », déclara Charlie en souriant largement.

Ginny rit et oublia ses soucis pour une fois.

« Je me moque que tu puisses pleurer aussi longtemps que cela veut dire que Serpentard gagne », déclara-t-elle en plaisantant joyeusement.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Merci de me laisser une petite review, cela me fait tellement plaisir.

Bisous.

DiagonAlleyParis


	9. La Chambre des Secrets

Un grand merci à Kaorilli, Maitresse des Cartes, mel925, Caella, Luxiole, RUBIKA666 et MarineD. qui ont laissé une review pour le huitième chapitre de cette histoire. J'apprécie beaucoup vos petits commentaires, continuez…

Voici donc le neuvième chapitre.

Bonne lecture.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Auteur** **:** Sephora85

**Titre en anglais : **A Weasel In The Snapekit

**Titre en français** **:** Une belette dans la fosse aux serpents

**Traducteur** **:** DiagonAlleyParis

**Disclaimer** **:** Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling

**Beta Reader** **:** Tigrou19 qui me relit et corrige mes imperfections.

**Sujet** : Ginny Weasley est répartie à Serpentard, au lieu de Gryffondor. Cela peut-il modifier le déroulement des évènements ? Et pour ceux qui pourraient objecter : « Une Weasley à Serpentard ? C'est impossible ! », je vous rappelle que Ginny a en sa possession le journal de Tom Elvis Jedusor et que celui-ci aurait pu influencer le choixpeau et envoyer ainsi notre petite belette dans la fosse aux serpents…

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Une belette dans la fosse aux serpents**

**Chapitre 9 :**** La Chambre des Secrets**

Les enfants Weasley retournèrent à Poudlard deux jours avant la reprise des cours.

Les derniers jours au Terrier avaient été pleins de joie pour Ginny. Elle avait apprécié les moments passés avec ses frères aînés à jouer avec eux au Quidditch ou aux échecs façon sorcière. Sa mère lui avait préparé ses plats préférés et son père lui avait raconté des histoires sur les moldus ou sur son travail.

Il était évident que Molly et Arthur avaient mauvaise conscience de ne pas avoir dit à Tante Muriel que leur fille avait été répartie à Serpentard.

Ginny n'arrivait pas à être en colère contre ses parents alors qu'elle l'aurait tant voulu l'être. En fait, elle avait compris leurs agissements. Les Weasley avaient été pendant des générations à Gryffondor, cela avait été un choc pour ses parents que le choixpeau l'ait répartie à Serpentard. Ginny pouvait seulement imaginer ce que Tante Muriel dirait si elle le découvrait. La femme, qui avait plus de cent ans, ne survivrait certainement pas à une telle nouvelle.

Maintenant que Ginny était revenu au château, elle était déterminée à récupérer le journal et elle avait conçu un plan durant ses vacances.

C'était samedi matin et l'équipe de Gryffondor était sur le terrain de Quidditch en train de s'entraîner pour le prochain match contre Poufsouffle. Ginny avait appris que la plupart des Gryffondors voulaient suivre l'entraînement de leur équipe ; de plus, les premiers et hésitants rayons de soleil réchauffaient l'air de jeu.

Cachée derrière une statue en marbre, Ginny attendait dans le couloir où se trouvait l'entrée de la salle commune de Gryffondor. Les jumeaux lui avaient montré celle-ci peu de temps avant les vacances car ils ne croyaient pas qu'elle puisse profiter de l'information.

Quand le dernier membre de l'équipe fut passé devant elle, elle osa sortir de sa cachette de derrière la statue et se dirigea vers le tableau de la grosse dame. Cette dernière observa la plus jeune des Weasley curieusement, son regard s'attardant pendant un instant sur la crête de Serpentard.

« Que faites-vous ici, jeune fille ? Ce n'est pas votre salle commune », déclara la grosse dame avec orgueil et en dévisageant Ginny d'un air suspect.

La jeune Weasley afficha une pitoyable expression sur son visage et eut des larmes au fond de ses yeux. Elle espérait que cela allait marcher comme cela l'avait toujours fait avec ses frères.

« Je me sens si horrible », murmura-t-elle lamentablement.

« Pourquoi ? », demanda la grosse dame avec une douce voix et en se déplaçant vers le bord de la peinture afin de se rapprocher de la jeune fille.

« Je… Je… », bégaya-t-elle pour être encore plus convaincante et en laissant s'échapper un pitoyable reniflement. « J'ai oublié l'anniversaire de Ron. C'était au mois de mars. Je me sens si mal par rapport à cela. »

« Je suis sûre qu'il vous pardonnera », dit la grosse dame sur un ton doux, son instinct maternel se mettant en marche.

« Peut-être », déclara Ginny en adressant à la vieille dame un regard implorant. « J'ai un cadeau pour et je souhaiterais le déposer sur son lit. Ron aime les surprises. Pourriez-vous me laisser entrer ? »

« Je ne peux pas. Vous n'êtes pas à Gryffondor, ma chère. »

« S'il vous plait. Vous savez que je suis une Weasley. Je préférerais être dans votre maison mais je suis coincée à Serpentard », mentit Ginny avec une voix pleine de tristesse. « Je veux juste lui donner son cadeau. » Elle souleva un sac avec des cookies que sa mère lui avait donné et le montra à la peinture.

La femme regarda tout autour d'elle d'un air incertain avant de soupirer fortement.

« D'accord, mais ne le dites à personne sinon j'aurais des ennuis », murmura la grosse dame.

La peinture pivota sur le côté et Ginny se précipita à travers le trou en prenant soin que personne ne l'aperçoive. Elle n'eut guère le temps de regarder attentivement la salle commune, remarquant seulement que les couleurs rouge et or étaient dominantes. Ses yeux parcoururent la pièce jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent sur un escalier en pierre qui menait à d'autres salles. Ginny courut vers lui et monta les escaliers aussi vite qu'elle le put. Heureusement, il y avait un panneau sur une des portes sur lequel était inscrit 'Deuxième année', ce qui évita à Ginny d'avoir à chercher plus amplement. Elle ouvrit la porte en silence et regarda s'il y avait quelqu'un à l'intérieur de la pièce. Quand elle constata ce n'était pas le cas, elle entra dans le dortoir où se trouvaient cinq lits. Ginny se demanda lequel était celui d'Harry. Finalement, elle remarqua une photo sur une table de nuit et y reconnut un couple comme étant les Potter. Molly avait montré à sa fille quelques photos d'eux il y a quelque temps.

Ginny se rapprocha du lit et commença à chercher dans le chevet mais le journal n'y était pas. Elle continua avec la malle et trouva enfin le petit carnet noir entre des chaussettes. Elle se sentit soulagée mais la peur la submergea quand elle le prit dans ses mains.

Soudain, il y eut du bruit devant le dortoir, cela surprit la plus jeune des Weasley. Elle se raidit et chercha désespérément un endroit pour se cacher. Elle se glissa sous le lit et essaya d'être silencieuse.

La porte de la pièce s'ouvrit et elle vit une personne entrer dans le dortoir mais elle ne savait pas qui c'était car elle ne voyait que ses chaussures. L'inconnu s'arrêta net, en ayant apparemment remarqué le chantier qu'avait laissé Ginny.

« Oh, mon Dieu. Harry va exploser si je lui raconte cela », dit un garçon avec une voix désespérée avant qu'il se retourne et disparaisse de la vue de Ginny.

La rouquine sortit aussitôt de sa cachette et sauta sur ses pieds, elle paniquait presque. Elle devait s'en aller. Si quelqu'un la découvrait là, ce serait la fin. Elle mit le journal dans sa poche de sa robe et quitta le dortoir. Elle descendit en hâte les marches et traversa en vitesse la salle commune.

Ce fut seulement quand elle eut atteint son propre dortoir dans les cachots que son rythme cardiaque se calma et qu'elle osa respirer profondément.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Les nuits suivantes se passèrent calmement et Ginny se demanda si Tom pouvait être parti.

Ses interrogations reçurent une réponse, quand elle s'éveilla un matin avec un impénétrable brouillard qui commença à se répandre dans sa tête comme il l'avait déjà fait dans le passé. Il était seulement plus puissant et plus douloureux qu'auparavant.

Quand Ginny reprit connaissance, elle se retrouva allongée sur son lit dans son dortoir comme si elle était restée là durant tout ce temps mais, en fait, elle savait que cela n'avait pas été le cas.

Elle essayait de se lever quand quelqu'un ouvrit la porte et Emma se précipita vers elle avec une expression pleine d'inquiétude sur son visage.

« Ginny, tu dois te lever ! Le professeur Rogue va faire une annonce dans quelques instants », déclara l'autre jeune fille. « Le match entre Poufsouffle et Gryffondor a été annulé. Il y a eu une nouvelle attaque ! »

Ginny pensa qu'elle allait être malade. Une autre attaque. C'était elle qui avait de nouveau fait cela.

Elle respira avec difficultés, elle se leva de son lit avec hésitation. Elle suivit son amie Emma hors du dortoir et elle descendit l'escalier en colimaçon. Elle se sentait prise de vertiges, prête à vomir à chaque instant.

La salle commune était déjà bondée par ses camarades de maison qui chuchotaient sur les derniers événements. La pièce devint silencieuse dès que Rogue y entra.

« En raison des récents événements, le directeur veut que je vous informe que désormais les étudiants retourneront dès dix-huit heures dans leur salle commune. Aucun étudiant ne doit quitter les dortoirs après cette heure. »

De faibles protestations s'élevèrent parmi les plus anciens élèves mais Rogue leur adressa un regard désapprobateur qui les rendit silencieux avant qu'il puisse continuer son discours.

« Vous serez accompagné à chaque cours par un professeur. Aucun étudiant ne doit plus utiliser les toilettes en dehors de celles de la salle commune s'il n'est pas accompagné par un enseignant. Tous entraînements et matchs de Quidditch sont reportés. Il n'y aura plus d'activités nocturnes », expliqua le professeur Rogue.

Les protestations devinrent plus fortes et de nombreux Serpentards secouèrent la tête, tous incrédules.

« Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas comme si nous étions en danger. Seuls des sangs de bourbe ont été attaqués », déclara Flint, gêné.

Certains Serpentards rirent sous cape, d'autres semblaient seulement amusés.

« Vous devriez choisir votre vocabulaire plus soigneusement à l'avenir, monsieur Flint. Le terme que vous avez utilisé n'est pas apprécié dans ce château », répondit Rogue calmement, en adressant au jeune homme un regard sérieux.

« Mais il a raison, monsieur. Les sang-purs sont en sécurité », dit Drago qui était assis sur l'un des canapés.

Beaucoup de Serpentards hochèrent la tête pour indiquer leur accord.

« Il n'y a pas que les Serpentards qui ont le sang pur, monsieur Malfoy », rétorqua sèchement Rogue. « … Et mademoiselle Deauclair, qui est une de nos dernières victimes, en est une. Il semble que l'agresseur ne soucie plus désormais de la qualité du sang de ses victimes. »

Le choc était bien visible sur la plupart des visages, Ginny sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle se sentait si mal, elle avait attaqué la petite amie de Percy. Il ne lui pardonnerait jamais s'il le découvrait. Elle pouvait à peine respirer.

« Qui est la deuxième victime ? », demanda Blaise Zabini, tout curieux.

« Mademoiselle Granger », répondit Rogue dont les lèvres se plissèrent légèrement.

C'en était trop pour Ginny. Elle se retourna en hâte et se précipita vers les toilettes de son dortoir où elle vomit. Elle ne remarqua pas les yeux gris qui l'avaient suivie quand elle s'était enfuie de la salle.

Les étudiants furent pris de panique et même les enseignants semblaient effrayés.

Cela devint pire quand Dumbledore fut suspendu en tant que directeur. Les Serpentards ne furent pas vraiment tristes quant à sa suspension car ils ne lui avaient toujours pas pardonné son favoritisme vis-à-vis des Gryffondors mais ils réalisèrent enfin que le château était plus en sécurité avec lui.

Ginny n'avait pas réussi à s'endormir durant toute la nuit. Elle se sentait observée tout le temps et dormir était une chose impossible pour elle. Elle avait de nouveau des cernes tout autour des yeux et elle était à peine capable de les garder ouverts durant les cours.

Quelques jours après l'attaque, elle se rendit à l'infirmerie. Elle alla s'asseoir à côté du lit d'Hermione et lui prit la main. Elle fut incapable de retenir ses larmes tandis qu'elle regarda le corps pétrifié.

La rouquine se sentait vraiment impuissante. Elle voulait parler à quelqu'un mais quelque chose la retenait.

Tandis que Ginny était assise à côté du corps immobile, son regard se posa sur la main droite d'Hermione dont le poing était bien fermé.

Un bout de parchemin se trouvait à l'intérieur de celui-ci. Ginny risqua un coup d'œil autour d'elle afin de s'assurer que personne ne la regardait puis elle se rapprocha du lit. Elle se demanda ce que tenait Hermione dans sa main. Cela lui prit plusieurs minutes pour dégager le parchemin du poing d'Hermione.

La page semblait avoir été arrachée d'un vieux livre de la bibliothèque. Cela surprit quelque peu Ginny car Hermione était généralement très respectueuse avec les livres, les manipulant presque avec amour. Ginny défroissa le parchemin et commença à lire.

_**« De tous les monstres et créatures qui hantent nos contrées, il n'en est guère de plus étrange ni de plus mortel que le Basilic, connu également sous le nom de Roi des Serpents. Ce reptile, qui peut atteindre une taille gigantesque et vivre plusieurs centaines années, nait d'un œuf de poulet couvé par un crapaud. Pour tuer ses victimes, la créature recourt à une méthode des plus singulières : outre ses crochets venimeux, le Basilic possède en effet des yeux meurtriers qui condamnent à une mort immédiate quiconque qui croise son regard. »**_

Sous cette description, un seul mot avait été écrit par la main d'Hermione.

_**« Tuyaux. »**_

Ginny respira profondément et frissonna. Ses yeux s'élargirent à la vue de la page entre ses doigts. La Gryffondor était en effet une très intelligente sorcière, pensa la rouquine avec un sourire narquois sur son visage.

Ce doit être le monstre caché dans la Chambre des Secrets. Un serpent.

Ginny sentit un frisson descendre le long de son échine. Avait-elle fait cela volontairement à chaque fois qu'elle avait perdu conscience ? Tom, avait-il fait toutes ses choses ? Mais pourquoi toutes les victimes étaient-elles encore en vie alors que le regard du Basilic était meurtrier. Elle se souvint alors que ni elle ni les victimes n'avaient regardé directement dans les yeux du serpent.

Hermione avait trouvé et tout le monde qui lirait cette page comprendrait ce qui se passait, n'est-ce pas ? Elle devait donc juste laisser traîner ce parchemin sur la couverture et quelqu'un le trouverait. Puis, tout s'arrêterait.

Ginny était sur le point d'abandonner le morceau de papier sur le lit quand elle ressentit une invisible barrière qui l'empêcha de faire ce qu'elle voulait faire, ensuite il eut cette voix dans sa tête.

_« Garde la page. Personne ne doit savoir. »_

C'était un ordre. Ginny tenta de résister à cette force qui la retenait mais elle était trop forte.

_« Garde la page. Met-la dans ta poche. »_

Incapable de contrecarrer la voix plus longtemps, elle fit ce qu'on lui ordonnait. Elle quitta en hâte l'infirmerie et revint dans son dortoir où elle cacha la page du livre dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit.

Maintenant, personne ne le découvrira, pensa tristement Ginny.

Lorsqu'elle referma le tiroir, le brouillard la submergea de nouveau mais cette fois la force n'était pas aussi puissante que les fois précédentes. Elle voyait ce qu'elle faisait, même si elle n'était pas capable de s'arrêter d'elle-même. Lentement, elle quitta son dortoir et traversa la salle commune. Elle se dirigea à travers les cachots et monta quelques volées d'escaliers.

Puis, tout fut brumeux pendant quelques minutes. Soudain, elle fixait un mur, elle étendit le bras et ses doigts étaient sur le point de d'écrire : **Son squelette reposera à jamais dans la Chambre**, quand il l'arrêta.

Il était dans sa tête, il lui parlait, lui disait ce qu'elle devait faire.

_« Tu n'as pas été prudente. Maintenant, il doit venir avec nous. Quel dommage ! Deux sang-purs mais deux c'est mieux qu'un. Je serai même encore plus fort. »_

Ginny ne comprenait pas ce que la voix dans sa tête lui disait. Elle tenta de combattre les vertiges mais c'était trop dur.

_« Maintenant, écris : leurs squelettes reposeront à jamais dans la Chambre. »_

Leurs squelettes ? Ginny se demanda pourquoi il avait dit 'leurs squelettes'. Ses doigts touchèrent le mur et elle commença à écrire ce que Tom lui avait dit, alors qu'elle ne voulait pas. Quand elle eut fini, elle recula et se fit volte face comme il lui avait ordonné. Elle marcha à travers un couloir et se dirigea vers une porte en bois. Elle crut entendre des pas derrière elle mais elle ne se retourna pas. Elle poussa la porte pour l'ouvrir et entra dans les toilettes qui étaient désertes comme d'habitude.

Elle s'approcha d'un des lavabos comme la voix lui avait demandé. Un petit serpent était gravé sur le cuivre du robinet situé en face d'elle et Ginny pensa pendant un instant qu'il avait bougé.

_« Ouvre-toi. »_

Elle entendit un long sifflement provenant de sa bouche et soudain le lavabo commença à se déplacer. Elle voulut s'enfuir présentant que quelque chose de terrible allait se passer mais elle était incapable de faire le moindre geste. Tom la contrôlait totalement.

Le lavabo disparut dans le sol, révélant ainsi un long et large tuyau.

Il y eut un bruit derrière elle, elle se retourna et se trouva face au visage de Drago Malfoy. Elle voulut l'avertir, lui dire de s'enfuir mais Tom ne la laissa pas le faire. Drago la fixait avec une expression choquée, sa baguette dans sa main droite.

_« Attrape-le ! Prends-le avec toi dans le tuyau ! »_

Ginny résista à la voix. Elle ne voulait pas aider Tom à faire du mal à quelqu'un d'autre. Elle ne le ferait pas.

Elle ressentit une douleur dans sa tête comme toujours quand elle désobéissait à un ordre direct.

Drago continuait à la regarder et il se rapprocha lentement avec une expression étrange sur son visage.

« Non », grinça-t-elle, cela augmenta encore plus sa souffrance. Elle devait l'empêcher de s'approcher d'elle.

_« Attrape-le ! »_

Tom hurlait désormais dans sa tête, tandis qu'il devenait de plus en plus en colère.

« C'est toi qui as ouvert la Chambre », déclara Drago d'un air incrédule, ses yeux gris tous élargis par la surprise. Il regarda vers les mains de Ginny avec une expression de reconnaissance sur son visage.

Drago se souvint du carnet noir. C'était celui qu'il avait pris à Harry le jour de la Saint-Valentin mais alors il ne s'était pas souvenu où il l'avait vu précédemment. Mais maintenant, il savait où il l'avait remarqué ; c'était sur le bureau de son père quelques jours avant le début de sa deuxième année. Son père lui avait dit de ne pas le toucher, il l'avait mis en garde quant à sa dangerosité. Comment la fille Weasley avait-elle eu ce carnet ? Il se rappela de la rencontre chez Fleury et Boots. Il avait cru que son père avait jeté quelque chose dans le chaudron de Ginny Weasley. Cela devait être celui-ci. Mais pourquoi ?

Ginny abaissa son regard et vit ses mains tenant le journal. Comment était-il arrivé là ?

_« Emmène-le avec toi dans la Chambre ! » _

La jeune fille secoua la tête désespérément.

« Non », murmura-t-elle lamentablement, en luttant contre le pouvoir invisible qui contrôlait son corps.

Drago était désormais presque à ses côtés, prudemment ses yeux passèrent rapidement sur l'entrée de la Chambre. Même s'il savait qu'il devait rester loin de celle-ci, sa curiosité faisait ressortir le meilleur de lui. Il avait toujours été fasciné par les objets qui étaient pleins de magie noire.

Ginny ne bougeait pas, elle se débattait plutôt avec la voix à l'intérieur d'elle-même.

_« Tu vas m'obéir, Ginny. »_

La voix de Tom était furieuse.

Ginny savait que quelque allait se produire, elle pouvait presque le ressentir. Le journal devenant de plus en plus chaud à chaque instant qui passait. Quelque chose allait arriver et elle ne pouvait pas l'arrêter.

« Va-t-en », implora-t-elle en regardant le garçon blond avec ses grands yeux. « Cours, Drago ! »

Mais c'était trop tard. Une lumière blanche sortit du carnet, elle était terriblement chaude. Cela lui brûla les mains et elle lâcha le journal en raison de la douleur. Elle le regarda tomber et exploser. Cela secoua le sol et le souffle de l'explosion aspira l'air des toilettes vers le tuyau.

Drago et Ginny essayèrent de s'agripper aux lavabos mais l'aspiration était trop forte. Ils furent attirés dans le tuyau et ils tombèrent apparemment dans des ténèbres sans fin.

Ginny s'entendit hurler de peur. Après quelques secondes de chute libre, il y eut un grand bruit. C'était probablement le corps de Drago qui avait atteint la fin du tuyau. Quelques instants plus tard, elle heurta à son tour le sol avec force puis ensuite tout devint noir.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dans le bureau du directeur, l'ambiance était plutôt maussade.

McGonagall était assise dernière le bureau car elle remplaçait Dumbledore en raison de sa suspension. Le professeur Rogue s'appuyait sur la cheminée en marbre, il avait une sombre expression sur son visage pâle. Molly et Arthur Weasley attendaient impatiemment assis sur des chaises devant le bureau, ils se demandaient pourquoi McGonagall les avait convoqués.

On frappa à la porte et celle-ci s'ouvrit quelques instants plus tard. Lucius Malfoy et sa femme Narcissa entrèrent dans la pièce, avec une expression irritée sur leurs visages aristocratiques.

« J'espère que vous avez de bonnes raisons pour nous avoir conviés à cette réunion. Je suis un homme très occupé et mon épouse connaît certainement d'autres moyens plus plaisants pour passer son après-midi », déclara Lucius d'une voix traînante alors qu'il se rapprochait du bureau tout en lançant aux Weasley un regard insultant.

Depuis l'incident entre Arthur et Lucius chez Fleury et Boots en août, leur haine réciproque avait encore augmenté.

« Vous devriez vraiment écouter ce qu'elle a à vous dire, Lucius », annonça Rogue sur un ton implorant et en se pinçant le nez d'un air fatigué.

« C'est très important », dit McGonagall sévèrement. « Il y eu une autre attaque. »

Les Malfoy se tenaient encore au milieu de la pièce, pas du tout impressionnés par la nouvelle.

« Et ? », demanda Lucius Malfoy avec nonchalance.

« Deux étudiants ont été emmenés dans la Chambre des Secrets », déclara la chef de maison de Gryffondor avec hésitation. « Votre fille Ginny… », commença-t-elle en adressant aux Weasley un regard plein de compassion. « … Et votre fils Drago sont les victimes de cette dernière attaque. » Ses yeux se posèrent sur les Malfoy dont les visages avaient considérablement palis.

« Non », murmura misérablement Narcissa, en se laissant tomber sur la première chaise venue et en couvrant son visage avec ses mains.

Molly Weasley pleurait en silence, ses épaules se soulevaient en raison de ses sanglots. Arthur tapota les bras de sa femme mais ses yeux étaient également pleins de larmes.

« C'est… Impossible. », déclara Lucius Malfoy lentement, son calme étant absolu.

« Comment savez-vous qu'ils ont été enlevés ? Cela ne peut être vrai », murmura Arthur, visiblement ébranlé.

« Je suis désolé de vous le dire mais c'est vrai », expliqua McGonagall. « Il y avait un nouveau message sur le mur. 'Leurs squelettes reposeront à jamais dans la Chambre'. »

« Notre unique enfant… Notre fils… », murmura Narcissa.

Lucius était derrière elle, ses mains reposaient sur ses épaules. Son visage avait perdu son habituelle expression vide d'émotion et la terreur de la nouvelle était visible dans ses yeux gris.

« Nous devons les retrouver. Ce n'est pas trop tard », exhorta-t-il, perdu dans ses pensées.

« Nous ne savons pas où se trouve l'entrée de la Chambre », expliqua Rogue, son inquiétude vis-à-vis des deux Serpentard était visible.

« Donc, nous devons la découvrir ! C'est dans le château ! Nous ne pouvons pas abandonner », cria Molly en pleurant.

« Je pense qu'elle a raison. Nous devons tout faire ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour trouver l'entrée », déclara Lucius Malfoy avec une voix tendue. « Severus, vous connaissez comme moi quelques sorts qui pourraient être très utiles. Je pense que le moment est venu de les utiliser. »

Rogue hocha la tête, sachant que l'homme blond faisait référence à la magie noire. McGonagall sembla être sur le point de protester mais finalement elle décida de ne pas le faire, apparemment elle pensa que cela en valait la peine, si cela pouvait sauver la vie des enfants.

« Faites votre maximum. Sauvez Ginny, s'il vous plait », murmura Molly lamentablement.

« Trouve notre fils, Lucius », implora Narcissa.

« Je vais appeler les autres professeurs. Nous aurons besoin de toute aide possible », déclara McGonagall déterminée en se levant de son fauteuil. « Et je vais envoyer un hibou à Dumbledore. »

Lucius Malfoy ne protesta pas, apparemment trop inquiet pour son fils.

Dans les minutes qui suivirent, le bureau fut rempli par les autres professeurs, leurs expressions étaient pleines d'inquiétude.

Finalement, ils se divisèrent en groupes et commencèrent à rechercher l'entrée de la Chambre, en espérant que cela ne soit pas trop tard.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. J'espère que l'histoire continue à vous plaire. Merci de me laisser vos impressions.

Le prochain chapitre est très long, je ne suis pas sûre d'être en mesure de le publier dans deux semaines. Je table plutôt pour une publication le 7 avril 2009.

Bisous.

DiagonAlleyParis


	10. Le basilic

Un grand merci à luffynette, Maitresse des Cartes, mel925, Caella, Sambre-V, RUBIKA666 et MarineD. qui ont laissé une review pour le neuvième chapitre de cette histoire. J'apprécie beaucoup vos petits commentaires, continuez…

Voici donc le dixième chapitre et on approche de la fin de la première année de Ginny à Poudlard.

Bonne lecture.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Auteur** **:** Sephora85

**Titre en anglais : **A Weasel In The Snapekit

**Titre en français** **:** Une belette dans la fosse aux serpents

**Traducteur** **:** DiagonAlleyParis

**Disclaimer** **:** Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling

**Beta Reader** **:** Tigrou19 qui me relit et corrige mes imperfections.

**Sujet** : Ginny Weasley est répartie à Serpentard, au lieu de Gryffondor. Cela peut-il modifier le déroulement des évènements ? Et pour ceux qui pourraient objecter : « Une Weasley à Serpentard ? C'est impossible ! », je vous rappelle que Ginny a en sa possession le journal de Tom Elvis Jedusor et que celui-ci aurait pu influencer le choixpeau et envoyer ainsi notre petite belette dans la fosse aux serpents…

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Une belette dans la fosse aux serpents**

**Chapitre 10 :**** Le basilic**

Ginny bougea légèrement la tête sur le côté, elle laissa s'échapper un faible gémissement et elle essaya de garder les yeux ouverts malgré ses lourdes paupières. Elle faisait face à un mur nu et humide. Lentement, elle se redressa pour s'asseoir. Une vague de douleur traversa son esprit affaibli, ce qui la fit se recroqueviller sur elle-même. Elle avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser à tout instant.

Avec hésitation, sa main gauche alla tâter l'arrière de sa nuque. Ce simple geste de son membre propagea à travers son corps une nouvelle vague de douleur, cela lui fit voir des étoiles devant ses yeux pourtant fermés. Son regard se porta sur son coude et elle constata que quelque chose dépassait de dessous sa peau pâle. Ginny eut un haut de cœur plein de dégoût en réalisant que c'était un os qui transperçait ainsi sa peau à proximité de son coude. Son bras était de toute évidence cassé.

Heureusement, elle fut distraite de sa douleur au bras par un gémissement provenant de quelqu'un d'autre. Elle reporta ses yeux vers le corps qui se trouvait à quelques mètres d'elle. Drago était assis et se frottait la nuque où une énorme bosse était visible. Il affichait une douloureuse expression sur son visage.

« Où sommes-nous ? », demanda-t-il sonné, en regardant nerveusement tout autour de lui.

« Dans la Chambre des Secrets », déclara Ginny l'air de rien, mais elle était toujours aux prises avec la douleur dans son coude.

Finalement, ses yeux trouvèrent le journal qui gisait innocemment dans une flaque d'eau devant elle. Plus elle le regardait, plus le brouillard dans sa tête s'épaississait. Elle savait qu'elle devait le combattre mais la chute et son bras cassé l'avaient trop affaiblie.

Drago remarqua l'expression perdue sur le visage de Ginny. Son regard suivit le sien, il découvrit ainsi le petit carnet noir qui la mettait sous le contrôle d'un quelconque sort. Il pouvait l'entendre murmurer des mots dans sa barbe, visiblement elle essayait de lutter contre un invisible pouvoir. Il chercha à tâtons sa baguette et la trouva dans la poche de sa cape.

Il se remit sur ses pieds en vacillant, il faillit même retomber sur le sol car sa jambe gauche montra quelques signes de faiblesse. Il se sentit courbaturé et il se rappela d'avoir ressenti une telle douleur quand il s'était foulé la cheville il y a quelques années.

Ignorant les élancements dans son mollet, il tenta de se souvenir du sort que son père lui avait appris pour se protéger s'il était confronté à l'un de ces nombreux objets noirs qui se trouvaient dans le manoir Malfoy. Vivre dans la demeure d'une famille au sang pur traditionnelle impliquait inévitablement des affrontements avec des choses qui pleines de magie noire. Ses parents avaient toujours eu peur que sa curiosité puisse l'amener à être à proximité d'un objet potentiellement dangereux ou même mortel. C'était la raison pour laquelle son père lui avait enseigné quelques sorts de protection que la plupart des gens estimeraient être noirs mais c'était plutôt une habitude chez les Malfoy. Drago se concentra donc très fort pour se souvenir de ces sorts qu'il n'avait jamais utilisés jusqu'à présent.

Ginny était désormais debout et se rapprochait d'un mur sur lequel deux serpents entremêlés étaient sculptés. Elle semblait être dans une sorte de transe, ses yeux étaient flous et elle tenait le journal dans sa main droite. Drago regarda d'une manière horrifiée comment elle contempla les serpents pendant un instant avant qu'elle ne laisse s'échapper un faible sifflement. Le mur commença à s'ouvrir, révélant ainsi un passage long et sombre.

Ginny tremblait visiblement en raison des efforts qu'elle produisait afin de lutter. Elle essayait d'ignorer les ordres de Tom et cela lui causait par conséquence ces atroces douleurs qui vibraient à travers ses veines.

Finalement, Drago se souvint du sort que son père lui avait appris.

« Laisse tomber ce journal ! », cria-t-il à Ginny qui continuait à regarder droit devant elle, sans rien voir. Lentement, elle tourna la tête vers lui, ses yeux tentèrent de se concentrer. Peu à peu, son emprise sur le carnet se desserra jusqu'à ce que le journal tombât sur le sol.

Drago pointa sa baguette vers l'objet et espéra que le sort allait marcher.

« Expello potentia obscura ! », dit-il fermement.

Un jet de lumière orange sortit de sa baguette et alla frapper la couverture du carnet. Dans un premier temps, rien ne se passa et Drago fut déçu et eut peur, puis tout à coup, l'objet s'enflamma.

Ginny secoua la tête pour éliminer les derniers nuages du brouillard qui se trouvaient dans son esprit. Elle contempla le journal qui consumait avec un vif éclat. La chaleur augmenta rapidement et le carnet commença à vibrer énormément. Lentement, elle s'éloigna de celui-ci, sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Les deux enfants avaient fait à peine quelques pas quand le journal explosa dans leurs dos, la force de l'explosion les projeta quelques mètres plus loin. Ils se retrouvèrent allongés sur le sol froid et se couvrirent la tête avec leurs bras. On aurait dit que toute la chambre allait s'effondrer en raison de l'explosion. Le bruit et le souffle emplirent les alentours. Drago et Ginny n'osèrent pas changer de place, tous les deux s'attendant à être écrasés par le plafond à tout moment.

Après quelques minutes, le silence se fit autour d'eux et le sol cessa de trembler.

Avec précaution, Ginny souleva sa tête et son regard fit le tour de la pièce. Un énorme tas de pierres bloquait la sortie à quelques mètres d'eux.

« Qu'as-tu fait ? », demanda-t-elle toute confuse en se mettant sur ses jambes vacillantes.

Drago contempla les pierres avec une expression choquée puis il respira profondément.

« J'ai détruit le journal. Aurais-tu préféré que je le laisse te contrôler ? », murmura-t-il sans enthousiasme.

Ginny secoua la tête, elle n'était pas d'humeur à discuter avec lui. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir car c'était uniquement de sa faute s'ils se retrouvaient dans la Chambre.

« Alors, il est parti ? »

Drago acquiesça.

« Nous sommes coincés », dit-il, plus pour lui-même que pour Ginny qui se trouvait à ses côtés.

D'une part, il était fier d'avoir réussi à jeter ce sort sur le journal, mais de l'autre, il était en colère car l'explosion leur avait coupé l'unique voie de sortie. Il se frotta d'un air absent sa jambe blessée et il réfléchit à un moyen pour se sortir de là.

« Peut être pouvons nous essayer de bouger quelques pierres ? », suggéra Ginny.

La plupart d'entre elles étaient vraiment trop lourdes pour être soulevées et les deux jeunes sorciers n'étaient pas assez expérimentés pour faire léviter quelque chose de plus gros qu'un simple caillou. Finalement, ils renoncèrent et se laissèrent tomber à terre tous fatigués. Puis finalement ils s'adossèrent contre le mur froid. Tous deux furent arrachés de leurs pensées par un bruit qui ressemblait à une sorte de frottement.

La bouche de Ginny était terrible sèche.

« Il y a quelque chose », murmura-t-elle craintivement. « Le monstre. »

Drago la fixa avec des yeux ronds, en essayant de comprendre ce qu'elle venait juste de dire. « Nous devons regarder autour de nous », proposa t-il avec hésitation et il se releva du sol. Ginny le suivit lentement avec sa baguette dans sa main indemne.

Ils s'enfoncèrent dans la chambre, en regardant les alentours mais ils ne virent rien de particulier. Celle-ci était à peine éclairée et une brume verte recouvrait le sol, celle-ci arrivait jusqu'à leurs mollets. Une odeur humide presque pourrie flottait dans l'air, cela rendait leur respiration très difficile. Le haut plafond de la salle était supporté par des dizaines de colonnes qui étaient décorées avec des serpents sculptés et à l'extrémité de la pièce se trouvait le visage massif en pierre de Salazar Serpentard.

Si cela n'avait pas été une si sombre situation, Ginny aurait été fascinée par cet étrange environnement mais en fait elle se sentait seulement effrayée.

En raison de l'humidité et du froid, respirer était une tâche ardue et leur concentration en souffrait. Mêmes leurs vêtements semblaient s'imbiber de tout cela, refroidissant ainsi un peu plus le corps des deux Serpentards.

Nul ne prononça un mot tandis qu'ils marchaient tout autour de la longue salle, le seul bruit était le claquement de leurs dents. Soudain, il y eut un souffle juste derrière eux, tous deux s'arrêtèrent aussitôt de marcher et fixèrent le mur avec inquiétude. Le cœur de Ginny battait si rapidement que cela en était douloureux et elle contempla avec surprise comment la bouche de la statue s'ouvrit lentement et que la tête d'un énorme serpent commença à bouger.

« Cours, Drago ! », cria-t-elle toute paniquée. « Le basilic ! »

Ils se retournèrent tous les deux en même temps et s'enfuirent devant la bête.

Les deux enfants se précipitèrent vers l'ouverture d'un tuyau et y entrèrent. Ils coururent côte à côté en zigzagant à travers les dizaines de tuyaux.

Drago avait des difficultés à suivre le rythme de Ginny car sa jambe droite le faisait boiter. Il essaya d'ignorer la douleur mais cela s'avéra plutôt difficile. Ginny remarqua sa lenteur et elle le prit par le bras. Elle le traîna derrière elle à travers ces canalisations qui semblaient sans fin.

Drago était assez content de son aide car il n'aurait pas été capable de se déplacer aussi vite. Ginny était étonnement forte pour son âge.

Ils pouvaient entendre le serpent derrière eux, il suivait probablement leurs pas qui résonnaient à travers les longs tuyaux. Le monstre allait finalement les rattraper enfin de compte, les deux enfants le savaient.

Ginny découvrit l'ouverture d'une toute petite canalisation au niveau de sa tête. Le basilic ne pourrait pas les suivre dans celle-ci car elle était beaucoup trop étroite pour l'énorme serpent.

« Nous devons monter là-haut », murmura-t-elle à bout de souffle en essayant de le faire toute seule mais sa fracture au bras lui faisait trop mal. Elle y renonça, ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Elle n'y arriverait pas avec son membre cassé.

« Je vais te tirer », dit soudain Drago, en la sortant de ses pensées.

Elle hocha la tête et elle regarda comment il se hissa tout seul dans le tuyau. Elle pouvait entendre le basilic qui se rapprochait et elle sentit la peur monter rapidement en elle. Drago lui tendit ses mains et elle en saisit une avec son bras indemne. Le garçon blond commença à l'attirer vers lui et elle essaya de soutenir son poids avec ses pieds contre le mur. Ses chaussures glissèrent plusieurs fois mais finalement elle réussit à s'allonger dans l'étroite canalisation à côté de Drago.

Les deux enfants avaient à peine assez de place pour eux deux quand ils se trouvaient côté à côte.

Quand ils entendirent le serpent en dessous de l'entrée de leur cachette, ils s'enfoncèrent un peu plus profondément dans le tuyau qui devenait de plus en plus étroit tandis qu'ils avançaient. Bientôt, il n'y eut plus assez de place pour eux deux et ils durent s'adosser contre le mur humide l'un en face de l'autre. Leurs respirations étaient erratiques en raison de la course et de la crainte de pour leur vie. Ils attendirent avec anxiété que le serpent fasse quelque chose.

« Tu ne dois pas regarder le basilic… », murmura Ginny haletante.

Constatant une expression confuse sur le visage du garçon, elle expliqua.

« Le regard du basilic est mortel. »

Les yeux de Drago s'élargirent légèrement, son regard se posa pendant un instant vers l'ouverture du tuyau où le serpent aurait dû être.

Un bruit fit détourner le regard des deux enfants de l'entrée et ils se mirent à se regarder l'un l'autre. Ils avaient des hauts de cœur et leurs visages étaient terriblement pâles.

Ginny remarqua du coin des yeux que la tête du basilic rodait devant l'ouverture de leur cachette. Il décocha plusieurs fois sa langue à l'intérieur de la canalisation. Il fit plusieurs tentatives afin d'y entrer mais il échoua à chaque fois.

Ginny ferma les yeux, tout comme Drago l'avait fait quelques instants auparavant, en espérant que le monstre ne trouvât pas le moyen pour les atteindre. Pendant un moment, les seuls bruits que Ginny fut capable d'entendre étaient sa propre et rapide respiration ainsi que celle de Drago. Elle commença à croire que le basilic était parti quand elle entendit de faibles sifflements.

Apparemment, le serpent exprimait sa colère, car il était incapable d'attraper sa proie.

Ginny ferma encore plus les yeux et essaya d'ignorer le furieux mécontentement de la bête. Son corps tremblait de froid et d'anxiété, elle claquait également des dents. Ses yeux toujours clos, elle commença à se frotter les genoux afin de réchauffer ses membres gelés. Ses vêtements étaient complètement mouillés.

Durant ce moment plein de désespoirs, Ginny fut certaine qu'ils allaient mourir, là, dans cette obscur et froide chambre tandis que la vie qui se déroulait au-dessus d'eux allait continuer. Ils pourriraient dans ce tuyau jusqu'au jour où quelqu'un découvrira leurs squelettes comme cela avait été annoncé sur le mur du couloir qui se trouvait plusieurs mètres au-dessus de leurs têtes. Personne ne pouvait les sauver.

Alors qu'elle essaya de les retenir, des larmes sortirent lentement de ses yeux et celles-ci s'écoulèrent le long de son visage. La peur et le désespoir du fait de cette situation sans issue semblaient l'écraser, cela la fit éclater en sanglots. Ses pleurs résonnèrent dans l'étroit tuyau, emplissant ainsi l'air tout autour d'eux plein d'humidité.

Ce qui était le pire pour elle, c'était le fait qu'elle allait être la cause de la mort de quelqu'un autre. Drago allait partager son horrible sort et mourir également, ici, dans la chambre qu'elle avait ouverte parce qu'un journal l'avait contrôlé. Tout cela était de sa faute.

Elle entendit Drago qui s'éclaircit sa gorge avec hésitation, elle s'arrêta de pleurer.

« Je pense que le basilic est parti », dit le garçon d'une voix légèrement embarrassée, n'étant pas habitué à voir de telle démonstration d'émotions. Son éducation au manoir Malfoy lui avait appris à maîtriser ses propres émotions et sentiments, peu importe s'il voulait les montrer.

Ginny ouvrit les yeux et fixa le sorcier blond en face d'elle. Il contemplait un point quelconque sur le mur, évitant ainsi son visage, visiblement il était embarrassé par ses pleurs. Si sa face était aussi pâle que la sienne, alors ils semblaient tous les deux plus morts que vivants.

En s'essuyant les larmes qui lui restaient au fond des yeux, Ginny prit une profonde aspiration et essaya de contrôler ses émotions. Avec hésitation, elle risqua un coup d'œil vers l'entrée du tuyau afin de s'assurer que la tête écailleuse du serpent avait disparu. Elle se demanda, où il était parti car elle était à peu près certaine qu'il n'avait pas abandonné l'idée de les avoir pour son dîner.

« Je suis sûr qu'ils nous recherchent déjà et qu'ils remarqueront bientôt le lavabo manquant dans les toilettes. Puis, ils viendront et nous serons sauvés », déclara Drago d'un air content.

Ginny secoua tristement la tête.

« Ils ne verront pas l'ouverture de la chambre car celle-ci se referme immédiatement toute seule », murmura-t-elle, en luttant contre quelques larmes.

Drago hocha simplement de la tête et ne dit rien.

« As-tu peur ? », demanda-t-elle, sa voix dépassa à peine celle d'un chuchotement. « Tu sembles toujours si composé. Ne pleures-tu donc jamais ? » Ella avait rivé ses yeux sur le blond Serpentard juste devant elle, elle essaya de voir quelque chose à travers ce masque pâle qui constituait son visage.

Une légère teinte de rouge apparut sur les joues de Drago, ce qui indiqua que la question était trop personnelle à son goût.

« Je ne pleure jamais », rétorqua-t-il sèchement. « Les Malfoy ne pleurent pas. »

Ginny le regarda avec une curieuse expression et elle se demanda s'il disait la vérité.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quelques étages au-dessus de la Chambre, les couloirs et les classes étaient déserts. Tous les étudiants avaient été obligés de rester dans leur salle commune pour le reste de la journée.

McGonagall avait déjà annoncé que l'école serait fermée jusqu'à ce que la Chambre des Secrets ait été trouvée et que le monstre ait été supprimé. Le Poudlard Express reconduiraient demain les enfants à King's Cross, où leurs parents qui avaient été informés de la situation, les attendraient.

Beaucoup d'étudiants avaient éclaté aux sanglots quand ils avaient appris la nouvelle attaque et les autres maisons avaient été surprises de voir que le monstre s'attaquait désormais à des membres de sa propre maison.

Fred, George, Ron, Harry et Percy avaient été affolés en apprenant la nouvelle et ils avaient voulu participer aux recherches mais on les avait renvoyé à leur salle commune comme tout le monde.

C'était la fin de l'après-midi et cela faisait maintenant plusieurs heures que Drago et Ginny avaient disparu, cependant l'entrée de la Chambre restait introuvable.

Les professeurs, les Malfoy et les Weasley avaient fouillé tout le château mais sans succès. Ils étaient désormais tous rassemblés dans le bureau du directeur afin d'élaborer de nouveaux plans. Dumbledore était revenu à Poudlard et il se tenait debout à côté de la cheminée en entortillant d'un air songeur sa longue barbe. McGonagall était assise sur une chaise, elle semblait au moins deux fois plus vieille qu'elle ne l'était. Dans l'ensemble, l'ambiance était au plus bas.

« Nous avons fouillé chaque pièce du château. Il n'y a aucun signe d'une Chambre », dit Arthur d'une voix abattue, avec des cernes autour des yeux, celles-ci le faisant apparaître plus âgé qu'il ne l'était.

« C'est déjà peut être trop tard », murmura le professeur McGonagall en se massant les temples.

« Non », déclara Lucius sèchement, son expression était tendue. « Nous devons de nouveau tout regarder. »

« Ce château possède de nombreux passages et pièces cachés où personne n'ait jamais allé. Bien que j'ai passé des décennies derrière ces murs je ne connais pas la moitié des secrets que recèle Poudlard », murmura Dumbledore.

« Nous n'avons pas regardé dans les dortoirs. Cela peut être une piste », suggéra finalement Rogue.

« Oui, vous avez probablement raison, Severus », répondit Dumbledore calmement.

Aussitôt, Arthur Weasley, Lucius Malfoy et Rogue se précipitèrent hors du bureau et se dirigèrent vers la salle commune des Serpentards. Molly et Narcissa furent conduites à l'infirmerie afin de prendre une dose de calment car l'inquiétude des deux femmes pour leurs enfants était trop élevée.

Les trois hommes fouillèrent dans les malles et tables de chevet des enfants, ce qui provoqua la panique parmi les élèves.

« Il y a quelque chose ! », s'exclama Arthur en regardant la page d'un vieux livre.

« Un basilic », dit Rogue tout surpris. « Tuyaux. »

« L'entrée de la Chambre doit être dans une des toilettes », en conclut Lucius Malfoy.

« Oui, c'est certainement une possibilité », confirma Rogue.

« Nous avons déjà regardé toutes les toilettes, n'est-ce pas ? », demanda Arthur avec une voix désespérée.

« Hmm… », murmura Lucius Malfoy. « Nous avons du rater quelque chose. »

L'inquiétude à propos de leurs enfants les avait fait oublier leur hostilité.

Avec l'aide des enseignants, ils cherchèrent de nouveau dans les toilettes et après une heure de recherche, Rogue découvrit quelque chose.

« Cela pourrait être une indication pour l'entrée », marmonna-t-il d'un air songeur en contemplant le petit serpent sur le bord du robinet en cuivre.

Arthur et Lucius s'approchèrent du lavabo et ils observèrent le robinet de près.

« Nous devons essayer de l'ouvrir », déclara Arthur.

Les trois hommes jetèrent plusieurs sorts mais le sanitaire ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

Soudain, McGonagall entra dans la pièce avec Harry et Ron à ses côtés.

Les lèvres de Rogue se plissèrent plein de mépris.

« Potter et Weasley, pensez-vous être capables de nous apporter une aide quelconque ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton moqueur.

Harry et Ron lui adressèrent des regards mauvais et ils étaient sur le point de rétorquer quelque chose quand McGonagall les interrompit. « En effet. Ils sont venus à moi parce qu'ils pensent connaître le moyen d'entrer dans la Chambre des Secrets », dit-elle sérieusement.

« Bien sûr… », dit Lucius d'une voix traînante et sarcastique.

« L'Héritier de Serpentard est Fourchelang. Je pense que la Chambre ne peut être ouverte que par un ordre donné dans cette langue », expliqua Harry en colère en fixant Rogue et Malfoy.

« Les gens ayant ce don sont très rares. Nous ne pourrons jamais trouver quelqu'un qui est Fourchelang », déclara Arthur Weasley lamentablement, en s'appuyant d'un air fatigué sur le lavabo.

« Harry est Fourchelang ! », s'exclama Ron triomphalement.

Lucius sembla un peu impressionné par cette révélation tandis qu'Arthur était totalement bouleversé car parler aux serpents était généralement un don que les sorciers noirs possédaient.

« Eh bien, dites quelque chose ! Qu'attendez-vous ? », grogna Rogue impatiemment. « Ou pensez-vous qu'il n'y ait pas assez d'admirateurs pour témoigner de votre acte héroïque ? »

Harry rougit, tout embarrassé et furieux, mais il demeura silencieux. Il se dirigea vers le lavabo avec le serpent sur le robinet. Il bougea la tête d'un côté à l'autre et se concentra sur la petite représentation.

« Puis-je vous demander ce que vous faites ? », demanda Lucius d'un air désobligeant.

« J'essaie de m'imaginer que le serpent est vivant », gronda Harry.

« Laissez ce garçon tranquille. Nous avons déjà assez perdu de temps.», implora Arthur.

Après quelques minutes, un étrange sifflement sortit de la bouche d'Harry et aussitôt le lavabo disparut dans le sol, révélant ainsi un long et sombre tuyau.

Les yeux de McGonagall s'élargirent d'étonnement.

« Comment allons-nous descendre là-bas ? »

« Avec des balais », rétorqua Harry l'air de rien.

« Cela devrait marcher… », déclara Rogue à contrecoeur. « Mais, vous allez maintenant retourner dans votre salle commune. »

Harry et Ron étaient sur le point de protester mais leur chef de maison les fixa sévèrement.

« Le professeur Rogue a raison. C'est trop dangereux pour vous de descendre là-bas. »

C'est en murmurant dans leurs barbes des protestations que les deux Gryffondors quittèrent les toilettes avec McGonagall.

« Je vais chercher Albus », dit le professeur de métamorphose avant de refermer la porte derrière elle.

« Potter veut toujours jouer les héros », dit Lucius d'une voix traînante.

« Sans son aide, l'entrée serait encore fermée. » Arthur lança un regard furieux au sorcier blond.

« Je vais appeler un des elfes de maison et lui demander de nous apporter des balais », déclara Rogue, ignorant l'agressivité entre des deux hommes.

Quelques minutes plus tard, montés sur des balais appartenant à l'école, ils descendirent le tunnel jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignissent une petite salle. Puis, ils firent face à un énorme tas de pierres et cela leur donna l'impression que la Chambre s'était effondrée. Dumbledore, Molly et Narcissa rejoignirent les trois hommes peu de temps après et les femmes craquèrent en voyant tout cela.

« Oh…Ginny », sanglota Molly désespérément.

Narcissa tint fermement le bras de son mari, ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes.

« Nous devons déplacer ces pierres », déclara Arthur mais Dumbledore secoua la tête. « Le plafond pourrait s'effondrer si celles-ci ne sont plus là pour le soutenir. »

« Nous devons faire quelque chose ! », cria Molly.

« Nous pourrions appeler les enfants pour voir s'ils sont toujours en vie », suggéra Rogue.

Ils commencèrent donc à crier leurs prénoms, en espérant obtenir une réponse.

« Ginny ! »

« Drago ! »

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ginny et Drago étaient toujours assis dans l'étroit tuyau, ils tremblaient de froid. Leurs lèvres étaient déjà bleues.

Ginny se sentait de plus en plus fatiguée et elle se rappela ce qu'elle avait lu, c'était le premier signe de l'hypothermie. Elle risqua un coup d'œil vers le garçon en face d'elle. Il n'avait pas l'air d'aller bien et il serrait bien ses jambes contre lui afin de se réchauffer.

Rassemblant son courage, elle déclara : « Peut être pourrions-nous nous rapprocher l'un l'autre afin de nous tenir chaud avec la chaleur de nos corps. » Elle se sentit rougir fortement mais elle se dit à elle-même que c'était probablement leur seule chance pour survivre.

Drago leva les yeux de ses genoux et souleva ses sourcils d'un air interrogateur mais il ne protesta pas.

Avec hésitation, elle rampa vers lui et s'assit à côté de lui. Elle se sentait déjà un peu plus chaude mais peut être était-ce l'effet de la chaleur qui lui montait aux joues due à la proximité d'un garçon.

« Umm… Je voulais juste te remercier pour m'avoir aidée », marmonna-t-elle en hésitant et en regardant le sorcier blond à ses côtés.

« Eh bien, tu m'as traîné derrière toi, il était donc normal que je t'aide également », dit-il à contrecoeur en évitant ses yeux. « Quel est le problème avec ton bras ? », demanda-t-il en essayant de changer de sujet.

Ginny bougea légèrement et lui montra son bras cassé. Elle s'attendait à voir un regard de dégoût mais il était plutôt fasciné par l'os qui dépassait et il l'observa attentivement.

« Cela doit être douloureux », conclut-il finalement.

« Ca l'est », confirma-t-elle. « Mais tu boites, ta jambe doit également te faire mal. »

Son visage devint dur et il secoua la tête.

« Non, ça va. »

Ils restèrent ainsi assis côte à côte pendant un temps qui leur sembla une éternité, ne prononçant aucun mot et à l'affût du moindre bruit.

« Peut être y a-t-il un moyen pour tuer le serpent ? », suggéra finalement Drago.

Ginny le fixa.

« Je ne veux pas faire cela. »

« Il veut te manger et toi, tu ne veux le tuer ? », demanda Drago d'un air moqueur.

« Nous pourrions juste essayer de le pétrifier ou de lui faire quelque chose comme ça… », marmonna Ginny.

« Ouais… », murmura Drago, songeur. « Mais, je ne me souviens d'aucun sort qui soit assez puissant pour assommer un basilic… Sauf peut être le 'Petrificus Totalus'… »

« Le seul sort que je connaisse est le sortilège de la chauve-furie », expliqua Ginny.

« Quoi ? », demanda Drago en fronçant les sourcils tout confus.

« Le sortilège de la chauve-furie », répondit la rouquine. « Ce sort fait se couvrir le visage de la victime de chauve-souris qui battent des ailes en tous sens. »

Drago souleva encore un peu plus ses sourcils.

« Je ne pense que ce sort puisse nous aider », dit-il d'une voix traînante, un petit sourire apparaissant aux coins de ses lèvres.

Ginny ne put s'empêcher de rire, même si, elle trouvait cela quelque peu dérangeant qu'un Malfoy la fasse rigoler, ne serait-ce qu'une fois… Cependant, elle se reprit très rapidement et elle lui demanda en haletant : « Connais-tu des sorts utiles ? »

Le garçon blond regarda dans le vague pendant quelques instants, il semblait réfléchir à la question.

« Eh bien, je pense en connaître un », dit-il d'une voix traînante et suffisante.

« Alors ? » Ginny éprouvait une certaine consolation à parler avec lui, car il la distrayait de ses craintes.

« C'est un sort aveuglant. Il rend aveugle la victime pendant une heure. »

« Où as-tu appris celui-ci ? », demanda-t-elle avant qu'elle ne puisse s'arrêter.

« Un de nos elfes de maison, Dobby, aimait m'espionner et allait raconter à mon père toutes les fois que je faisais quelque chose d'interdit. J'ai cherché dans quelques livres un moyen afin de lui donner une leçon et j'ai découvert ce sort. La fois suivante où Dobby m'a espionné, je lui ai jeté celui-ci et depuis lors, cet elfe ne m'a plus jamais embêté », déclara Drago triomphalement.

« Quand j'étais petite, j'étais utilisée pour espionner mes frères jumeaux. Ils lancèrent un sortilège de collage sur le trou de la serrure afin de m'empêcher de les regarder. Malheureusement, celui-ci était assez puissant et les guérisseurs de Sainte Mangouste n'étaient pas sûrs d'être en mesure de séparer mon front de la porte. Papa et Maman étaient furieux. Je pense que les jumeaux n'ont pas pu s'asseoir pendant toute une semaine. » Ginny se savait pas trop pourquoi elle lui racontait de telles choses.

« Il semblerait que les guérisseurs aient finalement réussi à décoller cette porte de ta tête », dit Drago en affichant un petit sourire et en regardant son front.

Ginny sourit et acquiesça.

« Ouais, heureusement. » Elle se toucha avec hésitation la peau à cet endroit-là, réalisant que Drago et elle partageaient d'agréables et bizarres moments. Cela devenait effrayant mais elle mit tout cela sur le compte de la situation difficile qu'ils étaient en train de vivre.

« Ginny ! »

« Drago ! »

Les deux se redressèrent et échangèrent des regards choqués.

« As-tu entendu ? », demanda Ginny avec angoisse, inquiète de savoir qu'elle aurait pu imaginer entendre son prénom. Drago hocha lentement la tête et rampa prudemment vers l'ouverture du tuyau. Ginny le suivit.

« Ginny ! »

« Drago ! »

Cela se répétait.

« Cela vient de l'entrée… », murmura Drago. « Nous devons y aller. »

« Mais, le basilic… », dit Ginny incertaine en regardant tout autour d'eux pour voir si le serpent n'y était pas.

« Nous devons courir », insista le garçon.

Ginny acquiesça.

« A trois ? »

« Un… Deux… Trois ! »

Ils sautèrent hors du tuyau et tous deux grimacèrent de douleur en raison de leurs membres blessés. Ils se précipitèrent à travers la salle aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient en regardant droit devant eux.

Leurs parents les avaient appelés pendant plusieurs minutes sans obtenir la moindre réponse. Ils commençaient à penser qu'ils s'étaient arrivés trop tard quand tout à coup, il y eut du bruit.

« Maman, Papa ! », cria Ginny désespérément, en essayant de trouver un trou dans le tas de pierres et de regarder à travers celui-ci.

« Papa ? Maman ? » Drago semblait plein d'espoir. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'appeler ses parents de cette manière si intime en public, mais la situation était trop effrayante pour dire 'Père' et 'Mère'.

« Drago ! », s'exclamèrent Lucius et Narcissa simultanément.

Molly et Arthur pressèrent leurs oreilles contre les pierres.

« Ginny, nous sommes là. Ne t'inquiète pas, ma chérie. »

« Le basilic est encore là », dit Ginny craintivement.

« Il nous courre après ! », ajouta Drago.

Les adultes de l'autre côté du tas échangèrent des regards inquiets.

« Le basilic est très dangereux… », murmura Dumbledore, de telle sorte que les enfants ne puissent l'entendre. « Il n'est pas facile à éliminer. »

« Nous devons les sortir de la Chambre sans attendre », exigea Molly impatiemment, la pensée de ne pas être capable de sortir sa fille de là la rendait folle.

« Est-ce que le sortilège de la mort fonctionne sur le basilic ? », demanda Lucius.

« Oui », répondit Dumbledore. « Autant que je sache, la plupart des sorts marche. »

Ginny et Drago se demandèrent pourquoi c'était si silencieux de l'autre côté, quand soudainement, il y eut un bruit derrière eux.

« Le basilic ! », hurla Ginny, toute paniquée.

Les adultes entendirent son exclamation et ils commencèrent à léviter les pierres du haut du tas afin d'atteindre leurs enfants, ne se souciant plus de savoir si la Chambre risquait de s'effondrer. Ils auraient tout fait sauter si cela n'avait pas été si dangereux.

Le bruit du frottement était maintenant très près de des enfants et ceux-ci pointèrent leurs baguettes en direction de celui-ci, leurs mains tremblaient.

« Il se rapproche », chuchota Drago frénétiquement.

« Ferme les yeux ! »

« Le basilic va les attaquer et ils ne seront pas en mesure de se défendre par eux-mêmes ! »

« S'ils regardent les yeux du basilic, ils mourront immédiatement. »

Les deux enfants entendirent les cris des adultes. Le trou n'était pas encore assez grand pour qu'ils puissent y passer et tous les deux savaient qu'ils devaient se protéger s'ils voulaient survivre.

Drago attrapa Ginny et l'attira derrière une colonne.

« Connais-tu le 'Petrificus Totalus' ? », demanda t-il.

« J'ai lu sur celui-ci et Hermione me l'a montré parce qu'elle l'a utilisé sur Neville durant sa première année mais je ne sais pas si je pourrais le lancer… », déclara la rouquine avec angoisse.

Drago fit le geste de la main pour jeter le sort afin de lui montrer.

« Cela doit marcher », murmura-t-il, son visage était pâle comme la mort. « Si Potter a pu battre Vous-Savez-Qui alors qu'il n'était qu'un bébé et qu'il a réussi à sauver la pierre philosophale l'année dernière, alors nous pouvons vaincre ce méchant serpent. »

Ginny hocha de la tête pour confirmer.

« Nous devons viser en direction du bruit. Nos yeux doivent rester clos », rappela-t-elle au garçon.

Le serpent n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres d'eux.

Drago lui fit un signe de la tête. « Maintenant ! »

Avec leurs yeux fermés, ils pointèrent leurs baguettes vers la direction d'où provenait le bruit.

« Petrificus Totalus ! »

Ginny ne compta pas le nombre de fois qu'elle lança le sort vers sa cible mais elle voulait être sûre qu'elle avait touché le serpent. Elle entendit le son des sorts qui atteignaient les murs autour d'eux, mais finalement il y eut un bruit sourd et le sol s'ébranla sous ses pieds.

Avec hésitation, elle ouvrit un œil et regarda autour d'elle. Le basilic gisait immobile à terre, ses yeux mortels étaient clos. Ginny prit une profonde aspiration et son corps s'arrêta de trembler.

Drago relâcha sa respiration qu'il avait jusqu'à présent retenue. Il se passa la main à travers ses cheveux blonds tous décoiffés. « Nous l'avons eu », dit-il en laissant s'échapper un rire incrédule.

« Que s'est-il passé ? », demanda Molly en criant toute paniquée de l'autre côté du tas de pierres.

« Ils ont assommé le basilic », dit Rogue dont la tête passait à travers le trou. Ginny et Drago se précipitèrent vers lui et ils escaladèrent les pierres. Leur chef de maison les aida à ramper à travers celui-ci.

Ginny sauta dans les bras de ses parents, laissant des larmes de soulagement s'écoulées le long de ses joues. Drago se pressa contre sa mère qui sanglotait dans sa chevelure alors que son mari les serrait tous les deux très fort.

Apparences, fierté familiale, hostilité, aucunes de ces choses n'étaient importantes à ce moment-là.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

J'espère que l'histoire continue à vous plaire. Ce chapitre est le plus long que j'ai traduit jusqu'à présent.

Avant de retourner vaquer à vos habituelles occupations, merci de me laisser une petite review. Cela me fait tellement plaisir.

Bisous.

DiagonAlleyParis


	11. Les vacances d'été

Un grand merci à Sourire Rêveur, Bellatrissa Jedusor, EtoiledeNeige, Marion, SherPrune, Vozrozhdenyie, Maitresse des Cartes, Caella, Sambre-V, RUBIKA666 et MarineD. qui ont laissé une review pour le dixième chapitre de cette histoire. J'apprécie beaucoup vos petits commentaires, continuez…

Voici donc le onzième chapitre et c'est le dernier pour la première année de Ginny à Poudlard.

Bonne lecture.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Auteur** **:** Sephora85

**Titre en anglais : **A Weasel In The Snapekit

**Titre en français** **:** Une belette dans la fosse aux serpents

**Traducteur** **:** DiagonAlleyParis

**Disclaimer** **:** Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling

**Beta Reader** **:** Tigrou19 qui me relit et corrige mes imperfections.

**Sujet** : Ginny Weasley est répartie à Serpentard, au lieu de Gryffondor. Cela peut-il modifier le déroulement des évènements ? Et pour ceux qui pourraient objecter : « Une Weasley à Serpentard ? C'est impossible ! », je vous rappelle que Ginny a en sa possession le journal de Tom Elvis Jedusor et que celui-ci aurait pu influencer le choixpeau et envoyer ainsi notre petite belette dans la fosse aux serpents…

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Une belette dans la fosse aux serpents**

**Chapitre 11 :**** Les vacances d'été**

Ginny et Drago suivirent leurs parents dans le bureau du directeur, où ils s'assirent tous en essayant de calmer les battements de leur cœur encore en chamade.

Ginny ne pouvait pas regarder ses parents au fond des yeux, elle se sentait coupable d'avoir écrit dans le journal et craignait de leur avouer que tout était de sa faute. Elle sentit le regard de Dumbledore posé sur elle ; elle savait que lui, comme les autres d'ailleurs, voulait entendre une explication. Elle enfouit sa tête dans l'épaule de sa mère et apprécia sa chaleur et son affection.

Finalement, Rogue dégagea sa gorge avec impatience.

« L'un de vous peut-il nous expliquer ce qui s'est passé ? », demanda-t-il sèchement en observant attentivement les deux Serpentards.

Ginny s'agita nerveusement sur sa chaise et évita le regard perçant de son chef de maison. Elle ne voulait rien leur avouer. Elle aurait voulu que rien ne se soit jamais produit, qu'elle n'ait pas attaqué les autres sous l'influence de cet horrible journal mais elle ne pouvait pas remonter dans le temps. Maintenant, elle devait faire face à la déception et à la colère de sa famille et de ses amis.

« Je… », commença-t-elle d'une voix tremblante mais elle s'arrêta de parler, ne sachant pas comment expliquer la situation car elle ne la comprenait pas elle-même totalement.

« Oui ? », demanda le professeur Rogue avec impatience.

Dumbledore l'observait d'un air amical par-dessus ses lunettes en forme de demi-lune tandis que ses parents la fixaient curieusement. Elle posa son regard plein d'incertitude sur Drago qui était assis à côté de ses parents, ce dernier la regardait calmement.

« C'était moi », lâcha-t-elle désespérée. « J'ai fait toutes ces horribles choses… J'ai attaqué les autres étudiants… »

La pièce se tut en un instant.

« De quoi parles-tu ? Tu dois être perturbée, ma chérie… », murmura Molly Weasley sur un ton implorant en tapotant la main de sa fille.

Ginny secoua la tête, les premières larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

« Non, c'était moi. »

« Ce n'était pas de sa faute. Elle était sous le contrôle d'un journal », ajouta Drago fermement.

Ginny et ses parents le regardèrent, tous surpris. Il était étonnant qu'il l'aide car, normalement, il n'aidait pas les autres ; sauf si cela lui était bénéfique. Il n'était pas Saint-Potter, après tout.

« Un journal ? », demanda Dumbledore avec un intérêt mitigé.

« Oui », répliqua Drago tranquillement en évitant le regard de son père. « Je l'ai regardée. Elle semblait être sous une sorte de sortilège. »

« Hum… », marmonna Dumbledore en hochant lentement la tête.

« Quel journal ? », demanda Arthur Weasley en fixant sa fille tout confus.

« Je l'ai trouvé avec mes livres scolaires et j'ai écrit dedans durant ces derniers mois », admit Ginny d'un air coupable.

« Ginny ! », s'exclama son père, sidéré. « Ne t'ai-je rien appris ? Qu'est ce que je t'ai toujours dit ? Ne pas faire confiance à quelque chose qui peut penser de lui-même si tu ne peux pas voir où se tient son cerveau. Pourquoi ne nous as-tu pas montré ce journal, à moi ou à tes professeurs ? Un objet suspect comme ça était évidemment plein de magie noire ! »

« Je voulais le dire à quelqu'un mais le journal m'en empêchait », répondit Ginny en sanglotant. « J'ai essayé plusieurs fois mais… » Un nouveau sanglot la fit s'arrêter.

« Je savais que Serpentard n'était pas la bonne maison pour toi », dit Molly tristement. « Rien de bon ne vient de cette maison. »

« Je peux vous assurer que cela n'a rien à voir avec Serpentard », siffla Rogue avec colère.

« Vous ne pouvez pas nier que c'est une étrange coïncidence que la Chambre des Secrets ait été ouverte par un Serpentard… », murmura madame Weasley, ne remarquant pas que les pleurs de Ginny avaient empiré. « Après tout, le serpent est bien le symbole héraldique de votre maison. »

« Molly, je ne pense vraiment pas que l'incident soit lié au fait que Ginny soit à Serpentard ! », dit Dumbledore calmement.

« Où as-tu eu ce journal ? Qui te l'a donné ? », demanda Arthur en observant attentivement son plus jeune enfant.

« Je ne sais pas… Je l'ai juste trouvé avec mes livres », rétorqua Ginny tranquillement.

Drago risqua un bref coup d'œil vers son père, recherchant quelques signes de culpabilité sur son visage mais il n'en avait pas. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent pendant un instant, cependant Drago savait que son père n'admettrait jamais sa part dans toute cette affaire. Le jeune Serpentard était furieux envers son géniteur car il réalisa que le journal aurait pu facilement les tuer lui et la fille Weasley. Pourtant, Drago n'allait certainement pas révéler l'origine du journal.

« Ne pensez-vous pas qu'il serait préférable de mettre Ginny à Gryffondor ? », demanda Molly pleine d'espoirs en adressant à Dumbledore un suppliant regard.

« J'ai bien peur d'avoir à vous dire qu'elle devra rester à Serpentard », répondit le directeur calmement.

Rogue poussa un grognement et lança un regard furieux à madame Weasley.

Ginny leva les yeux de ses genoux qu'elle avait contemplés pendant ces dernières minutes.

« Vais-je être expulsée ? », demanda-t-elle sur un ton craintif.

« Bien sûr que non, Ginny », déclara Dumbledore gentiment. « Mais j'ai une dernière question à vous poser. Connaissez-vous le nom du propriétaire du journal ? »

« Il s'est présenté comme étant Tom Jedusor », murmura-t-elle en remarquant le regard entendu qu'échangèrent Dumbledore et Rogue.

« Je pense qu'il serait sage que mademoiselle Weasley et monsieur Malfoy aillent à l'infirmerie », dit finalement Rogue, encore tout songeur, ayant presque une expression inquiète sur son visage. « Je suis sûr qu'ils ont besoin d'une potion sans rêve et d'une potion calmante après tous ces récents évènements. »

« Oui, je pense que vous avez raison », confirma Dumbledore avant de se retourner en direction des parents des deux enfants. « Cela nous donnera la possibilité de tout aborder. »

Ginny se leva de sa chaise et elle se dirigea vers la porte, ses jambes étaient flageolantes. Drago était directement derrière elle, La jeune Weasley s'arrêta au niveau de l'embrassure de la porte et elle retourna vers les professeurs.

« Et pour les autres… étudiants que j'ai attaqués… Sont-ils encore pétrifiés ? », demanda-t-elle craintivement.

Le directeur secoua la tête en souriant.

« Non, ils sont tous réveillés et ont déjà regagné leurs salles communes. » Ginny poussa un soupir de soulagement, même si la culpabilité lui pesait encore lourdement sur son cœur. Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy n'avaient rien jusqu'à présent, ils s'étaient contentés d'écouter la conversation d'un air plutôt ennuyé.

McGonagall les accompagna hors de la pièce et ils prirent la direction de l'infirmerie.

Dès leur arrivée, madame Pomfresh se précipita vers eux et les obligea à s'aliter, même si tous les deux protestèrent car ils n'étaient pas fatigués. Elle examina à fond les blessures et les convainquit de prendre de la potion calmante.

Quand l'infirmière les laissa seuls et que McGonagall fut partie, Ginny se tourna vers Drago.

« Merci de m'avoir aidée… Je ne savais pas quoi leur dire… », murmura-t-elle, embarrassée, en le regardant d'un air incertain.

Drago haussa simplement les épaules en guise de réponse.

« Ne le dis à personne d'autre ou alors ils pourraient penser que j'ai perdu la main. » Un petit sourire apparut sur ses lèvres, tandis que son visage restait impassible.

Ginny sourit légèrement.

« Un Malfoy aidant une Weasley, cela provoquerait en effet un scandale », plaisanta-t-elle.

« Absolument », confirma Drago avec une voix moqueuse. « Le reste de l'école pourrait me confondre avec Saint-Potter… »

Ginny laissa s'échapper quelque chose qui se situait entre un grognement et un rire et faillit s'étouffer. Leur conversation s'interrompit quand la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit et que le professeur Rogue entra dans la pièce, ses robes noires flottant derrière lui. Il s'approcha d'eux en quelques pas et les observa avec une sérieuse expression.

Ginny avait la gorge serrée et ses mains jouaient nerveusement avec la couverture. Elle espéra qu'il n'allait pas leur annoncer de mauvaises nouvelles.

« Vous sentez-vous mieux ? », demanda leur chef de maison, ses yeux noirs errant sur eux.

Les deux Serpentards hochèrent de la tête dans l'affirmative et ils attendirent que l'homme dise quelque chose d'autre.

« Le directeur m'envoie vous dire que la fête est sur le point de commencer dans quelques minutes dans la grande salle », dit-il d'une voix traînante sur un ton monotone. « Je suis censé venir vous demander si vous voulez participer aux festivités avec le reste du château. »

Ginny fronça les sourcils, toute confuse.

« Que fêtent-ils ? » Elle n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer pourquoi ils étaient heureux.

Un sourire sans joie apparut sur les fines lèvres de son professeur.

« Ils célèbrent la fin heureuse des récents évènements. »

« Ohhh… », murmura Ginny sans conviction.

Drago non plus n'avait pas l'air de vouloir fêter quoi que ce soit.

« Je parie que les autres maisons nous blâment, nous les Serpentards, pour tout cela », dit-il d'un ton moqueur, son aversion pour les autres maisons était évidente.

Rogue ne répondit pas mais son expression indiquait clairement qu'il pensait la même chose.

« Le directeur a cru bon de vous accorder deux cents points », expliqua-t-il finalement.

Ginny tourna la tête et elle échangea avec Drago un regard plein de surprise. Elle se demanda pourquoi Dumbledore avait fait quelque chose comme ça.

« Pourquoi donc ? », demanda-t-elle toute incrédule.

« Le directeur a toujours apprécié le courage ; malheureusement, cela pousse parfois certains étudiants à l'imprudence », marmonna Rogue sombrement avec un sourire méprisant sur son pâle visage. « Votre courage à lutter contre le basilic l'a apparemment impressionné. »

Drago eut un sourire en coin et il secoua la tête.

« Le vieux fou… », murmura-t-il.

« Faites attention à ce que vous dites, Drago », réprimanda Rogue.

Ginny fut surprise d'entendre son professeur appeler Drago par son prénom et se demanda s'ils étaient proches.

« Désolé », répondit le garçon blond, bien qu'il n'ait pas du tout l'air de l'être.

« Merci pour votre courage… », cracha Rogue, le dernier mot fut prononcé comme s'il voulait se débarrasser d'un mauvais goût sur sa langue. « … Serpentard a gagné la coupe des maisons cette année. »

C'était bien la première fois que Ginny voyait son chef de maison sourire même si la malice au fond de ses yeux noirs corrompait un peu cette vision.

« Allez-vous rejoindre le reste de l'école dans la grande salle ? », demanda-t-il.

Ginny hésita et elle se demanda si elle pouvait faire la fête avec eux alors que c'était de sa faute si la Chambre avait été ouverte.

« Je ne suis d'humeur à faire la fête », murmura-t-elle.

« Moi non plus », affirma Drago.

« Très bien », déclara Rogue. « Les examens ont été annulés et vous, comme les reste des étudiants, repartirez chez vous demain. »

En fait, Ginny appréhendait de retourner au Terrie car elle était certaine que sa famille lui poserait beaucoup de questions et que ses frères la blâmeraient. Elle repoussa ses pensées au fond de son esprit et se souvint de quelque chose qui la préoccupait depuis son départ de la Chambre.

« Professeur, qu'est-il arrivé au basilic ? », demanda-t-elle curieusement, en espérant presque qu'ils n'aient pas tué l'énorme serpent.

« Hagrid a pris soin de lui. Il connaît quelqu'un qui s'en occupera en Roumanie », répondit le chef de la maison des Serpentard en se moquant.

« Ils ne l'ont pas tué ? », demanda Drago tout incrédule.

« Non », répliqua sèchement Rogue avant de faire demi-tour et de quitter l'infirmerie.

Madame Pomfresh entra immédiatement dans la pièce avec deux flacons dans ses mains. « Comme vous ne voulez pas vous joindre aux festivités, vous devez prendre de la potion sans rêve », répliqua t-elle en leur remettant les doses.

« Buvez ! », ordonna-t-elle en constatant le dégoût sur le visage des deux Serpentard.

Dès qu'ils eurent avalé le liquide, leurs paupières devinrent lourdes et ils s'endormirent.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quand Ginny et Drago furent autorisés à retourner à leur salle commune, le reste de leur maison était déjà en route pour le Poudlard Express. Les elfes de maison du château avaient fait leurs bagages, de sorte que Ginny et Drago n'avaient plus qu'à les prendre. Ils se hâtèrent vers le Pré-au-Lard où le train les attendait.

Ginny tirait sa malle derrière elle et recherchait un compartiment où s'asseoir. Drago s'assit avec Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy et Millicent Bulstrode.

Elle avançait lentement dans le couloir et sentait les curieux regards des autres étudiants sur elle, cela la mettait mal à l'aise. Elle se demanda ce que Dumbledore leur avait dit, s'ils savaient qu'elle avait été la responsable de tout cela.

Soudain, la porte qu'elle venait juste de dépasser s'ouvrit et Ron en sortit. Il l'attrapa par le bras et l'attira dans le compartiment.

« Tu as là ! Nous t'avons cherchée partout ! », s'exclama-t-il.

Ginny trébucha dans le petit compartiment.

« Je cherchais mes amies », murmura-t-elle en colère.

« Tu peux t'asseoir avec nous », dit Ron fermement, cela résonnait plutôt comme un ordre.

Ginny était certaine qu'il voulait la questionner à propos de la Chambre.

A regret, elle s'assit sur un siège entre Hermione et Neville et regarda Harry, qui se trouvait en face d'elle. Elle pouvait sentir tous les regards posés sur elle et aurait voulu être n'importe où ailleurs.

« Maintenant, raconte-nous ce qui s'est passé dans la Chambre. » Ron la regardait curieusement, tout comme les autres.

Ginny réprima un grognement.

« Rien… »

« Rien ? Un basilic, c'est rien ! », s'exclama Ron d'un air incrédule.

« Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire. Il y avait un basilic qui voulait nous tuer, Drago et moi… », répondit-elle avec hésitation.

Le visage d'Harry indiqua clairement son dégoût pour l'héritier des Malfoy mais ne dit rien.

« On dit que tu as été sous le contrôle d'un journal rempli de magie noire et qu'il t'obligeait à ouvrir la Chambre des Secrets.», déclara Neville timidement en la regardant du coin des yeux avec un énorme cactus posé sur ses genoux.

« Eh bien… Il semble que Dumbledore vous a déjà dit tout ce dont vous avez besoin de savoir », murmura-t-elle, voulant mettre fin à la conversation.

« Il ne nous a pas dit grand-chose. Tu dois tout nous raconter, après tout, c'est toi qui a provoqué ce chantier », marmonna Ron insensible.

« Ron ! », cria Hermione, pleine de reproches. « Ce n'était pas la faute de Ginny. Laisse-la tranquille. Elle ne veut pas en parler. »

Ginny aurait aimé à cet instant serrer dans ses bras la jeune fille pour la remercier pour son soutien mais elle ne donna à Hermione qu'un petit sourire.

« Pas sa faute… », marmonna Ron dans sa barbe. « C'est de sa faute si elle a été répartie à Serpentard. Si elle avait été à Gryffondor, aucune de ces choses ne serait arrivée. »

« Insinues-tu que c'est seulement parce que je suis à Serpentard que le journal a put me contrôler ? », siffla Ginny sur la défensive.

« Bien sûr. Cette fichue maison est pleine de magie noire. Si tu avais été répartie à Gryffondor, toutes ces horribles choses ne se seraient pas produites », rétorqua Ron fermement.

« A l'avenir, tâche de faire plus attention à toi. Peut être es-tu en danger à Serpentard », déclara Harry.

Ginny dut réprimer un grognement et se mit à regarder par la fenêtre. Elle essaya d'ignorer les gens autour d'elle. Le reste de la journée se passa en silence et la plus jeune des Weasley fut contente quand elle put finalement quitter le train.

Ses parents l'attendaient déjà à King's Cross et ils l'étreignirent très fort. Elle remarqua les regards curieux des jumeaux et de Percy et espéra qu'ils ne lui poseraient pas trop de questions. Comment était-elle censée leur expliquer tout cela alors qu'elle ne le comprenait pas elle-même ? Ils allaient blâmer sa maison de toute façon, car ils détestaient Serpentard de tout leur cœur.

En fait, elle les comprenait. Après tout, il paraissait en effet suspect que le journal l'ait contrôlée elle, la première Weasley à être répartie à Serpentard.

Elle était tout à fait certaine que cet été ne serait pas facile pour elle, qu'elle allait devoir défendre sa maison des diverses accusations portées contre elle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Voilà avec ce chapitre se termine la première année de Ginny à Poudlard. J'espère que l'histoire continue à vous plaire.

Pour ma part, je n'aime pas du tout Molly et Ron dans ce chapitre, cette haine pour Serpentard me gêne quelque peu. Enfin, on ne peut pas changer les gens…

Tigrou19, qui est ma beta reader pour cette traduction, va bientôt entrer en période de révisions et d'examens, par conséquent, je ne reprendrai la publication des prochains chapitres qu'à partir du mois de juillet.

En attendant, merci de laisser une petite review, car n'oubliez pas que ma seule récompense pour ce travail de traduction.

Bisous.

DiagonAlleyParis


	12. Début de seconde année

Un grand merci à Nynaeve-98, noname, Bellatressa Jedusor, Sourire Rêveur, Native, mel925, Opalle, Marion, La Petite Samourai, Furtive, Vozrozhdenyie, Maitresse des Cartes, Caella, RUBIKA666 et MarineD qui ont laissé une review pour le dixième chapitre de cette histoire. J'apprécie beaucoup vos petits commentaires, continuez…

Après quelques semaines d'interruption, je reprends ma traduction. Voici donc le douzième chapitre qui marque le commencement de la deuxième année de Ginny à Poudlard.

Bonne lecture.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Auteur** **:** Sephora85

**Titre en anglais : **A Weasel In The Snapekit

**Titre en français** **:** Une belette dans la fosse aux serpents

**Traducteur** **:** DiagonAlleyParis

**Disclaimer** **:** Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling

**Beta Reader** **:** Tigrou19 qui me relit et corrige mes imperfections.

**Sujet** : Ginny Weasley est répartie à Serpentard, au lieu de Gryffondor. Cela peut-il modifier le déroulement des évènements ? Et pour ceux qui pourraient objecter : « Une Weasley à Serpentard ? C'est impossible ! », je vous rappelle que Ginny a en sa possession le journal de Tom Elvis Jedusor et que celui-ci aurait pu influencer le choixpeau et envoyer ainsi notre petite belette dans la fosse aux serpents…

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Une belette dans la fosse aux serpents**

**Chapitre 12 : Début de la seconde année**

Ginny était arrivée hier avec sa famille au Chaudron Baveur pour y passer la nuit afin qu'elle puisse prendre le Poudlard Express le 1er septembre.

Depuis que les Weasley étaient rentrés de leur séjour en Egypte, quelques jours auparavant, Arthur et Molly étaient d'une humeur plutôt maussade. La nouvelle d'une évasion d'Azkaban les inquiétait grandement et par conséquent, ils étaient surprotecteurs vis-à-vis de leurs enfants et en particulier envers la plus jeune.

Ginny ne comprenait pas pourquoi cela dérangeait tant ses parents que Sirius Black soit en fuite. Elle était sûre qu'il se cacherait quelque part dans les montagnes et n'essayerait pas d'attaquer Poudlard. Parfois, elle pensait que ses parents préféraient qu'elle reste au Terrier et qu'elle ne retourne pas à l'école. Depuis l'incident avec le journal, ils avaient peur qu'elle puisse courir un danger. Ils pensaient probablement que Black l'attaquerait seulement parce qu'elle était à Serpentard.

Tout comme elle l'avait supposé, ses parents ainsi que les jumeaux et Ron avaient blâme Serpentard pour tout ce qui s'était passé. Selon eux, la maison des serpents était à l'origine de tout mal bien que Ginny ait essayé de les convaincre du contraire. C'était peine perdue. Elle avait présentement abandonné et endurait en silence leurs déblatérations sur Serpentard.

Parfois, elle avait l'impression que ses parents gardaient constamment un œil sur elle. Cela la mettait mal à l'aise car elle n'était pas sûre d'en connaître la raison ; était-ce à cause de leurs inquiétudes ou était-ce tout simplement de la méfiance vis-à-vis d'elle ? Seul Bill avait été compréhensif et l'avait rassurée en lui disant que la situation s'améliorerait.

A présent, elle était assise avec un air fatigué à la table du restaurant du Chaudron Baveur et venait juste de terminer de prendre son petit-déjeuner. Hermione, Harry et Ron étaient à côté d'elle et discutaient de leurs plans pour les prochains mois. Bien qu'ils aient essayé d'inclure Ginny dans leur conversation, la rouquine remarqua qu'ils ne parlaient pas ouvertement quand elle était dans les environs. Finalement, elle se sentit de trop et s'excusa en prétextant qu'elle devait aller à la salle de bains.

Elle monta les marches en direction du premier étage où étaient situées les chambres et se dirigea vers la sienne. Elle passait devant celle de ses parents lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et son père en sortit.

« Aah Ginny, c'est bien que ce soit toi. Je dois te parler de quelque chose », dit-il en se comportant gauchement.

Ginny sut que cela pouvait seulement signifier qu'il allait dire quelque chose par rapport à Serpentard. Elle hocha la tête, contrariée, et se prépara à écouter le discours habituel.

« J'y ai beaucoup réfléchi pendant plusieurs semaines mais je pense que c'est mieux que tu le saches… », déclara-t-il avec hésitation. Ginny le regarda curieusement et se demanda ce qu'il allait dire. « Ton amie Emma Avery… », commença Arthur. « …Tu dois être prudente en sa présence », ajouta-t-il.

« Pourquoi ? », demanda Ginny, confuse, en fronçant les sourcils profondément.

« Mon travail au Ministère me donne certaines informations sur les gens. Antares Avery, le père de ton amie, était un mangemort avant la chute de Vous-Savez-Qui. Il a échappé à Azkaban en affirmant qu'il avait agi sous l'emprise de l'Impérium. Les Avery, tout comme les Malfoy… », s'arrêta-t-il en lui donnant un regard entendu. « …sont dangereux », termina-t-il pour mettre sa fille en garde.

Ginny ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. Espérait-il qu'elle rompe son amitié avec Emma juste parce que son père avait été un mangemort ? En faisant cela, elle ne vaudrait pas mieux que les gens qui la jugeaient en fonction de son nom de famille. Elle aimait Emma et doutait que la jeune fille puisse représenter un danger.

« J'aime la compagnie d'Emma », murmura-t-elle sur la défensive.

Son père soupira.

« Promets-moi seulement de faire attention, d'accord ? » Il la regarda avec inquiétude, se frotta la pointe du nez, un signe qui indiquait sans aucun doute une future migraine.

Ginny hocha la tête à contrecoeur, sachant qu'il était inutile de chercher à discuter avec son père.

« Bien », dit Arthur. « Viens maintenant, la voiture du Ministère nous attend. » Il passa son bras autour des épaules de sa fille, lui donna un sourire encourageant et essaya d'améliorer son humeur après ce grave entretien. .

Ginny sourit à son père dans les escaliers et remarqua que la conversation entre le trio d'or avait brusquement cessé à son arrivée. Lentement mais sûrement, Ginny sentit la gêne monter en elle. Elle était fatiguée de cette perpétuelle surveillance et des soupçons à l'encontre de sa maison. Elle voulait simplement retourner à Poudlard.

Tous les Weasley, ainsi qu'Hermione et Harry, prirent place à l'intérieur de la voiture du Ministère qui avait été élargie magiquement et qui les attendait devant le Chaudron Baveur.

Ginny regarda par la fenêtre, ne voulant pas parler car elle était mécontente en raison des choses que lui avait dites son père. Du coin de l'œil, elle remarqua comment Fred pointa sa baguette vers le badge de préfet en chef de Percy et le changea en 'tête de nigaud'. Elle dut se retenir afin de ne pas rire aux éclats et échangea un regard complice avec George.

Même si parfois, elle était agacée par sa famille, elle les aimait toujours. En fait, ils étaient fous mais elle ne voulait pas les changer. Les jumeaux avaient toujours réussi à la faire sourire. Comment pourrait-elle être furieuse contre eux ?

Au bout de quelques minutes, ils arrivèrent à la voix 9 ¾ et se dirent au revoir. Ginny monta dans le train avec le trio avant de faire signe à ses parents à travers la vitre.

Ginny était sur le point de prendre sa malle afin de chercher un compartiment lorsqu'Harry murmura quelque chose à Ron et à Hermione.

« Eloigne-toi Ginny. Nous avons besoin d'être seuls pour discuter », dit Ron.

Ginny adressa un regard noir à son frère, prit sa malle et partit. Elle était tellement absorbée par sa colère qu'elle ne remarqua pas le garçon en face d'elle et lui rentra dedans.

« Désolée ! », s'exclama-t-elle en hâte puis elle leva la tête pour rencontrer deux yeux gris.

« Tu devrais regarder où tu vas. », dit Drago d'une voix traînante en se frottant la poitrine là où elle l'avait heurté. « Pourquoi coures-tu dans le passage de toute façon ? »

« Le trio m'a envoyée au loin. Ils ne veulent pas que j'écoute leur conversation », expliqua-t-elle amèrement.

L'expression sur le visage de Drago se transforma en curiosité. « Où sont-ils ? », demanda-t-il.

Ginny montra la direction d'où elle venait.

« Pourquoi ? », l'interrogea-t-elle, confuse.

« Nous allons écouter ce qu'ils ont à dire », expliqua-t-il l'air de rien. « Amène-moi vers eux. »

Ginny lui donna un regard interrogateur puis elle retourna à l'endroit où elle avait quitté le trio. Ils n'étaient plus dans le passage mais la porte du compartiment était fermée. Ils devaient être là.

Drago et Ginny se rapprochèrent prudemment afin de ne pas être vus.

« Nous ne pouvons pas écouter leur conversation tant que la porte reste close », expliqua-t-elle, déçue, en fait elle avait été grisée par cette perspective d'autant plus que le trio avait manifestement pas envie qu'elle connaisse leurs secrets.

Drago lui donna un sourire béat, secoua la tête. Il tira sa baguette, la pointa vers la porte du compartiment et murmura quelque chose dans sa barbe.

« Que fais-tu ? », demanda Ginny curieusement en regardant le petit trou qui apparut dans le verre.

« J'ai utilisé un sort pour écouter aux portes », dit-il tranquillement d'une voix traînante. Il porta le bout de sa baguette à son oreille, Ginny se rapprocha de lui et entendit des voix qui en sortaient. Ses yeux s'élargirent d'étonnement tandis qu'elle tentait de saisir la conversation.

Elle pouvait entendre la voix d'Harry comme s'il se tenait à côté d'elle. Elle plaqua sa main contre sa bouche quand il déclara que Black le pourchassait visiblement pour essayer de le tuer. Elle se demanda pourquoi l'homme voulait attaquer Harry. Drago ne parut pas trop surpris par la nouvelle, seulement un peu amusé.

Finalement, la conversation s'arrêta dans le compartiment et on put entendre des pas. Drago se leva précipitamment et fit signe à Ginny de le suivre. En silence, ils s'éloignèrent de la porte en essayant de ne pas être remarqués.

Ginny était un peu perturbée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre et était un peu inquiète pour Harry. En fin de compte, Drago s'arrêta devant la porte d'un autre comportement, apparemment c'était celui qu'il occupait avec ses amis. Il hésita et la fixa pendant un instant.

« Ton amie Emma était assise dans ce compartiment avec mes amis et moi. Elle t'a gardé une place de libre. »

Ginny hocha la tête, encore perdue dans ses pensées. Avant qu'il puisse ouvrir la porte, elle lui attrapa le bras et l'arrêta.

« Où as-tu appris ce sort ? », demanda-t-elle curieusement, ne voulant pas que les autres l'entendre.

Drago haussa les épaules et parut un peu mal à l'aise.

« Mon père m'a appris quelques sorts bien utiles au cours de l'été », expliqua-t-il sèchement.

Ginny lui adressa un regard curieux et se demanda ce que Lucius Malfoy avait enseigné à son fils. Elle était tout à fait sûre que les sorts plus intéressants que celui-ci qui permettait d'écouter aux portes avaient été au programme.

« Sais-tu pourquoi Sirius Black en a après Harry ? », demanda-t-il en pensant que peut-être son père lui avait donné quelques informations sur la situation.

Un petit sourire content apparut sur son visage pâle.

« Je pense savoir pourquoi », rétorqua-t-il en souriant d'un air narquois.

Avant que Ginny ne puisse lui poser d'autres questions, il poussa la porte, pénétra dans le compartiment et s'assit près de Crabbe et Goyle qui étaient en train de manger des bonbons qu'ils avaient achetés au chariot de friandises. Le visage s'illumina d'un sourire en voyant son amie et elle tapota le siège à côté d'elle.

« Bonjour », dit Ginny aux autres occupants tandis qu'elle poussa sa malle pour la déposer sur le porte-bagages au-dessus de leurs têtes. Puis, elle se laissa tomber sur la place entre Emma et Blaise.

« Comment s'est passé ton été ? », demanda Emma aussitôt.

« Assez bien », répondit Ginny avec hésitation en laissant de côté l'avertissement que lui avait donné son père concernant son amie. « Nous sommes allés en Egypte rendre visite à mon frère aîné Bill. »

« Cela semble très bien. Je n'ai été nulle part et suis restée à la maison. Mon père a été trop occupé et donc on n'a pas eu le temps d'aller en vacances », expliqua Emma.

« Je me demande comment tes parents ont-ils pu payer un si long voyage », dit Drago d'une voix traînante et railleuse. « Je ne pense pas que les Gobelins de chez Gringotts accorderaient un prêt à un Weasley. »

Ginny eut le souffle coupé avant que son expression ne prenne un air renfrogné. Elle ignora les ricanements des deux balourds qu'il appelait ses amis et le sourire amusé sur le visage de Blaise et concentra toutes ses foudres sur le garçon blond assit en face d'elle. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à une telle attaque verbale de sa part contre sa famille.

Depuis les moments qu'ils avaient passés ensemble dans le Chambre des Secrets, il avait plutôt été sympathique à son égard et même quelques minutes auparavant, ils s'étaient civilement parlés l'un l'autre dans le passage, ils avaient même écouté aux portes ensemble. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il lui parlait poliment et même blaguait avec elle aussi longtemps qu'ils étaient seuls mais dès qu'il y avait d'autres personnes dans les alentours, il se transformait en cet arrogant salopard.

Serait-il gêné d'être vu en compagnie d'une Weasley ? Avait-il honte d'admettre qu'ils s'entendaient bien ? Peut-être que son père lui avait interdit d'être proche d'une Weasley, tout comme son propre père lui avait dit de faire attention auprès d'un Malfoy ? Etait-ce des préjugés, des querelles de familles ?

« Laisse-la tranquille ! », siffla Emma d'un air furieux en lançant à Drago un regard noir mais il ne s'en soucia pas et continua à afficher sur son visage son habituel sourire.

Ginny dut admettre qu'en fait, toutes ces émotions la dérangeaient et elle se sentait blessée par son comportement. Elle avait pensé que peut-être qu'un jour, ils auraient pu être amis mais apparemment elle s'était trompée.

Elle décida de l'ignorer, lui et ses amis pendant le reste du voyage et se tourna plutôt sa tête vers son amie Emma.

Il faisait de plus en plus sombre à l'extérieur et de grosses gouttes d'eau cinglaient les vitres du train. Ginny remarqua que le Poudlard Express réduisait sa vitesse et avançaient moins rapidement alors qu'ils n'étaient pas encore arrivés au Pré-au-Lard. Elle, comme les autres occupants, essayèrent de regarder à travers les vitres mais il faisait trop sombre dehors pour voir la raison de leur arrêt.

« Pourquoi ralentissons-nous ? », demanda Blaise, irrité.

Soudain et sans avertissement toutes les lampes s'éteignirent et plongèrent tous les compartiments dans le noir. Emma poussa un petit cri de peur, se rapprocha de Ginny et lui prit la main.

« Que se passe-t-il ? », demanda-t-elle avec anxiété.

« Est-ce une plaisanterie de mauvais goût ? », murmura Drago avec impatience.

Ils entendirent des cris de peur et de surprise dans les autres compartiments. Un bruissement se propagea à travers le train et cela se rapprochait. Ginny s'accrocha encore plus à Emma, retint sa respiration et cligna les yeux dans l'obscurité. Une faible lumière éclairait le passage et il faisait de plus en plus froid. Ginny resserra sa cape autour d'elle et se demanda ce qu'il se passait.

Tout à coup, la porte de leur compartiment s'ouvrit violemment et une silhouette incroyablement grande avec un capuchon noir apparut dans l'embrassure. L'air devint encore plus glacial.

Ginny semblait de peur et de froid et fixa l'intrus avec anxiété. La créature avança profondément et respira rapidement, Ginny eut l'impression qu'elle aspirait la joie du compartiment à chaque respiration qu'elle prenait. La jeune fille voulait s'enfuir mais en fait elle ne pouvait pas bouger. Elle regardait avec fascination la silhouette et se demandait ce qu'elle leur faisait. Des images de la Chambre des Secrets passèrent devant ses yeux mais elles disparurent quand la créature se retira et referma la porte.

Tout était absolument silencieux dans le compartiment et Ginny n'osa pas encore se déplacer, effrayée par le fait que l'intrus puisse revenir et les attaquer. Après un moment qui sembla une éternité pour les occupants du compartiment, les lampes se rallumèrent.

Ginny cligna plusieurs fois les yeux et essaya de s'habituer de nouveau à la lumière. Emma avait l'air d'avoir envie de vomir et elle lui tenait encore la main. Les garçons aussi étaient très pâles, leurs peaux étaient presque une teinte verdâtre.

Naturellement, Drago et Blaise tentèrent de ne pas être impressionnés par cet incident mais Ginny avait pu voir les expressions pleines de peur quand la lumière était revenue.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? », demanda Ginny après quelques minutes de silence.

« Des Détraqueurs. Ils gardent habituellement Azkaban », rétorqua Drago en s'asseyant négligemment à sa place mais il était toujours très pâle.

« Que font-ils ici ? », demanda Emma encore visiblement ébranlée par les évènements.

« Je suppose qu'ils sont à la recherche de Sirius Black… », déclara Blaise, songeur.

Ginny commença à s'inquiéter à propos de Black, peut-être que ses parents avaient eu raison et que Poudlard n'était pas sûr. Elle se sentit malade et voulait quitter le train dès que possible.

Quand celui-ci arriva finalement au Pré-au-Lard, Ginny et Emma se levèrent d'un bond prête à partir. Elles attrapèrent leurs malles et se précipitèrent à travers le passage pour sortir du train. Elles montèrent dans le premier carrosse et toutes les deux poussèrent un soupir de soulagement quand elles prirent place.

Neville entra quelques instants plus tard et regarda timidement les alentours.

« Umm… Puis-je m'asseoir ici ? », bégaya-t-il.

Ginny lui donna un sourire et hocha la tête. En fait, elle aimait le garçon. Il s'assit juste à côté d'elle et se mit à fixer ses genoux.

« J'ai pensé que tu aimerais peut-être savoir que Harry s'est évanoui dans le compartiment à cause des … Détraqueurs », déclara Neville avec hésitation en risquant un coup d'œil prudent à la plus jeune des Weasley.

« Potter s'est évanoui ? »

Drago monta dans le carrosse avec Blaise à ses côtés, tous les deux affichaient un large sourire. Le visage de Neville devint tout rouge et sans aucune autre parole, il sortit en hâte de la voiture.

« Que faites-vous là ? Nous ne vous avons pas invité à nous rejoindre ! », siffla Ginny en perdant sa patience avec lui.

« Eh, alors ! », dit Drago d'une voix trainante en asseyant sur le siège juste en face d'elle. « Je me fiche si tu nous veux ici ou non. »

Ginny se vengea avec une remarque sournoise bien qu'elle aurait aimé lui balancer un coup de poing au visage, car il avait agi comme un abruti pendant une bonne partie de la journée. Elle échangea un regard ennuyé avec Emma, toutes les deux évitèrent les deux garçons.

Ginny espéra que Drago n'allait pas railler à propos de ce qu'il avait appris par Neville mais malheureusement, elle n'eut pas cette chance. Quand ils descendirent du carrosse après être arrivés devant le château, le trio d'or passa devant eux.

« Tu t'es évanoui, Potter ? Londubat a-t-il dit la vérité ? T'es-tu vraiment évanoui ? »

Drago pavoisait triomphalement. Le visage d'Harry devint tout rouge, visiblement embarrassé par tout cela.

« La ferme, Malfoy ! », gronda Ron en regardant l'autre garçon comme s'il allait l'attaquer.

« T'es-tu toi aussi évanoui ? », demanda Drago avec un sourire narquois.

Ginny était sur le point d'intervenir mais le Professeur Lupin s'avança devant eux.

« Y a-t-il un problème ? », demanda-t-il doucement.

Drago secoua la tête et disparut dans le château, Blaise, Crabbe et Goyle firent de même à sa suite. Ginny avec Emma à ses côtés les suivirent.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi il agit comme un salaud », dit-elle, désespérée.

Emma haussa les épaules.

« Je crois que son père s'attend à ce qu'il agisse comme ça », murmura-t-elle, songeuse.

Elles se dirigèrent vers la grande salle et s'assirent à la table des Serpentards. La Répartition se passa plutôt calmement et Ginny fut heureuse quand elle put aller se coucher à la fin de la soirée.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La colère de Ginny vis-à-vis de Drago avait cessé pendant la nuit mais elle refit surface durant le petit-déjeuner du lendemain. Elle était en train de manger ses céréales et de parler de leur nouvel emploi du temps avec Emma, quand un rire général se propagea à travers la table des Serpentards. Elle releva la tête et regarda tout autour d'elle pour en connaître la raison. Elle vit comment Drago imitait Harry en train de s'évanouir.

Bien que Ginny dut admettre que son imitation était assez crédible, elle était néanmoins en colère contre lui. Elle avait pu voir sa pâleur après que le Détraqueur se soit montré et maintenant il agissait comme s'il n'avait pas eu peur du tout.

« Eh, Potter ! », hurla Pansy qui était assis à côté de Drago. « Les Détraqueurs arrivent ! Euhhh ! »

C'en fut trop pour Ginny. Elle n'aimait pas la fille de toute façon et en plus cela la troublait un peu de voir comment Pansy s'accrochait à Drago. C'était dégoûtant.

« La ferme, face de truie ! », siffla-t-elle. « Cela serait très bien si tu t'en allais en loin car cela m'éviterait de vomir si je devais continuer à voir ton sale visage hideux une minute de plus ! »

La table des Serpentards devint silencieuse pendant un moment avant que certains ne commencent à rire tandis que Pansy pâlissait énormément. Drago semblait avoir quelques difficultés à garder son visage impassible.

Harry donna à Ginny un sourire plein de reconnaissance et même Ron lui adressa un regard admiratif.

Seule Pansy et ses amies semblaient prêtes à tuer et Ginny était à peu près certaine qu'elle s'était faite des ennemies. Pansy ne la dérangeait pas trop mais le regard haineux que lui lança Millicent Bulstrode était terrifiant.

Ginny savait qu'elle pouvait battre Pansy sans problème mais Bulstrode avait l'air d'une machine à tuer. Elle devrait faire attention à ses arrières si elle voulait rester indemne.

« Je pense qu'il serait sage que nous allions maintenant en Potions », murmura Emma en vitesse.

Ginny acquiesça en sachant qu'il était préférable de quitter la table avant que Bulstrode ou Parkinson ne décident de l'attaquer. En fait, elle était heureuse que Drago n'ait pas essayé de défendre Pansy bien qu'elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle se souciait de ses agissements. Elle était encore fâchée contre lui.

Même si, elle se disait à elle-même qu'elle méprisait le garçon blond. Elle ne put pas ignorer la légère inquiétude qu'elle ressentit lorsqu'elle apprit qu'un hippogriffe l'avait attaqué durant le cours de Soins aux créatures magiques. Elle n'aurait pas dû ressentir cela, pas après son comportement récent. Elle ne devait vraiment pas se préoccuper de lui.

Son inquiétude, cependant, se transforma en colère au moment où elle le vit entrer dans la salle commune avec Pansy à ses côtés qui affichait un regard inquiet.

Elle se dit à elle-même qu'elle ne devait pas s'en soucier. Que ce n'était pas son problème si Pansy bavait presque devant Drago et que ce dernier profitait apparemment de son attention.

Suivre son propre conseil s'avéra néanmoins assez difficile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. J'espère que l'histoire continue à vous plaire. Merci de me laisser une petite review.

Je pars en vacances du 26 juillet au 23 août, je ne publierai donc pas durant ces quatre semaines. Je n'aurai même pas une connexion internet. Je crois que cela va être dur, oui très dur…

J'espère être en mesure de traduire un autre chapitre avant mon départ, mais cela n'est pas encore sûr. Dans tous les cas, je vous donne rendez-vous pour la rentrée en septembre.

Bisous.

DiagonAlleyParis


	13. Détraqueurs à Poudlard

Un grand merci à Audy-Inuyasha, lunastrelle, Nynaeve-98, DR Ciboulette, Lena91, hauhi-shan, Sourire Rêveur, Marion, Mademoiselle Empyr, Vozrozhdenyie, Maitresse des Cartes, Caella et MarineD qui ont laissé une review pour le douzième chapitre de cette histoire. J'apprécie beaucoup vos petits commentaires, continuez…

Après quelques semaines d'interruption en raison de mes vacances, je reprends ma traduction. Voici donc le treizième chapitre.

Bonne lecture.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Auteur** **:** Sephora85

**Titre en anglais : **A Weasel In The Snapekit

**Titre en français** **:** Une belette dans la fosse aux serpents

**Traducteur** **:** DiagonAlleyParis

**Disclaimer** **:** Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling

**Beta Reader** **:** Tigrou19 qui me relit et corrige mes imperfections.

**Sujet** : Ginny Weasley est répartie à Serpentard, au lieu de Gryffondor. Cela peut-il modifier le déroulement des évènements ? Et pour ceux qui pourraient objecter : « Une Weasley à Serpentard ? C'est impossible ! », je vous rappelle que Ginny a en sa possession le journal de Tom Elvis Jedusor et que celui-ci aurait pu influencer le choixpeau et envoyer ainsi notre petite belette dans la fosse aux serpents…

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Une belette dans la fosse aux serpents**

**Chapitre 13 - Détraqueurs à Poudlard**

Les semaines suivantes se passèrent plutôt calmement. Ginny fut déçue car il n'y eut pas de sélections pour l'équipe de Quidditch étant donné que Marcus Flint avait dû redoubler sa septième année, de sorte qu'il n'y avait pas de place vacante dans l'équipe.

Ginny avait espéré devenir un membre permanent cette année, mais maintenant ce n'était plus possible. Un jour, mi-septembre, Marcus vint à elle et lui demanda si elle voulait être le remplaçant de l'équipe dans le cas où l'un d'entre eux serait blessé ou suspendu.

Naturellement, elle avait aussitôt accepté, toute heureuse d'avoir la possibilité de jouer de nouveau au Quidditch. Marcus lui avait dit qu'elle devait assister à tous les entraînements tout comme chaque membre permanent. En raison de la blessure de Drago qui l'avait empêché de voler, elle avait été autorisée à prendre sa place en tant qu'attrapeur durant ceux-ci.

Elle appréciait grandement cela, alors que Drago ne semblait pas très heureux de ses compétences, sans doute s'inquiétait-il qu'elle puisse le remplacer complètement. Ils avaient quelques heurts à plusieurs reprises, surtout parce qu'il avait essayé de lui donner des conseils pour mieux voler. Une fois qu'ils avaient même failli se battre en duel, donnant ainsi à Ginny la chance de lui jeter son sortilège de la Chauve-furie, mais malheureusement, Marcus s'était interposé entre eux et leur avait ordonné de rester loin l'un de l'autre. Elle devait admettre qu'elle appréciait quelque peu les différends entre Drago et elle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le 31 octobre

Ginny était assise avec Emma, Miranda et Christina sur un banc de la cour et profitait des quelques rares heures de soleil que l'automne leur octroyait. Ces derniers jours, il avait constamment plu mais aujourd'hui le temps s'était montré miséricordieux.

Alors que Ginny laissait le soleil chauffer son visage, elle observait les élèves plus âgés qui se rassemblaient dans la cour pour montrer à Rusard leurs autorisations, car ils pouvaient aller aujourd'hui au Pré-au-Lard. La jeune Weasley était un peu déçue de ne pas pouvoir quitter le château, mais comme elle n'était qu'en deuxième année, il lui faudrait encore attendre une autre année. Elle aurait aimé se promener à travers Honeydukes et dans les autres magasins du petit village, au lieu de rester assise dans la cour de Poudlard ou de faire des devoirs.

« Est-ce que ton bras te fait toujours mal, Drago ? »

La voix aigüe de Pansy Parkinson attira l'attention de Ginny vers la masse des étudiants plus âgés de Serpentard qui attendaient devant Rusard. Ses yeux se plissèrent légèrement en voyant la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs, qui tenait la main à sa meilleure amie Daphné Greengrass et qui donnait à Drago un regard plein de sympathie comme s'il était gravement blessé.

« Oui, c'est parfois presque insupportable », exagéra Drago en adressant à Blaise un clin d'œil entendu tandis que Pansy ne regardait pas.

Ginny laissa échapper un grondement plein de dégoût et plissa son nez à la scène pathétique qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Emma suivit le regard de son amie.

« Très jolie, la jupe courte », commenta-t-elle dans manière désinvolte. « Mon père me tuerait si je portais de telles choses. »

Ginny n'avait pas remarqué jusqu'à présent la tenue de Pansy, mais maintenant qu'elle l'observait de plus près, elle était d'accord avec Emma, mais au fond d'elle-même, elle enviait Pansy. La Serpentard aux cheveux noirs et son amie Daphné portaient des jupes qui s'arrêtaient à quelques centimètres au-dessus de leurs genoux et des hauts qui mettaient l'accent sur leurs poitrines. Elle remarqua que les regards admiratifs que lançaient les garçons aux deux filles et ces dernières appréciaient de toute évidence leur attention.

Elle se sentit gênée de vouloir également recevoir des regards admiratifs de la part des garçons mais elle était encore assez petite par rapport aux autres filles plus âgées. Ce qui la mettait le plus en colère, c'était qu'apparemment Drago tombait amoureux du spectacle des formes de Pansy. Ginny ne pouvait pas comprendre comment lui ou toute autre personne pouvait supporter son stupide rire.

Elle réalisa, choquée, qu'elle était jalouse de Pansy, car Drago lui montrait son amitié ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, qui existait ouvertement entre lui et la face de pékinois, tandis qu'il avait honte d'être vu en public avec Ginny sans l'insulter, alors qu'ils entendaient bien lorsqu'ils étaient seuls.

Ginny examina timidement son propre corps, en souhaitant pouvoir montrer plus qu'il y avait, mais il n'y avait pas encore grand chose.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? », demanda Emma curieusement en constatant l'expression triste de son amie.

« Rien », marmonna Ginny.

« Allons donc. Tu peux me le dire », assura Emma.

« C'est juste que je suis toujours aussi plate », murmura-t-elle en désignant sa poitrine. « Tandis que des filles comme Pansy en ont déjà... »

Emma sourit.

« Je suis également plate », dit-elle puis en constatant que Ginny n'était pas apaisée par cette déclaration, elle ajouta. « De toute façon, la poitrine de Pansy n'est pas naturelle. »

Ginny souleva curieusement les sourcils et jeta un coup d'œil vers la dite jeune fille.

« Des filles m'ont dit que Pansy et Daphné mettaient du papier ou des chaussettes dans leurs soutien-gorge pour avoir une poitrine plus impressionnante », expliqua Emma triomphalement avec un sourire élargit.

Ginny commença à rigoler.

« Tu en es sûre ? »

Emma acquiesça et se mit à rire également.

« C'est si stupide… », marmonna Ginny entre deux éclats de rire.

« Je sais », affirma Emma.

Ginny se sentit aussitôt mieux, même si cela ne la dérangerait pas d'avoir un peu de poitrine.

Le soir, après que tout le monde soit revenu du Pré-au-Lard, ils eurent le repas d'Halloween dans la grande salle, ils apprécièrent de la délicieuse cuisine et la salle toute décorée.

Ensuite, Ginny et Emma retournèrent dans leur dortoir pour y parler entre filles, tandis leurs autres camarades de chambrée restaient dans la salle pour reprendre du désert. Ils étaient en train de cancaner sur Pansy lorsque Miranda pénétra en trombe dans le dortoir, ses joues étaient toutes rouges du fait de sa course.

« Vous devez venir à la salle commune des Gryffondors ! », déclara-t-elle à bout de souffle.

« Pourquoi donc ? », demanda Ginny d'un air douteux en se levant de son lit.

« Ils disent que Sirius Black était dans le château. Il a mis en lambeaux la peinture qui mène à la salle commune des Gryffondor. Toute l'école est réunie là-bas pour voir cela », expliqua Miranda, excitée.

Ginny et Emma suivirent leur camarade hors de la salle commune et se dirigèrent vers la tour de Gryffondor où en effet se trouvaient des dizaines d'étudiants. Ginny aperçut au loin ses frères en face à du tableau déchiré. La Grosse Dame était partie et Dumbledore, tout comme les Gryffondors, la recherchait parmi les autres peintures.

Elle observa tout cela avec des gros yeux, trop choquée pour se déplacer. La plupart des Serpentards plus âgés riaient ou plaisantaient, n'étant pas du tout dérangés par les récents évènements. Dumbledore et les autres enseignants semblaient, eux, vraiment inquiets et Ginny se demanda si les élèves allaient devoir rentrer chez eux après cette attaque. Elle ne voulait pas quitter maintenant Poudlard.

Le professeur McGonagall et le professeur Flitwick les firent sortir du couloir et les menèrent dans la grande salle. La plupart des étudiants ne savaient pas ce qu'ils étaient censés faire et regardaient d'un air incertain tout autour d'eux. Après quelques minutes, Dumbledore apparut dans la salle.

« Les professeurs et moi-même allons chercher dans le château. Pour votre propre sécurité, vous allez devoir passer la nuit dans la grande salle », annonça-t-il.

« Où sommes-nous censés dormir ? », demanda Miranda, confuse.

Dumbledore, qui avait commencé à s'en aller, se retourna et sourit d'un air bon enfant.

« Aaah oui, merci Mademoiselle Flint de me rappeler. » Il fit un mouvement avec sa baguette, ce qui fit disparaître les bancs et les tables qui furent remplacés par des sacs de couchage.

« Je ne peux pas croire que nous allons devoir dormir à même le sol », dit Drago d'une voix traînante et en colère, tandis qu'il s'asseyait sur son sac de couchage.

Ginny échangea un regard exaspéré avec Emma avant de plisser dans le sien. Elle n'était pas du tout fatiguée, trop inquiète par l'attaque de Sirius Black.

« C'est si excitant ! », déclara Miranda, qui s'était couchée à côté de la rouquine.

Ginny lui donna un regard curieux.

« C'est plutôt alarmant. »

« Je me demande comment Black a pu entrer dans le château... », murmura Emma, songeuse.

« Que vient-il faire ici, de toute façon ? », demanda Ginny en posant sa tête sur ses bras.

« C'est la faute de Saint Potter. », répondit Draco d'un air suffisant et en adressant un sourire narquois à la jeune Weasley. Il était allongé sur le dos d'un air nonchalant et sa tête reposait sur son bras.

« Ce ne l'est pas », argua Ginny, lasse de ses constantes attaques sur Harry.

« Ca l'est », dit Draco sèchement. « Black en a après Potter, mais si tu ne veux pas me croire, c'est ton problème. »

Ginny lui lança un regard furieux et se demanda s'il disait la vérité. Elle s'interrogea même s'il connaissait la raison de l'intérêt de Black à Harry, mais elle était trop fière pour lui poser la question. Elle se retourna, ne voulant pas voir le garçon blond plus longtemps. Elle fut très heureuse quand les lumières s'éteignirent quelques minutes plus tard, même si ses pensées la gardèrent éveillée.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On était à la mi-novembre et le premier match de cette saison, Serpentard contre Gryffondor, se rapprochait.

Bien que, le bras de Draco fût guéri et il s'était entraîné depuis quelques jours, l'équipe de Serpentard voulait utiliser sa blessure à leur avantage. Le temps avait été très venteux et pluvieux au cours de la dernière semaine et les Serpentards ne voulaient pas jouer contre les Gryffondors dans de telles conditions.

Marcus Flint et Draco avaient établi un plan afin d'éviter ce premier match. Ginny pensait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, mais elle n'eut pas son mot à dire dans cette affaire. Elle, tout comme les autres membres de l'équipe, étaient maintenant dans le bureau de Madame Bibine et essayaient d'obtenir l'annulation du match. Draco déclara à la femme qu'il était toujours blessé et qu'il n'était pas en mesure de jouer.

« Nous ne pouvons pas jouer sans notre attrapeur », expliqua Marcus Flint avec un sourire triomphant qui menaçait de lui décrocher le visage.

« Je ne pense pas que Gryffondor insistera pour jouer le match dans ces conditions », déclara Rogue froidement, en regardant d'un air provocateur le Professeur McGonagall.

Ginny pouvait voir les sourires contenus sur les visages des membres de son équipe, mais elle n'était pas certaine de la réussite de leur plan. McGonagall était une femme résistante et une fan inconditionnelle de Quidditch, elle ne renoncerait pas si facilement.

« Le bras de Malfoy est guéri. Il fait juste semblant d'être blessé parce qu'ils ne veulent pas de jouer sous la pluie ! », protesta Oliver Dubois, incrédule.

« Êtes-vous en train de dire que Monsieur Malfoy ment ? », demanda Rogue sèchement, ses yeux noirs transpercèrent le capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor.

« Tout le monde sait qu'il le fait ! », marmonna Harry sombrement en regardant avec haine le Directeur des Serpentards.

« Monsieur Potter, je vous conseille de garder le silence », ordonna McGonagall en lui donner un regard plein de reproches avant de retourner son attention vers Marcus Flint dont le sourire disparut de son visage. « Je ne pense pas que le match doit être reporté. Si je suis bien informée, et je pense que je le suis, Mademoiselle Weasley s'est entraînée avec votre équipe depuis le début au cas où un joueur ne serait pas en mesure de jouer. Cela ne sera donc pas un problème pour elle de remplacer Monsieur Malfoy, je suppose. »

Le regard de la femme plus âgée se posa sur Ginny et l'observa attentivement. Ginny se sentit rougir et souhaita que le sol l'engloutisse complètement. Elle se balança nerveusement sur ses pieds et adressa un regard impuissant à son capitaine.

Marcus, toutefois, semblait trop interloqué par la suggestion pour être d'un quelconque secours. Ginny fixa le professeur McGonagall avec de yeux élargis, ne sachant pas quoi répondre, elle décida de garder le silence au lieu de dire quelque chose de mal.

« Mademoiselle Weasley, vous avez entendu ma question ? », demanda en hâte McGonagall, ses yeux se plissant légèrement.

Ginny déglutit et hocha la tête à son corps défendant.

« Ummm, oui. »

« Et alors ? Etes-vous capable de remplacer Monsieur Malfoy ? » McGonagall semblait prête à attaquer

« Je ne peux pas vous le dire. C'est le travail du capitaine d'évaluer mes performances », murmura-t-elle en se félicitant intérieurement pour cette réponse.

Marcus Flint lui donna un regard féroce, mais il n'était pas vraiment menaçant car sa bouche était encore légèrement ouverte.

« Monsieur Flint ? », demanda sèchement McGonagall.

« Eh bien... Hummm... je suppose qu'elle peut remplacer Drago... », murmura-t-il.

« Bien, tout est donc réglé », déclara Madame Bibine satisfaite.

« Elle ne peut pas jouer à ma place. Elle ne l'a pas assez d'expérience pour être attrapeur ! », protesta Drago.

« Monsieur Malfoy a raison. C'est visiblement un désavantage pour Serpentard », siffla Snape en colère.

« Balivernes ! », rétorqua McGonagall en croissant ses bras. « J'ai vu Mademoiselle Weasley s'entraîner avec l'équipe de Serpentard. Elle est la remplaçante de l'équipe, elle peut donc jouer. »

« Je suis d'accord avec Minerva », déclara Madame Bibine, ce qui lui valut un regard noir du Directeur des Serpentards. « Mademoiselle Weasley jouera à la place de Monsieur Malfoy. »

Réalisant que leurs protestations avaient été vaines, l'équipe de Serpentard retourna à sa salle commune, leur humeur étant au plus bas.

Ginny avait hâte d'être en mesure de jouer, même si elle était assez nerveuse à l'idée d'être attrapeuse. Elle était meilleure en tant que poursuiveuse qu'en tant qu'attrapeuse.

« Cela ne s'est pas passé selon le plan prévu », admit Marcus en se laissant tomber sur un canapé dans la salle commune et en se passant la main à travers les cheveux.

« En effet », répondit Adrian Pucey.

Draco avait l'air furieux, sa peau paraissait encore plus pâle que d'habitude, le sourire narquois avait disparu de son visage.

« Elle ne peut pas jouer à ma place », dit-il. « Nous allons perdre si elle le fait. »

« Nous ne perdrons pas… », murmura Marcus.

« C'est de sa faute. Notre plan aurait marché si elle n'avait pas été là », dit-il d'une voix traînante pleine de dépit.

C'en était trop pour Ginny, bien elle ne voulait pas entrer en conflit avec lui.

« Si tu n'étais pas une telle mauviette, je n'aurais pas à jouer ! », siffla-t-elle. « Tu n'as pas arrêté de pleurnicher comme un bébé par rapport à cette très petite entaille ! »

Les yeux de Drago se plissèrent et il avança d'un pas menaçant vers elle en essayant de l'intimider mais elle ne bougea pas, déterminée à lui montrer qu'elle n'avait pas peur de lui.

« Ça suffit ! », grogna Marcus en s'interposant entre eux. « Je suis las de vos querelles. Si vous ne vous arrêtez pas, vous serez tous les deux expulsés de l'équipe ! »

Cette menace rendit Ginny et Draco silencieux, l'un l'autre ne voulant pas être éjecté de l'équipe de Quidditch.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Deux jours plus tard, le premier match de la saison était sur le point d'avoir lieu. Le temps s'était encore détérioré au cours des derniers jours et maintenant, la tempête faisait rage.

Quand Ginny quitta le vestiaire avec le reste de l'équipe et qu'ils traversèrent le terrain de Quidditch, elle eut du mal à mettre un pied devant l'autre. Elle perdit même son équilibre à plusieurs reprises. Elle tenait fermement son balai à la main et se concentrait pour avancer. Une rafale de vent la frappa violemment et elle fit un faux sur le côté, se balançant dangereusement.

Marcus l'attrapa par le bras et l'empêcha ainsi de tomber à terre. Elle lui donna un sourire reconnaissant et le remercia pour son soutien, ne se préoccupant pas s'il était ridicule que ses co-équipiers plus grands qu'elle l'empêchent d'être emportée au loin.

Ils arrivèrent au milieu du terrain, à peine capables de voir que l'équipe de Gryffondor se tenait à quelques mètres d'eux. Il pleuvait si fort que leur environnement était teinté de différentes nuances de gris.

« Ecoute, Ginny », cria Marcus à travers la tempête, « Il faut que tu fasses attention à ne pas tomber de ton balai. Je ne sais pas comment tu pourrais attraper le vif d'or dans ces conditions. »

Ginny hocha la tête et monta sur son balai. Le son du sifflet atteignit ses oreilles d'une façon lointaine. Elle poussa sur le sol et monta en flèche dans le ciel. Le vent la frappa violemment et cela la secoua dans les airs. Elle resserra son emprise sur le balai, de peur qu'elle puisse tomber.

La pluie avait désormais complètement trempé ses vêtements, elle était gelée et ses dents se mirent à claquer. Elle essaya de déceler le vif d'or comme elle était censée faire, mais tout ce qu'elle pouvait voir, c'était la pluie. Le match qui se déroulait à quelques mètres sous elle était invisible et elle n'avait pas la moindre idée si Serpentard gagnait ou pas.

Elle essaya de voler en rond tout autour du terrain, mais quelques fois le vent la poussa vers une autre direction. Du coin des yeux, elle aperçut un objet brillant. Elle arrêta son balai et fit demi-tour pour monter en flèche vers la balle qui scintillait au loin.

Soudain, celle-ci disparut, comme si le ciel l'avait avalée. Ginny regarda les alentours et remarqua qu'Harry qui se trouvait quelques mètres d'elle. Il était concentré sur le ciel tout comme elle.

Des minutes s'écoulèrent avec rien d'autre que la pluie, mais tout à coup, le vif d'or réapparut à quelques centimètres au-dessus de leurs têtes. Ginny empoigna son balai, balança son corps vers l'avant, pour accélérer sa course vers la petite balle.

Harry et la jeune Weasley étaient côté à côté pour attraper le vif d'or, ils montèrent en flèche en l'air en pleine vitesse. Ginny voulait vraiment le saisir afin de mettre à terme ce terrible match et pour montrer à ses co-équipiers qu'elle faisait du bon travail.

Leurs mains n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres de la petite balle, lorsque l'atmosphère changea tout autour d'eux. Celle-ci devint plus sombre et plus froide. Ginny commença à trembler et était à peine capable de rester sur son balai.

Harry ne regardait plus le vif d'or, son regard était posé sur quelque chose au-dessus d'eux, une expression paniquée apparut sur son visage. Ginny porta toute son attention sur la petite boule devant elle et la prit avec ses dernières forces.

« Ginny, va t'en ! » Elle entendit la mise en garde d'Harry par dessus le vent violent.

Le vif d'or à la main, elle regarda le jeune garçon et ses yeux s'élargirent sous le choc. Au-dessus d'Harry, plusieurs Détraqueurs volaient droit vers eux, leurs vêtements flottant derrière eux.

Ginny, tout comme Harry, pointa la tête de son balai vers le bas et tenta d'échapper à ses créatures qui s'approchaient. Elle eut l'impression de n'avoir plus de poids et constata le sol se rapprochait rapidement. Du coin des yeux, elle vit Harry tomber de son balai et qui s'approchait du sol à une vitesse folle.

Les Détraqueurs semblaient être partout aspirant tous les espoirs et le bonheur de Ginny. Elle se sentait terriblement faible et même si elle se battait contre cela, sa poigne se desserra. Lentement, elle bascula, glissa de son balai, et poussa un cri d'horreur. Elle se sentit tomber vers le sol, tout comme Harry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Prochain chapitre dans deux semaines.

En attendant, je remercie par avance toutes les personnes qui me laisseront une petite review.

Bisous.

DiagonAlleyParis


	14. L'Allée des Embrumes

Un grand merci à Camille13, MarineD, DrayD, dobbymd, lunastrelle, Sourire Reveur, JajyXX, DR Ciboulette, Ambre, Kaorilili, haruhi-shan et Jyudith qui ont laissé une review pour le treizième chapitre de cette histoire. J'apprécie beaucoup vos petits commentaires, continuez…

Après quelques semaines d'interruption en raison du décès de mon beau-père et au vol de mon ordinateur portable sur lequel étaient les prochains chapitres, je reprends donc ma traduction. Voici donc le quatorzième chapitre.

Je tiens à remercier Tigrou19 qui a été ma bêta pour tous les chapitres publiés jusqu'à présent. En raison de ses études elle ne peut plus continuer sa tâche et c'est Camille13 qui a accepté de prendre le relais. Mille mercis à toutes les deux.

Bonne lecture.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Auteur** : Sephora85

**Titre en anglais** : A Weasel In The Snapekit

**Titre en français** : Une belette dans la fosse aux serpents

**Traducteur** : DiagonAlleyParis

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling

**Beta Reader** : Camille13 qui me relit et corrige mes imperfections.

**Sujet** : Ginny Weasley est répartie à Serpentard, au lieu de Gryffondor. Cela peut-il modifier le déroulement des évènements ? Et pour ceux qui pourraient objecter : « Une Weasley à Serpentard ? C'est impossible ! », je vous rappelle que Ginny a en sa possession le journal de Tom Elvis Jedusor et que celui-ci aurait pu influencer le choixpeau et envoyer ainsi notre petite belette dans la fosse aux serpents…

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Une belette dans la fosse aux serpents**

**Chapitre 14 – L'Allée des Embrumes**

Ginny eut l'impression qu'une pierre l'avait frappée à la tête à maintes reprises. En fait, c'était presque le cas, car elle avait dû heurter violemment le dur terrain de Quidditch. Gémissant de douleur, elle ouvrit les yeux et regarda tout autour d'elle. Elle se trouvait dans un des lits de l'infirmerie et elle semblait être seule dans celle-ci. Il faisait nuit dehors, il n'était donc pas surprenant qu'il n'y eût aucun visiteur et que Madame Pomfresh soit dans la pièce, mais où était Harry?

Elle tourna la tête de l'autre côté et remarque une silhouette avec des cheveux noirs dans le dernier lit près de l'autre mur. Elle se demanda comment il allait et elle se redressa afin d'avoir une meilleure vue. Le mouvement lui envoya une vague de douleur à travers son bras et cela lui provoqua des vertiges. Elle regarda son membre et constata qu'il était bandé. Il devait être cassé.

Elle avait soif mais ne voulait pas réveiller Madame Pomfresh, elle se redressa complètement et regarda sa table de nuit pour voir s'il y avait quelque chose à boire. Un sourire apparut sur son visage quand elle vit toutes les cartes lui souhaitant un prompt rétablissement et il y avait même des bonbons !. Elle prit toutes les cartes et les lut. Emma, Miranda et Christina lui avaient envoyé des bonbons, ses frères également, et même ses coéquipiers. Hermione lui avait envoyée une carte. Elle tendit le bras pour attraper la dernière qui était attachée à un sac de bonbons, mais celle-ci n'était pas signée. Elle fronça les sourcils et se demandant qui pouvait lui envoyer quelque chose sans donner son nom.

Ginny contemplait encore le cadeau lorsque Madame Pomfresh entra dans la chambre. « C'est bon de voir que vous êtes enfin réveillée. Vous avez été inconsciente pendant deux jours. »

« Durant deux jours? »

« Oui, l'impact a été assez violent », déclara Poppy en secouant la tête en colère. « Des Détraqueurs à Poudlard! C'est une honte. »

Ginny tourna ses yeux de l'infirmière et regardant le cadeau. « Savez-vous qui m'a donné ces bonbons? »

Madame Pomfresh contempla les friandises qui se trouvaient dans les mains de la jeune fille et un sourire apparut sur son visage. « Hmmm ... J'ai vu le jeune Monsieur Malfoy les a laissé sur votre table de nuit. »

« Drago Malfoy? »

« Oui, mais il semblait vouloir que cela passe inaperçu », dit l'infirmière en affichant un sourire attendu.

« Allez buvez ça ! »

Ginny prit le verre et avala le liquide. La potion Poussos lui laissa un horrible arrière-goût dans la bouche et cela la fit tousser.

Elle était un peu confuse par la révélation que c'était effectivement Drago qui lui avait apporté ce cadeau. Il était venu lui rendre visite. Etait-il inquiet à son sujet? Poppy lui avait dit qu'il ne voulait pas être vu. Il était apparemment gêné d'être vu en sa compagnie. Elle se demanda si elle devait le confondre, mais il nierait probablement tout. Elle devait simplement attendre qu'il vienne à elle, peut-être qu'un jour entendrait-il raison et de cesserait d'agir comme un idiot.

Un gémissement provenant du lit où gisait Harry capta l'attention de Poppy et elle précipita vers le garçon, qui s'était déjà redressé et qui mettait ses lunettes.

« Ne bougez pas autant, Monsieur Potter », dit Madame Pomfresh en lui donnant une fiole de Poussos. « Buvez ceci. »

Harry eut l'air de vouloir protester, mais il céda en constatant le regard sévère de Poppy. Ginny sourit intérieurement en regardant sa grimace provoquée par le goût de la potion.

« Eh bien, je vais vous laisser deux heures seuls, mais il faudrait dormir un peu », dit-elle, avant de s'empresser de quitter l'infirmerie.

Harry regarda Ginny en affichant un sourire quelque peu penaud.

La rouquine désigna son bras bandé, puis à le sien. « Il semble que nous ayons eu pas mal de chance. »

Harry sourit et haussa les épaules. « Ouais, je crois que nous en avons eu. » Son expression s'assombrit considérablement et son regard devint songeur. « Ces Détraqueurs… ce sont vraiment d'horribles créatures. »

« Oui, elles le sont. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi désespérée que quand ils étaient près de moi », murmura Ginny en se demandant ce que Harry avait pu ressentir au cours de sa rencontre avec les gardiens d'Azkaban. Il ne semblait pas disposé à partager ses sentiments avec elle, son expression était pleine de tristesse.

Finalement, son regard se retourna vers Ginny. « Fantastique prise », dit-il en hochant la tête vers la table de nuit où se trouvait le vif d'or lesté à une lourde pierre afin qu'il ne puisse pas s'envoler.

« J'ai eu de la chance », dit-elle.

« Non, ce n'en était pas. Tu voles extrêmement bien. Tu devrais être dans l'équipe et non pas Malfoy, mais je suppose que je ne devrais pas m'en plaindre, parce que c'est plus facile pour nous de gagner si Malfoy est attrapeur. »

Ginny ne sut pas quoi répondre. En fait, elle ressentit le besoin de défendre Drago, mais elle ne voulait pas mettre en colère Harry. Elle lui donna un hésitant sourire et étouffa un bâillement.

« Je crois que je devrais essayer de dormir un peu », murmura-t-elle avec un air plein d'excuses en reposant sa tête sur l'oreiller.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le lendemain matin, elle put quitter l'infirmerie et s'en retourna à sa salle commune. Les Serpentards l'acclamèrent avec enthousiasme, lui tapèrent sur l'épaule pour la féliciter pour son incroyable prise.

« Excellent travail Ginny. » Marcus Flint sourit largement. « Je ne sais pas comment tu as réussi à attraper le vif d'or dans de telles conditions, mais tu l'as fait et nous avons gagné! »

Ginny sourit et haussa les épaules, un peu embarrassée.

« Tu aurais dû voir les visages des Gryffondors! Cela m'a fait très plaisir! », s'exclama Adrian Pucey.

« J'étais vraiment horrifiée lorsque je t'ai vu chuter », déclara Emma en palissant à cette simple pensée. « La vision était effrayante. Potter et toi avaient heurté le sol presque en même instant. »

« Ouais, la prochaine fois quand tu attraperas le vif d'or, n'oublie pas de rester sur ton balai », plaisanta Marcus.

« Sans ces Détraqueurs, je le ferai », dit-elle en risquant un bref coup d'œil à Draco qui parlait avec ses amis et qui ignorait sa présence. « Mais je ne suis que la remplaçante, il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois. C'est Draco l'attrapeur. »

« Nous verrons comment il joue lors du prochain match», murmura Marcus.

Ginny le fixa, incrédule. Elle ne voulait pas que Drago perde sa place dans l'équipe à cause d'elle être la cause pour laquelle Drago. Elle ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'il ferait un excellent travail lors du prochain match.

Elle suivit Emma dans leur dortoir et s'assit sur son lit. Elle pensait toujours à ce que Marcus avait dit.

« Je n'ai jamais vu Dumbledore aussi furieux que quand il a vu que tous ces Détraqueurs sur le terrain», dit Emma tandis qu'elle passait son pyjama. « Il a parlé immédiatement à Fudge et à exigéque les Détraqueurs restent à l'écart du château. »

« J'espère qu'ils ne viendront plus près de moi », murmura Ginny en frissonnant légèrement à pensant à ces horribles créatures.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On était la mi-décembre et la deuxième sortie de l'année à Pré-au-Lard avait lieu. Ginny ainsi que sa camarade de dortoir,Emma, étaient assises dans la bibliothèque et faisaient leurs devoirs, car elles n'étaient pas encore autorisés à y aller.

« Puis-je me joindre à vous? »

Ginny leva les yeux vers un garçon de son année avec les cheveux marron foncés. Son nom était Robert Beurk et il était le fils de la co-propriétaire de Barjow et Beurk. Elle lui avait seulement parlé deux ou trois fois, mais il semblait plutôt gentil.

« Bien sûr», répondit Emma, en lui donnant un bref sourire avant de replonger dans son livre.

Robert s'avéra être un drôle de garçonqui était un génie en Potions. Il aida Ginny et Emma à faire leurs devoirs en leur expliquant tout. Ginny se demanda pourquoi ils ne s'étaient pas parlés auparavant, car ils s'entendaient parfaitement. Il était même assez mignon.

« Vous pourriez me rendre visite au magasin de mon père pendant les vacances de Noël. Je pourrais alors vous montrer les alentours », suggéra-t-il.

Emma acquiesça aussitôt. « Cela semble bien, peut-être serais-je accompagnée de mon père. »

Ginny hésita. Elle voulait voir la boutique Barjow et Beurk, mais elle n'était pas si sûr de la réaction de ses parents. Elle était certaine qu'ils deviendraient fous de rage s'ils savaient qu'elle était dans l'Allée des Embrumes. « Je … ummm… »

« Tu te fais du souci par rapport à tes parents, n'est-ce pas? », demanda Emma en regardant attentivement son amie.

« Eh bien, mes parents pensent que c'est très dangereux de se promener à travers l'Allée des Embrumes car il y a toutes sortes d'objets de magie noire», murmura t-elle en se sentant rougir.

Robert sourit tout amusé. « Dangereux? Ne t'inquiète pas, je serai là pour te protéger si un tel objet tente de t'attaquer. »

« Je ne pense pas que cela convaincra mes parents », répondit Ginny.

« Allez, Ginny. Cela serait tellement bien de se rencontrer dans l'Allée des Embrumes et d'être ensemble pendant quelque heures », plaida Emma en affichant son expression la plus implorante.

Ginny soupira et hocha la tête. « D'accord, je dirais à mes parents que nous nous rencontrerons devant le marchand de glaces Fortârome ou quelque chose comme ça. » Elle détestait mentir à ses parents, mais elle ne savait pas quoi faire.

Emma sourit largement et applaudit des deux mains. « Cela va être super! »

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le jour de Noël se passa paisiblement au Terrier. Ginny avait eu la veille sa bataille de boules de neige annuelle avec ses frères et on n'avait pas parlé de Serpentardpour une fois. Peut-être que sa famille commençait à se faire à l'idée de sa maison.

Maintenant, elle se tenait dans la cuisine nerveusement. « Maman, papa, il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais vous demander. »

Molly et Arthur, qui étaient assis à table en train de boire du thé, regardèrent leur fille en souriant.

« Bien entendu, ma chérie», dit Molly.

Ginny s'assit. « Quelques uns de mes amis m'ont demandé de les rencontrer dans le Chemin de Traverse cet après-midi. Nous allons manger une glace. »

« Tes amis? », demanda Arthur, qui paraissait comme soupçonneux.

« Oui, mes camarades de dortoir », répondit-elle en essayant de garder son calme.

« Ca me semble sympa », Molly tapota la main de sa fille et donna à son mari un coup d'oeil plein de réprimandes. « Je suis sûr que tu vas bien t'amuser. »

Arthur eut l'air de vouloir protester, mais il demeura silencieux.

« Je vais t'emmener sur le Chemin de Traverse », déclara Molly.

« Merci, maman. » Ginny embrassa ses parents sur les joues, toute heureuse de voir que son plan marchait. Elle mit sa nouvelle cape que Tante Muriel lui avait offerte à Noël. Elle était noire et c'était aucun doute le seul vêtement qu'elle possédait ce qui n'est pas multi couleur.

Après que sa mère l'ait laissée juste en face du salon du glacier Fortârome et qu'elle eut disparu, Ginny se dirigea vers l'entrée l'Allée des Embrumes en regardant tout autour d'elle pour voir regarder si quelqu'un l'observait. Elle attendit au coin de la rue qui tournait dans la sombre ruelle car elle s'était arrangée avec ses amis pour que l'un d'entre eux vienne la chercher afin qu'elle n'ait pas à marcher seule à travers l'allée.

Ginny sursauta quand elle sentit une main sur son épaule et se retourna toute surprise en regardant le visage de son amie Emma. « Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait peur. »

« Ce n'est pas grave », dit Ginny, ses yeux se posèrent sur le grand homme qui était debout derrière Emma. Ilétait vêtu d'un long manteau noir, ses mains portaient des gants en cuir noir et il avait les cheveux noirs et des étonnants yeux bleus qui la jaugeaient.

« Tu ne fais pas les présentations? », dit l'homme. Emma se tourne vers lui et acquiesça docilement.

« Ginny, voici mon père», dit-elle. « Père, c'est mon amie, Ginny Weasley. »

Ginny tendit la main en souriant timidement. « Enchantée de vous rencontrer, monsieur. » Elle se rappela ce que son père lui avait dit à propos de cet homme : qu'il avait été mangemort,et peut-être l'était-il toujours.

M. Avery prit sa main et inclina légèrement sa tête. « Weasley, en effet, », murmura-t-il, en regardant ses cheveux roux. Elle rougit un peu, mais maintint son regard. « J'ai été très surpris quand Emma m'a dit qu'une Weasley était à Serpentard. »

« La plupart des gens l'ont été », admit-elle.

« En particulier votre famille, je suppose », chuchota-t-il et un petit sourire apparut sur son visage.

« Oui », confirma Ginny en ne prenant pas la peine de lui en dire plus.

« Allons-nous chez Barjow? », demanda-t-il et sans attendre leurs réponses, il s'enfonça dans la sombre ruelle. Ginny donna à Emma un sourire plein d'excitation et suivit Monsieur Avery.

« Est-ce que vos parents savent que vous êtes dans l'Allée des Embrumes? », demanda l'homme en observant la jeune Weasley. Elle hésita et un sourire entendu apparut sur son visage. « Non? Je ne m'attendais pas à autre chose. Vos parents n'apprécient pas particulièrement la magie noire. »

Ginny hocha simplement la tête, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Elle était de toutes façons trop occupée à regarder les alentours. Les gens qui étaient tapis dans les rues semblaient tout à fait différents par rapport à ceux du Chemin de Traverse. La plupart étaient habillés en noir, le visage caché par des capuches. Les murs des bâtiments étaient sales et certains portaient les inscriptions suivantes : 'La magie seulement aux sang-purs' ou encore 'Les sang-de-bourde sont des intrus dans notre monde'.

Monsieur Avert avança avec désinvolture à travers l'allée et Ginny était heureuse d'être en sa compagnie, car certaines sombres silhouettes semblaient menaçantes. Si elle avait été toute seule, elles l'auraient probablement attaquée, mais elles étaient respectueuses et avaient presque peur en voyant Monsieur Avery. Peut-être était-il vrai qu'il était un mangemort. Cela pourrait expliquer les réactions des autres personnes.

Ils arrivèrent en face d'un magasin avec une grande vitrine qui montrait toutes sortes de curieux objets. Ginny aurait pu les contempler éternellement mais Monsieur Avery entrait déjà chez Barjow et Beurk. Emma et la plus jeune des Weasley le suivirent dans la boutique à peine éclairée. Tout d'abord, Ginny ne sut pas où regarder, car il y avait tellement de choses qui captaient son intérêt.

« C'est vous! », s'exclama Robert en sortant d'une arrière-salle qui se trouvait derrière le comptoir. «Je m'inquiétait déjà en pensant que vous ne pourriez pas venir. »

Il se tourna vers le père d'Emma. « Monsieur Avery, mon père vous attend dans son bureau. »

Monsieur Avery acquiesça et se dirigea en grandes enjambées vers l'arrière-boutique.

Robert avança vers Ginny et Emma, qui contemplaient maintenant un collier vert qui se trouvait derrière une petite vitrine.

« Qu'il est beau », murmura Ginny, impressionnée.

« Mais mortel », ajouté Robert en souriant.

« Quel dommage! », déclara Emma en continuant à contempler avec nostalgie le collier.

Robert leur montra les objets bizarres qui étaient stockés dans la boutique et Ginny écouta attentivement ses explications. Elle était fascinée par ceux-ci, peu importe s'ils étaient mortels ou non. Toutes ces choses lui avaient été interdites, ses questions étaient restées sans réponse, mais désormais, elle pouvait satisfaire sa curiosité.

La cloche au-dessus de la porte d'entrée annonça l'arrivée de nouveaux acheteurs. Robert alla vers l'avant du magasin, Emma et Ginny étaient derrière lui.

La jeune Weasley fut un peu surprise quand elle vit qui était entré. Lucius Malfoy et son fils Drago se tenaient devant le comptoir et attendaient.

Drago posa aussitôt ses yeux sur Ginny, une expression pleine de surprise apparut sur son visage pendant un instant.

« Bonjour Monsieur Malfoy, bonjour Drago », leur dit Robert. « Mon père est dans son bureau avec Monsieur Avery. »

Les yeux de Lucius Malfoy, tout comme ceux de ses fils étaient rivés sur Ginny, ses sourcils se soulevèrent d'un air interrogateur. « Mademoiselle Weasley, je dois avouer que je suis très surpris de vous voir ici. »

« Je l'ai invité », répondit Robert.

« Votre père ne serait pas content s'il apprenait votre petite expédition dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Sait-il que vous êtes dans ce sombre endroit? »

Ginny soutint son regard et releva son menton plein de défi. « Non et je préférerais que cela reste ainsi », murmura-t-elle timidement.

Un sourire narquois apparut sur le visage de Lucius, il eut une lueur d'approbation dans ses yeux gris, avant qu'il n'échange un regard avec son fils. « Vous êtes vraiment bien à Serpentard », remarqua-t-il, son regard rencontrant le sien.

« La première Weasley qui soit décente depuis des décennies», ajouta Drago.

Malgré sa légère colère contre sa propre famille, elle ne put s'empêcher de ressentir de la joie en écoutant les mots prononcés par Drago surtout en public.

« Vous devez m'excuser, j'ai des affaires à discuter avec Monsieur Beurk », dit Lucius d'une voix traînante avant d'entrer dans le bureau.

« Que faites-vous ici? », demanda Drago sur un ton ennuyé.

« Robert était en train de nous montrer d'objet de magie noire », répondit Emma.

Ginny détourna ses yeux du jeune garçon blond et focalisa son regard sur une main pourrie. Elle entendit des pas qui se rapprochaient et vit Drago qui se tenait à côté d'elle. « C'est la Main de la Gloire », expliqua-t-il. « Il n'en existe que deux dans tout le monde sorcier. Mon père m'a acheté l'autre l'année dernière. »

Ginny leva son regard et le regarda. « Que peut-elle faire? »

« Elle t'éclairera dans les ténèbres et te guidera lorsque tu auras perdu ton chemin », déclara-t-il avec désinvolture.

« Et elle attaque tout ceux qui essaient de l'utiliser sans la permission du propriétaire», ajouta Robert en se glissant entre Drago et Ginny. Les deux garçons s'échangèrent de furieux regards.

La rouquine roula les yeux, ne comprenant pas leur comportement stupide. Elle se dirigea vers Emma, qui riait tout doucement. «Qui y a-t-il de si drôle? »

« Ils essaient de t'impressionner. C'est si mignon », répondit Emma.

Ginny souleva ses sourcils et pleine d'incrédulité, elle lâcha : « Tu es folle ! »

« Nous verrons ... », murmura Emma qui sourit en connaissance de cause.

Ginny ne put répondre, car Messieurs Malfoy, Beurk et Avery pénétrèrent dans la pièce à ce moment-là, ils avaient l'air d'avoir fait une bonne affaire.

« Antares, Herbert, nous devrions dîner ensemble pour célébrer notre marché », déclara Lucius.

« En effet », confirma Monsieur Avery qui posa son regard sur sa fille. « Emma, tu m'accompagneras. »

Emma ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais le regard sévère de son père la rendit silencieuse.

« Mademoiselle Weasley est notre invité », dit Lucius d'une voix traînante, un sourire satisfait plissa ses lèvres.

Ginny cligna les yeux, choquée et ouvrit la bouche ne sachant pas quoi dire.

« Allez, Ginny », dit Emma d'un ton implorant et Robert la suppliait avec ses yeux.

« D'accord », murmura-t-elle embarrassée.

« Magnifique », déclara Lucius Malfoy.

Ils allèrent dans un restaurant très cher sur le Chemin de Traverse, jusqu'à présent Ginny ne le connaissait que de l'extérieur. Elle apprécia le temps passé avec Emma, Drago et Robert en plaisantant et en parlant Quidditch avec eux, de plus, la nourriture était délicieuse. Heureusement, Monsieur Malfoy s'était abstenu d'insulter sa famille, car il était trop occupé à parler politique avec Messieurs Beurk et Avery. Elle est sûre que Monsieur Malfoy l'avait invité afin de lui montrer combien il était riche et qu'elle devrait renoncer à sa propre famille.

Elle jetait de temps en temps des regards inquiets à travers la large fenêtre qui donnait sur la rue, craignant que quelqu'un, en particulier ses parents ne puissent la voir là.

Elle était certaine que son père le prendrait assez mals'il la trouvait en compagnie de Lucius Malfoy et de Monsieur Avery.

Ils en étaient au désert et appréciaient le soufflé au chocolat. Ginny écouta la parfaite imitation de voix criante de Flitwick faite par Drago et rit avec désinvolture.

« Ginny? Que fais-tu ici? »

Ginny se raidit, les yeux s'élargirent. Lentement, elle tourna la tête vers l'entrée du restaurant et regarda son père, choqué. « Je…. »

« Arthur, quel plaisir de vous voir », dit Lucius Malfoy d'un ton méprisant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici avec ces gens-là ? », cria Arthur, les autres clients se tournèrent vers de lui.

Ginny déglutit, sachant qu'elle avait besoin d'une bonne explication.

« Quelles vils paroles », dit Lucius d'une voix traînante et en secouant la tête dans un simulacre d'indignation. « Votre fille a accepté mon invitation à dîner. »

Ginny se sentit rougir et fixa intensément son assiette. Elle risqua un hésitant coup d'œil vers son père et constata que sa tête était toute rouge et qu'il semblait être sans voix. En deux enjambées, il était à ses côtés, apparemment fou de rage. Il l'attrapa par le bras et la mit sur ses pieds. Son père n'avait été autant en colère et sa poigne lui fit mal. Pour chasser de la douleur dans son membre, elle tenta de se libérer de son emprise.

« Viens avec moi, ou veux-tu embarrasser encore plus notre famille? », grogna Arthur en jetant un regard furieux à son plus jeune enfant.

« Je ne pense pas que votre fille puisse embarrasser votre famille plus que vous l'avez déjà fait, Arthur. Vous faites honte au fait d'être sorcier. Au lieu d'agir comme il incombe à un sang-pur, vous sympathisez avec les Moldus. Vous devriez être heureux qu'il y ait au moins un membre de votre famille qui puisse laver votre nom de toute la honte que vous lui avait apporté», déclara Lucius d'un air hautain.

« Des mangemorts et des voleurs ne sont pas de bonne fréquentation pour ma fille », déclara Arthur qui était à peine capable de maîtriser sa colère. Ginny sentit les premières larmes coulées sur ses joues alors que ses yeux étaient rivés vers le sol.

« Vous devriez choisir à l'avenir vos mots de façon plus judicieuse, Arthur. Nous ne prenons pas à la légère d'être accusés de telles atrocités », lâcha Lucius.

« Je ne pense pas que vos supérieurs seraient contents d'apprendre que vous insultez les mécènes du Ministre », ajouta Monsieur Avery d'un air glacial et un sourire froid s'étala sur son visage.

Son père la traîna son vers la porte, à peine capable de se retenir d'attaquer ces hommes. Avant d'être jetée dehors, Ginny leva les yeux et fixa Emma dont la bouche articula : « Je suis désolée. »

Dès qu'Arthur et sa fille se retrouvèrent dans la rue, ils transplanèrent.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Rendez-vous dans deux semaines pour la suite. Ai-je droit à une petite review ?

Bisous.

DiagonAlleyParis


	15. Serpentard contre Serdaigle

Un grand merci à draco 3 3, céline, haruhi-sham, DR Ciboulette, Sourire Reveur, MarineD, dobbymcl, Dark Viki, Vozrozhdenyie, Maitresse Des Cartes, Hamatoroo, Mademoiselle Else, Natsuki,DayDayWay, ziiya, Sambre-V, et Nynaeve-98 qui ont laissé une review pour le quatorzième chapitre de cette histoire. J'apprécie beaucoup vos petits commentaires, continuez…

Bonne lecture.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Auteur** : Sephora85

**Titre en anglais** : A Weasel In The Snapekit

**Titre en français** : Une belette dans la fosse aux serpents

**Traducteur** : DiagonAlleyParis

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling

**Beta Reader** : Camille13 qui me relit et corrige mes imperfections.

**Sujet** : Ginny Weasley est répartie à Serpentard, au lieu de Gryffondor. Cela peut-il modifier le déroulement des évènements ? Et pour ceux qui pourraient objecter : « Une Weasley à Serpentard ? C'est impossible ! », je vous rappelle que Ginny a en sa possession le journal de Tom Elvis Jedusor et que celui-ci aurait pu influencer le choixpeau et envoyer ainsi notre petite belette dans la fosse aux serpents…

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Une belette dans la fosse aux serpents**

**Chapitre 15 – Serpentard contre Serdaigne**

« N'avons-nous pas toujours essayé de te donner tout ce que nous pouvions ? Apparemment, ce n'était pas suffisant… », murmura Arthur en colère et en secouant la tête. Il s'appuyait contre la table de la cuisine, ses yeux dirigés vers la fenêtre avec une expression de déception sur le visage.

Ginny fixait intensément ses genoux, ignorant les larmes qui s'écoulaient librement sur ses joues. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi son père avait pété les plombs.

« Dîner avec Lucius Malefoy, surtout lui ? A quoi pensais-tu ? », s'exclama Molly en regardant sa plus jeune enfant avec un air plein de reproches alors que le faitout sur la cuisinière avait été oublié et que le ragoût bouillonnait frénétiquement…

« Elle ne pensait à personne sauf à elle-même », marmonna Arthur entre ses dents. « Elle a ridiculisé notre famille. Je peux seulement imaginer ce que Lucius va raconter aux gens. Il va dire que nous n'avons même pas assez d'argent pour nourrir nos enfants ... »

« Tu as tellement changé, Ginny. Je pense vraiment que Serpentard n'a pas une bonne influence sur toi », déclara Molly.

« Cette maison est pleine d'enfants de mangemort. Je savais dès le début que c'était une erreur de laisser aller Ginny dans cette maison… », chuchota Arthur plus pour lui-même que pour les autres. Finalement, il détourna les yeux de la fenêtre et regarda sa fille. «Je veux que tu te tiennes loin de ces gens. Les Malfoy, les Avery, les Burke, les Flint ... ce sont de mauvaises personnes. Reste loin d'eux. »

Ginny leva les yeux de ses genoux et acquiesça. « Oui. »

Ginny regarda à travers la fenêtre de son compartiment et essaya d'oublier cette désagréable conversation qui s'était tenue directement après que son père et elle soient revenus à la maison. Dès qu'ils étaient entrés au Terrier, Arthur avait tout raconté à Molly sur le dîner. Inutile de dire que cette dernière n'avait pas été heureuse d'entendre parler des choix de sa fille pour ses compagnons de table. Ginny se rappelait de tout cela de façon éclatante. Même si, elle avait voulu se défendre contre les accusations, elle était restée silencieuse tout au long de la conversation car elle savait que ses paroles ne changeraient rien.

Son père était devenu comme fou, incapable de comprendre pourquoi elle était en compagnie des Malfoy. Elle avait été placée en résidence surveillée pour le reste des vacances, mais ce qui l'avait le plus choquée en plus sa courte privation de liberté, c'était le fait que ses parents lui avaient interdit de passer du temps avec 'ces gens' à l'avenir. 'Ces personnes' étaient ses amis, après tout et elle aimait être avec eux, même si ses parents croyaient qu'ils avaient une mauvaise influence sur elle.

La première et hésitante impression de défiance commença à se répandre dans l'esprit de Ginny à cette époque, ce traitement injuste alimenta ses émotions.

Le reste des vacances se passa dans un désagréable silence, ses parents n'avaient rien raconté à ses frères à propos du fameux dîner, l'ambiance au Terrier était au plus bas. Ni Arthur, ni Molly ne parlèrent beaucoup avec leur fille et ils ne lui adressèrent de temps en temps que des regards pleins de reproches. Ses frères lui avait demandé à maintes reprises ce qui n'allait pas, mais elle ne leur avait pas révélé quoi que ce soit, ne voulant pas entendre également leurs accusations.

Lors de ses deux derniers jours au Terrier, Molly modifia son comportement à l'égard de sa fille et celui-ci revient presque à la normale. Ginny sentit que sa relation avec sa mère était encore tendue, mais elle fut heureuse de la légère amélioration.

Arthur, par contre, évita presque totalement de sa fille, trop blessé par sa 'fraternisation' avec l'ennemi. Pour lui, c'était la pire trahison possible. Ginny ne comprenait pas pourquoi son père détestait autant les Malfoy, car ils n'étaient pas la seule famille au sang-pur qui insultait les Weasley. Elle n'avait pas eu l'intention de blesser qui que ce soit, elle avait simplement voulu passer du bon temps avec ses amis.

Parfois, elle pensait qu'elle était la seule déception pour sa famille mais elle ne savait pas quoi faire pour changer cela. Elle était à Serpentard et rien ne pourrait changer ce fait. En outre, elle aimait être dans la maison des serpents, même si tout le monde détestait les Serpentards.

Maintenant qu'elle était assise dans le Poudlard Express qui la ramenait à l'école, elle se sentit soulagée d'avoir laissé derrière elle le Terrier et de ses parents. Elle aimait encore sa famille, mais sa situation à la maison est trop déprimante pour la supporter davantage.

Ginny était toute seule dans un compartiment et attendait ses amies. Elle avait un peu peur que celles-ci ne veuillent plus passer du temps avec elle après le coup de sang de son père au restaurant. Elle regardait dans le couloir du train à la recherche d'un visage connu.

Elle savait que ses parents, en particulier son père, lui avait interdit d'être près d'Emma et des autres, mais elle ne pouvait pas lui obéir cette fois-ci. Il n'y avait sans doute aucune personne à Serpentard qui trouverait grâce aux yeux de son père. Ginny n'était pas prêt à passer son temps à Poudlard seule, sans amis, simplement parce que ses parents n'aimaient pas les Serpentards.

Peut-être aura-t-elle de la chance et que ses parents ne sauront pas qu'elle passe son temps avec ses amis. Ses frères ne leur diraient pas, car ils ne connaissaient pas l'interdiction.

Ginny s'arracha de ses pensées quand le visage souriant d'Emma apparut devant la porte en verre et qu'elle agita sa main. Elle eut l'impression d'avoir une boule dans la gorge et rougit de honte en pensant à l'incident au restaurant. Emma a ouvrit la porte, Miranda et Christina étaient derrière elle.

« Salut », murmura Ginny, en donnant ses amis un hésitant sourire.

« Bonjour Ginny! » Emma se laissa tomber sur le siège à côté de la rouquine et l'étreignit fortement. Le visage de Ginny afficha un large sourire, ses craintes de perdre ses amis s'évaporèrent.

« Ça va? », demanda Emma discrètement.

« Oui, je suis heureuse de retourner à Poudlard », répondit Ginny en ne mentionnant pas qu'elle n'était pas autorisée à passer du temps avec elles.

Emma hocha la tête, comprit et ne posa plus de questions.

« Joues-tu lors du prochain match? Serdaigle est un adversaire coriace », déclara Miranda, excitée.

Ginny fut heureuse de ce changement de sujet et se mit à parler de son sport favori, ne voulant plus penser aux problèmes par rapport à sa famille.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ginny était assise, fatiguée, sur un des bancs du vestiaire et essayait d'étouffer un autre bâillement. Ses coéquipiers n'étaient pas beaucoup plus alertes, certains d'entre eux penchaient la tête contre les casiers, les yeux fermés, d'autres avaient leur menton posé sur le bout de leurs balais afin de tenter de rester éveillés. Même Drago semblait avoir l'air d'être tombé du lit, ses cheveux blonds étaient complètement ébouriffés.

« Pourquoi devons-nous entraîner avant les cours? Le soleil n'est même pas encore levé! », déclara Adrian Pucey en se plaignant avec agitation.

Marcus, qui était prêt à leur expliquer son plan pour l'entraînement, se retourna vers son poursuiveur et lança un regard noir au jeune garçon. Adrian toutefois ne sembla pas impressionné, trop fatigué pour se soucier de la colère de son capitaine.

« Je veux gagner contre Serdaigle. Si tu ne veux pas t'entraîner, Ginny prendra ta place durant le match », menaça Marcus en colère.

Ginny sortit brusquement de son sommeil et parut confuse après avoir entendu son prénom. Drago lui sourit et sembla trouver drôle sa confusion.

« Calme-toi, Marcus. Je m'entraînerai, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi nous devons le faire. Nous allons de toute façon battre les Serdaigles », murmura Adrian. Le reste de l'équipe décida de garder le silence, ne voulant pas mettre leur capitaine plus en colère et était heureux à chaque minute de sommeil qu'ils pouvaient gagner, avant l'entraînement.

« Serdaigle n'est pas Poufsouffle. Ils ont une bonne équipe », dit Marcus.

« Ils n'ont même pas de leur attrapeur habituel, Chang. Cette fille est toujours blessée depuis le dernier match », fit valoir Eric Montague, la marque de son manche à balai était visible sur sa joue, parce qu'il avait posé sa tête sur le bâton en bois.

« Steven Bradley n'est pas pire que Cho Chang. Je veux gagner. » Marcus donna à son équipe un dernier regard puis il fixa Drago. « Et toi, Drago, tu dois essayer d'être plus fort que la dernière fois. Si tu n'es pas assez bien, Ginny prendra ta place durant le match. »

« Combien de Ginny as-tu? Apparemment, elle est censée jouer attrapeur et poursuiveur en même temps au cas où Drago et moi, nous ne serions pas assez forts », déclara Adrian avec dérision.

« La ferme, Pucey ! Je veux juste que vous sachiez qu'aucun d'entre vous n'a la garantie de jouer si vous êtes trop paresseux. Maintenant sortez. Je voudrais commencer », grogna Flint en faisant des grandes enjambées pour sortir des vestiaires.

Si Ginny n'avait pas été si fatiguée, elle aurait probablement été embarrassée par l'éloge que Flint lui avait fait, mais comme elle était, elle ne s'en soucia pas. C'est en bâillant largement qu'elle suivit ses coéquipiers hors de la salle et se dirigea vers le terrain de Quidditch. Ginny monta sur son Nimbus, ses mains souffraient en raison du froid.

Pour la première fois, elle regrettait d'être la remplaçante de l'équipe. Elle aurait préféré être encore couchée dans son lit chaud et être en train de dormir. Au lieu de cela, elle volait au-dessus du terrain de Quidditch avant l'aube, alors qu'une tempête de neige faisait rage autour d'eux.

Alors qu'elle traçait des cercles au-dessus du terrain à la recherche du vif d'or, Drago vola vers elle. Il cherchait également la petite balle, parce que tous les deux jouaient poste d'attrapeur lors de l'entraînement.

Ginny se demanda ce qu'il attendait d'elle.

« Ton père était très en colère au restaurant », dit-il dit quand il fut assez proche pour qu'elle puisse l'entendre.

Ginny tourna son regard vers lui et haussa les épaules. « Je crois qu'il était. »

« Tu crois ? » Il souleva ses sourcils en la regardant d'un air sceptique.

« Eh bien, il était en colère», avoua-t-elle à regret.

« Tu ne devrais pas le laisser te dire ce que tu dois faire. Serpentard est la meilleure chose qui ait pu t'arriver », déclara Drago.

« Tu le pense vraiment ? », demanda Ginny en oubliant le vent froid et ses vêtements trempés, son attention s'était focalisée sur le garçon blond à côté d'elle.

« Bien sûr », dit-il d'une voix traînante et désinvolte. « Les Serpentards prennent soin des uns et des autres. Nous sommes comme une famille. Si tu me le demandes, c'est même la meilleure famille que tu puisses jamais avoir. Les Serpentards ne te laisseront pas tomber, tant que tu seras l'un d'eux. Tu devrais faire attention à qui tu promets ta fidélité. »

Il lui donna un regard entendu avant de s'envoler au loin en faisant des cercles autour du terrain à quelques mètres au-dessus d'elle.

Ginny fronça les sourcils, très confuse, n'étant pas certaine de la signification de ses paroles. Ne pouvait-elle pas être fidèle à la fois à sa famille et à Serpentard ?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ginny regardait des gradins le match entre Serdaigle et de Serpentard, elle s'était enveloppée dans plusieurs couches de vêtements chauds afin de se protéger contre le froid. Emma était blottie contre elle et observait avec attention les joueurs.

Ginny devais admettre que Drago avait fait un excellent travail jusqu'à présent. La menace de Marcus de donner à Ginny sa position d'attrapeur semblait avoir eu un grand effet sur lui. Il cherchait le vif d'or avec vigilance, ne se souciant pas du tout des autres joueurs sur le terrain. Pourtant le match ne se découlait pas trop bien pour Serpentard. Les poursuiveurs de l'équipe de Serdaigle, en particulier Roger Davis, avaient manqué des points à maintes reprises, à la grande consternation du gardien de Serpentard Miles Bletchley. Marcus n'avait pas l'air d'être heureux non plus, sa tête toute rouge ne cessait de crier.

Ginny n'était pas vraiment triste qu'elle ne pas pouvoir jouer . Le temps lui rappelait son dernier match, et elle n'était pas désireuse de le répéter de son séjour à l'infirmerie, même s'il n'y avait pas les Détraqueurs autour cette fois-ci.

Ses frères se tenaient sur les gradins juste en face de l'endroit où elle se trouvait et ils applaudissaient Serdaigle. En fait, cela blessait Ginny qu'ils n'encourageaient pas sa maison, car dès que Gryffondor ne jouait pas, ils étaient contre Serpentard. Apparemment, leur animosité envers la maison des serpents était plus grande que leur affection pour leur sœur. Hermione et Ron captèrent son attention car ils se lançaient l'un l'autre des regards noirs. Elle se demanda ce qui était passé au point de creuser un tel fossé entre eux. Elle l'avait déjà remarqué au petit-déjeuner car ils ne se parlaient plus.

Des applaudissements parmi les Serpentards l'arrachèrent de ses pensées. Son regard se posa sur Drago, qui tenait le vif d'or dans sa main droite. Il souriait triomphalement. Ginny se joignit à la jubilation etfolle de joie, elle embrassa ses amies. Elle suivit la masse des Serpentards qui descendaitles gradins et qui se dirigea vers le terrain.

Après avoir félicité quelques uns de ses coéquipiers, sa curiosité l'emporta. Elle marcha vers Hermione qui prenait seule la direction du château.

« Salut Hermione », dit-elle à la jeune fille en arrivant à sa portée.

Hermione sursauta légèrement, ne s'attendant pas à avoir quelqu'un à côté d'elle. « Salut Ginny, pourquoi n'es-tu pas en train de faire la fête avec tes camarades de maison? »

« J'ai remarqué que tu ne parlais plus à mon frère et je me demandais si quelque chose s'était passé », demanda Ginny fortuitement en observant attentivement l'autre jeune fille.

Le visage d'Hermione se transforma en un masque de colère à la mention de Ron, ses lèvres s'émincèrent. « Tu as raison. Nous ne nous parlons plus », murmura-t-elle en ne regardant rien en particulier.

« Qu'a t-il fait? », demanda Ginny, exaspérée.

« Il a accusé mon chat Pattenrond d'avoir tué son rat! »

La rouquine souleva ses sourcils, incapable de cacher sa confusion. « Quoi? »

« Le rat de Ronald a disparu il y a quelques jours et qu'il soupçonne Pattenrond. Ce matin, il a trouvé du sang sur sa couverture et une boule de poils de chat. Maintenant, il est convaincu que c'est mon chat qui a mangé son rat. Il m'a crié dessus comme un malade! » Hermione s'arrêta de marcher, incapable de bouger en raison de sa rage.

« Tu dois l'ignorer. Ron n'agit pas ou ne pense pas comme le font les gens normaux », dit Ginny en plaisantant.

Un hésitant sourire apparut sur son visage d'Hermione. « Humm, Je crois que tu as raison. »

« Crois-moi, j'en suis certaine. » Ginny tapota l'épaule de l'autre fille avant de courir en direction du château afin se joindre à la fête qui avait certainement lieu dans la salle commune des Serpentards.

La salle était pleine de tous les membres de la maison, de la musique résonnait à travers tout le cachot et l'odeur de whiskey pur feu arriva jusqu'au nez de Ginny. Elle plissa celui-ci, dégoûtéecar elle n'aimait pas trop l'odeur de l'alcool.

Sur la pointe des pieds, elle chercha ses amies et les trouva au bout de la pièce. En allant vers elles, elle croisa ses coéquipiers qui étaient en train de boire du whiskey pur feu. Même Drago qui était la plus jeune d'entre eux avalait le liquide brûlant comme s'il n'avait jamais rien fait d'autre dans sa vie. Ginny s'arrêta net et refusa la bouteille que Drago lui présentait.

«Penses-tu que tu devrais boire du whiskey pur feu?», demanda-t-elle.

Draco ricana, souleva la bouteille et la porta à ses lèvres pour avaler de l'alcool. « Penses-tu que tu devrais être vue avec une sang de bourbe ? », déclara-t-il dans une moqueuse imitation de sa question.

« N'utilise pas ce mot », siffla Ginny entre ses dents.

« Si tu ne veux pas faire la fête avec nous bien alors tu devrais aller voir ta copine », dit le garçon blond avec une voix traînante et en ignorant sa colère.

Ginny se tourna, à peine capable de contenir sa rage. Parfois, elle se demandait si c'était génétique que les garçons agissent comme des abrutis. Cela devait l'être. Ron et Drago en étaient certainement une preuve.

Elle tenta d'avaler sa fureur et se dirigea vers ses amies, elle passa du bon temps avec elles sans whiskey pur feu. Elle ne pouvait qu'espérer que Drago et les autres idiots qui buvaient de l'alcool auraient demain la gueule de bois.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quand Ginny descendit les escaliers qui menaient de son dortoir à la salle commune, elle fut accueillie par un spectacle de dévastation. Le sol était couvert de bouteilles vides et de paquets de cigarettes que ses camarades de maison avaient laissé traîner. L'odeur la prit à la gorge et c'était encore pire que ce que ses yeux devaient endurer. L'air était rempli d'une odeur de moisi, de tabac froid et d'alcool fermenté. Ginny était heureuse de n'avoir pas encore rien mangé car elle aurait alors vomi à cet instant. Retenant son dégoût, elle se pinça le nez.

« Oh Mon Dieu, c'est dégoûtant », s'exclama Emma qui apparut juste aux côtés de la rouquine.

« Pourquoi est-ce que les elfes de maison n'ont pas tout nettoyé ? », demanda Ginny, confuse.

« Parce que ... » Le voix glaciale de leur chef de la maison retentit à travers la salle commune, ce qui fit sursauter les jeunes filles. « ... Je leur ai défendu de nettoyer ce déballage de comportement animal. »

Ginny et Emma fixèrent Rogue avec des yeux ronds et s'inquiétèrent qu'elles puissent être punies en raison de la stupidité de leurs camarades de maison.

« Attention! » La voix de Rogue résonna à travers la salle et réveilla les quelques personnes qui s'étaient endormies sur le canapé. Dès qu'ils réalisèrent que c'était leur directeur de maison qui était en train en train de crier, ils se lèvent d'un bond, la plupart d'entre eux grimacèrent de douleur, leur gueule de bois les torturait.

« Je vous donne une heure pour faire de cette porcherie une salle commune habitable. Si vous ne réussissez pas, vous tous recevrez des retenus et je saurais si une personne ne nettoie pas ce gâchis. Nul ne se servira de la magie. Vous allez devoir nettoyer cette salle comme de simples Moldus », menaça froidement le Professeur Rogue avant de faire demi-tour et de quitter la pièce avec ses robes qui flottaient derrière lui.

En quelques minutes, tous les Serpentards étaient rassemblés dans la salle commune, la plupart d'entre avaient plutôt l'air de zombies que des enfants. Gémissant et murmurant de protestations dans leurs barbes, ils commencèrent à ôter les bouteilles et les cigarettes.

« Pourquoi ne peut-on pas utiliser la magie? », demanda Blaise avec indignation. « Nous sommes des Serpentards et non pas des Gryffondorks ou des Poufsouffleux ..."

« La ferme Zabini ! Ta voix me fait mal aux oreilles », gémit Drago qui avait l'air horrible.

Ginny ne put s'empêcher de sourire, même si nettoyer ces choses dégoûtantes n'était pas particulièrement agréable. « Est-ce que tu as mal à la tête? », demanda-t-elle sur un ton moqueur en souriant largement et en parlant très fort.

Drago lui lança un regard furieux en luttant contre a chewing-gum qui s'était collé à un tapis.

« Je t'avais bien dit que tu ne devais pas boire », ajouta-t-elle triomphalement.

« Merlin, tu parles comme ma mère », murmura Blaise en secouant la tête.

« Cependant au moins, moi, je n'ai pas de maux de tête », rétorqua Ginny.

« Mais tu es une rabat-joie, Weaslette », dit Drago d'une voix traînante et railleuse.

Ginny l'ignora et ajouta tout cela à sa quête aux preuves pour sa théorie selon laquelle les garçons n'étaient que des abrutis.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. A la prochaine !

Bisous.

DiagonAlleyParis


End file.
